awakened
by aprilshower96
Summary: Sequel to the sleeping goddess; Persephone is now awake, but with no memories of her past. How will Hades convince her of their tragic and romantic history? Set in 1940's
1. prologue

_Hades,_

 _She is well. I thought long and hard about writing you a letter, considering it's been about a few millennia since I've seen you after I disappeared without so much as a goodbye. However, I find that I must tell you that she will awaken soon. Pluto's alignment is near._

 _I've taken great care of her. And because of this, I have only one thing to ask._

 _Please don't come to look for her._

 _I've placed her somewhere extremely safe, and I will always watch over her. I understand that you want her back by your side, and that you've waited for so long, but even if you did come for her, she will not remember who you are. Her memories have been put away, and I have replaced them with new, mortal ones. She will know nothing of her past life with you or I, and I intend to keep it this way. For her safety._

 _I wish for nothing but your happiness, as well as Persephone's. So trust me when I plead and beg you to never see her again. If circumstances were different…_

 _I'm honestly and truly, very sorry._

 _-Hecate_


	2. one

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, WHO'S BACK AGAIN**  
 **not slim shady, but aprilshower96**

 **okay as per tradition that started as of right now, i've uploaded the prologue as well as chapter 1; so here is the first chapter of _awakened,_ i'm very excited to see how this story unravels. also thank u thank u thank u to everyone who liked _the sleeping goddess_! if you are new, hello, and if you are old, wass good**

 **i would recommend reading the first one just so you can understand the history of it, but i mean it's a free country amirite**

 **ok enjoy!**

* * *

 _September, 1947; New Orleans, U.S.A_

The humidity of the southern sun swamped through the crowded city of New Orleans. Sounds of jazz mingled with the dense air as hundreds of people danced through the streets of the lively French Quarter.

A young man sat at an outside table, calmly nursing his short glass of Bourbon. His icy eyes glanced up often at his surroundings, the vibrant hues of the Crescent City splashed across his vision.

He quietly took a sip of his beverage, his pale fingers clashing with the droplets of condensation oozing from the glass. His view of the live jazz band playing traditional tunes before him, suddenly becoming obstructed as a large tour group stopped in front of the small, outdoor bar.

"Now folks, New Orleans has been a city of wonder for years, dating back to the 18th century. The Crescent City offered newcomers an air of mystery and romance, and to this day, the offer still stands." Appreciative laughs rang throughout the crowd, no doubt finding the city to be mysterious and romantic, indeed.

"But beware," The tour guide suddenly warned, making the young man tune in to her silly, little tour.

"Rumors of dangerous creatures roaming the streets of the French Quarter thrive now more than ever before." The petite blonde creeped closer to her group as they murmured in horror and awe. "Vampires, werewolves, voodoo, and even monsters from the Underworld itself are said to lurk throughout New Orleans."

Hades smirked.

He stared in amusement as the tour group was herded away by the blonde tour guide, their roaming eyes eagerly taking in the architecture and unique feel of the Quarter. Taking one last gulp of his drink, Hades set the glass down on the small, round table.

"Ya finished with that, honey?"

His eyes looked up, meeting the dark gaze of a young, red-headed waitress. Her cherry lips were curled up in her sweetest smile, and her long eyelashes blinked rapidly, waiting for his answer.

Hades nodded once, placing the empty glass into her small hands. He produced a crisp bill from his wallet and placed it onto the table, "Keep the change."

The waitress giggled as she grabbed the bill, placing it cheekily into her open shirt, and further into her bra. "My, mister, what an accent you have! Say, you from England or somethin'?"

"London," He replied curtly. Hades moved to stand, allowing the flirty red-head to see his grand height adorned in a black, chic suit. "It was a pleasure," he narrowed his eyes to the gold nameplate strategically placed on her left breast, "Nancy."

"Pleasure was all mine, Mr. ..?" Her head cocked to the side, resulting in a slight chuckle from Hades.

"Henry. Henry Mavros."

* * *

 _Elijah and Hannah Jameson: Wall Street's Power Couple_

 _Once again, the Jamesons have proven their multi-million value as the top holders of Wall Street. The dynamic duo won their fifth consecutive year of top shareholders, retaining their crown of economic royalty._

Hades tossed his copy of _The Times Picayune_ onto his coffee table. He sighed in annoyance as he stared at the photograph before him, his brother and sister elegantly dressed as they waved to a string of flashing cameras. Although the picture was not colored, Hades could no doubt visualize the blond curls of his brother, or Hera's golden skin.

"Mr. Mavros, is there anything else you need us to move?"

Hades stood, as he glanced towards the movers, shaking his head. "No, that should be everything. Thank you, gentlemen, I'll send your payment as soon as I can."

"Thank you, sir. You have a nice day now, Mr. Mavros." The movers quickly walked out of the grandiose mansion, making their way to their truck parked outside.

Moving to stand by a nearby shelf, Hades' eyes followed the two men through his enormous window, watching as they pulled away from the front of his new home. He was met with a singular view of an empty Royal Street, and soon, his eyes wandered over his bookshelf to the small parchment hidden in between two thick novels. He sighed as he pulled it out, only to crumble it in his large hand.

Blast the note. Blast Hecate.

Did she really think Hades would not find them? He had spent _years_ locating Hecate's whereabouts, almost right after she had the audacity to take his bride away from him once more. Did she not understand how much Persephone's life meant to him? Hades couldn't help but feel betrayed after Hecate stole his love away. To lose Persephone once was painful, but to lose her twice…

After Hecate's kidnapping of Persephone, the years passed by a stoic Hades. His days endlessly consisted of the same routine, and he saw his life blur around him. Nothing mattered to him without _her_.

He had remained hopeful, as he knew that wherever she was, she would awaken with the alignment of Pluto. For many years, Hades honored Hecate's plea and did not search for his wife. His soul was drenched with guilt of her death, and his mind poisoned with the image of her lifeless body. Reminders of her absence haunted his every move, as his palace and kingdom returned to its once gloomy and dull nature. The shred of light and happiness Persephone had brought with her was ripped away at the same moment Hecate ripped away their second chance to be happy once more.

Olympus had fallen after a few centuries, as warned by the Fates. The mortals slowly but surely lost their faith in the Gods, placing their belief and devotion into other religions that seemingly appeared from thin air. Although they kept their immortality and a fraction of their mighty powers, the Gods felt an emptiness in their lives, sending most of the Olympians to Gaia's land in search of a parallel of power. They felt the need _to rule_. And so, if they could not hold power over humans in their traditional way, they would rule over them in _the modern way._

Zeus had found it as Elijah Jameson; Stockbroker of Wall Street. He and Hera, also known as Hannah Jameson, practically owned Wall Street, therefore owning parts of every major business in North America. Poseidon now ruled over an Atlantic Trading Company as Peter Bay, controlling a majority of the trade between five continents. Hades had also found his wealth by selling his jewels from his kingdom below. After he migrated from the Underworld to England, his fine gemstones were sold to a variety of buyers throughout the United Kingdom for a hefty price. Now, _Diamondeus_ was the number one jewel supplier to jewelry merchants throughout numerous nations, including the United States.

"There you are, Hades."

Hades glanced behind his shoulder, eyeing Thanatos as he hurried through the front doorway. Hades straightened up swiftly, extending his arms out wide as he smirked at his friend. "Well, what do you think?"

Thanatos' eyes moved throughout the foyer of the mansion, his lips curling slightly. "Not bad, Hades, not bad."

"Thought so. It'll be the perfect home for Persephone and I once I find her."

"And what makes you so sure she's even here? We've been here nearly a month and there's been no sign of her. None of your shades have seen her."

"She _is_ here." He tightly lipped.

Thanatos placed his hands up in the air, shrugging, "Your call, boss." His eyes roamed to the coffee table, a loud snort erupting at the sight of the wealthy couple on the front page. "Lucky bastard. Not only was he king of the Olympians, but now he's practically King of all commerce."

Hades scoffed, "None of that matters to me. Besides, this is yesterday's paper. D'you mind fetching me today's?"

Swiftly, Thanatos pulled the rolled up newspaper from his back pocket, tossing it over gently. "Already ahead of ya."

Hades plopped down onto the leather sofa, "Take the day off, Thanatos. The movers put everything in its place and we don't have to be in the new HQ office until Monday. And, you look like you could use a drink."

Thanatos laughed, "Well, Bourbon Street _is_ so close, y'know. It would be such a shame if I didn't go, right?"

Hades opened the large newspaper, "Yes, such a shame."

Thanatos turned to leave, throwing over his shoulder, "Don't wait up!"

"Thanatos," Hades called, causing the man in question to hesitate.

He sighed. "Am I in trouble already?"

Hades' eyes peered over the paper, staring at Thanatos'. "Please don't forget to introduce yourself as _Nathaniel_ and not Thanatos. We don't want a repeat of what happened in Dublin."

Thanatos winced, "Who knew whacky Christians knew so much about us, huh? I promise I won't, I'll be super good this time."

"Not likely, considering you're going to Bourbon Street." Hades deadpanned.

"You're funny, boss. Now I'm leaving. I've heard so much about this street, supposedly it's the bee's knees."

With one last goodbye, Thanatos slammed the front door shut, leaving Hades to quietly read his paper.

Skimming through the headlines, Hades frowned. Thanatos did have a point. They had been here for quite some time, but there was no sign of Persephone anywhere. He remembered vividly tracing the location of Hecate after her most recent note appeared, even using some of her old spell books she had left behind. All signs had pointed to Louisiana, and his shades had confirmed that she _was_ in New Orleans. After the report, and without a second thought, Hades had moved from Europe to Louisiana under the pretense of setting up another _Diamondeus_ Headquarters. He had waited so long. His hopes were diminishing by the second, and his patience was becoming non-existent. _Where could she be?_

The Pluto Alignment was still underway, could that have been the reason Hades could not find her?

Or were they simply not meant to be?

Rubbing his eyes, Hades continued reading through the _Picayune._

 _Brilliant Tulane Student Returns from Peru_

 _Lily Propolos, Botanical Studies Major at Tulane University has just returned from a Botanic Expedition from Lima, Peru. In the company of her professor, Ms. Propolos and Professor Brenden Meyers discovered and classified six new different types of plants._

 _Ms. Propolos, daughter of wealthy shipping widow Haley Propolos, returned only yesterday from her month-long expedition, eagerly awaiting her fourth and final year at Tulane University. Term for Fall begins September 15._

Hades eyed the large picture, a large man frowning as he tugged his suitcase through an airport, and a young woman behind him smiling straight at the camera.

Hades' heart stopped.

He would recognize her smile even if he were _blind._ Her hair gracefully fell upon her shoulders, framing her beautiful and familiar face. Her radiant smile beamed at the camera as she pulled her luggage behind her, her short build adorned with a simple dress.

Memories of her smile and laugh raced through his thoughts, and his heart swelled at the thought of her being near once more.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Persephone had left for holiday in Peru around the same time Hades and Thanatos arrived, and she had only returned yesterday. The reason his shades could not locate her was because she was not here, but in Peru.

But now she was here!

"Lily Propolos," Hades whispered, his fingers tenderly tracing her photographed face.

He smiled to himself, his hope rising in his chest violently.

"Persephone, I've finally found you."

* * *

 **so yeah lemme know what you think I LOVE U ALL ITS GOOD TO BE BACK**


	3. two

**hello all  
** **so to be completely honest, i'm not even sure how often i'll update, but i promise that i will finish it even if it kills me bc if you remember, there is nothing i hate more than unfinished fics bc im a freak**

 **but i love you all so much it hurts :,-)**

* * *

"Mr. Mavros, we're mighty excited that you're here. But, if I may ask, why'd you pick the geology program here at Tulane University of all places? Isn't Oxford or Cambridge more your style?"

Henry Mavros, in all his business persona, crossed one leg over the other, the fine material of his suit never wrinkling as he did so.

He gave a charming smirk, his crisp accent flowing. "Oxford and Cambridge bored me. They have excellent programs, make no mistake, but they lack the substance that Tulane has. Something about this university and city has me intrigued." He gave a small, private smile, "Let's just say that something _drew_ me to your university."

After hours of memorizing the low quality photograph of Lily Propolos in the paper, Hades decided to act quickly. He desperately needed to find Persephone and bring her home. Centuries upon centuries of agonizing waiting had made Hades a bit obsessive, and he found that he could no longer wait for fate at Pluto's Alignment to simply drop Persephone back into his life.

No, he would fight. He made the mistake of not fighting for Persephone in the past, but Hades did not make the same mistake twice. He would damn those three witches, wherever they were, and build his own destiny; his own fate. He let the obstacles in the past drag him wherever they pleased, but no more. In the moment he saw her beautiful face once again in the paper, he knew for certain that nothing and no one would stand in his way of recuperating his love.

Now, he knew where she was. If he had any hope of regaining his wife by his side, he needed to act _now._

He needed to be close to her. And so, this was the reason he sat in the office of the Head of Tulane's Geology Department.

The office was small and grey, diplomas and certificates lining the wall behind the small, wooden desk where James Levereux sat. Dr. Levereux was a stout man, his short height and balding head serving as a huge contrast to Hades' intimidating height and youthful appearance.

"And you'd be a sponsor for how long?"

Hades leaned back in his wooden chair, "Most likely a year. I've just set up a new office here in New Orleans, so I'd like to focus on expanding my company here in the States. This sponsorship with Tulane will help me loads to get a firm grip of the mannerisms and partnerships here in the South."

Mr. Levereux nodded profusely. "Of course, of course." Standing, he shook Hades' hand firmly while handing him a thick manila folder, "Well then, if you could just bring this paperwork back to us when you can, it'll be official. We're very happy and fortunate to have you join us, Mr. Mavros."

"Likewise, Dr. Levereux."

Hades made his way to exit the tiny office, until Dr. Levereux's excited voice stopped him. "Oh, Mr. Mavros! I'd like to host an assembly later in the week for the Geology students with you as a key speaker. I'd do it today, but many students are breaking in the new year, and we wouldn't want to overwhelm them. This also gives you enough time to fill out all that paperwork I just handed you. That way, we can publicize our partnership as well as introduce you to the students."

Hades stopped, an idea forming in his mind. "Perhaps it'd be better if all Earth Science majors were in attendance."

Dr. Levereux sputtered, " _All_ Earth Science students? But, Mr. Mavros, that would include all geology, oceanography, and meteorology students! Not to mention-"

"Botanical Studies Majors?" Hades rapidly asked.

Dr. Levereux paused, confusion crossing his features. "I was going to say others, but yes, Botanical Studies, of course. But, Mr. Mavros, why the broad audience?"

Hades gave a shrug, but inside he was _exploding_ with excitement. He was one step closer to Persephone. He needed to find her soon, and what better way than a broad assembly? Surely, she would come if it included her major.

"Many Earth Science majors have to take Geology at one point in their academic careers. Why not get more students interested? More students in your department means more funding." Hades explained, his face of innocence perfected.

Slowly, Dr. Johnson nodded. "Well yes, yes they do. And I can't say that I hate the idea of more funding." Meeting his eye, Dr. Levereux smiled widely. "I'll have it arranged then! We'll be in touch Mr. Mavros."

With one last glance, Hades nodded and moved to the office door, when once again Dr. Levereux's voice halted his steps.

"And Mr. Mavros, welcome to Tulane University."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it. _How_ did you even do it?"

Hades winced as he swiftly drank the amber alcohol in his glass. "I simply told him that I wanted to sponsor the program. Naturally, he agreed. It's not every day an international business man offers his money and time into an academic department."

Thanatos snorted. "It's also not every day that a former God is trying to get his once-dead goddess wife remember her long-lost past." He shook his head as he chuckled, "I still can't believe you actually did it. And I can't believe this guy believed you. Aren't doctors supposed to be smart?"

Hades' eyes narrowed. "Believe it. I already told you, nothing is stopping me from having Persephone with me again." He sighed as he stared at his glass, the amber liquid a painful reminder of her honey eyes. "This partnership means nothing yet. This is just a tool for me to use as an excuse to be around campus. I still have to find Persephone and try to make her remember." He took another gulp of his drink, "If Hecate hadn't replaced her memory, this would have been a lot simpler." He grumbled.

"Speaking of Hecate, what are you planning to do about her?"

Hades stared out among the many faces passing them. Any one of them could know _her_. They could know how her tinkling laugh could bring joy to the most evil of souls. They could know how her mesmerizing gaze could melt the coldest of hearts.

He spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving the mass of people that crossed in front of their small, round table. "I have no doubt Hecate is this 'shipping widow' who raised Lily Propolos. To start, Hecate will know nothing about this yet, I'll make sure of that. Further, Hecate is still a member of _my kingdom_ whether she likes it or not, and therefore, she still answers to _me_."

Thanatos raised his eyebrows, catching the threat in his king's ominous tone.

" _Nothing_ is standing in my way. You'd do well to remember that." Hades said sternly, taking the last gulp of his drink.

"You've only said it about twenty times." Thanatos drawled.

"And yet, you keep forgetting." Came Hades' cool reply.

"D'you think she's the only other goddess here? Besides us and Persephone?" Thanatos asked suddenly.

Hades shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"And Ares?" Thanatos quietly asked.

Hades' eyes darkened as he gripped his glass, making his knuckles white.

After Persephone's tragedy, Ares was quick to blame Hades for her death, knowing that Hades was aware of her curse and did not heed his warnings to let her go. He expressed so much hatred and anger for the Lord of the Underworld on the day of her death, pushing the responsibility of her fall on his dark, sullen shoulders. He vowed to never forgive Hades for what he had done. But once Hecate had disappeared with Persephone, Ares had also disappeared.

"He still hasn't been found." Hades bit out. Although his guilt of the curse consumed him daily, Hades found it easy to detest Ares. The god of war was her safety, and Hades was her downfall. Jealousy and guilt built over the years in Hades' soul, but now, no curse could separate Hades and Persephone ever again, making his cold heart hope again.

"So," Thanatos began, noticing the sadness and tension creep onto Hades' pale features, "when's this assembly?"

* * *

The warm air breezed through Hades' long, ebony hair as he sat with Thanatos in the sunny quad of Tulane. He had a few minutes before his assembly as Henry Mavros: new millionaire sponsor to Tulane's Geology Department.

He observed quietly as the mass of students poured into the double doors of the auditorium, but his eyes were automatically trained to find _her_ specific features in the large crowd.

Many attractive young ladies passed, but none could compare to her shimmering skin, or her lush waterfall of chocolate waves. Many young students smiled and laughed with one another, but none possessed her radiant smile, or her bewitching gaze.

"Are you even listening?"

Hades simply gave a curt nod, "Yes."

Thanatos sighed, throwing the note cards with Hades' key points onto the grass below. It was useless to practice his speech if he was looking for Persephone. "Have you seen her yet?"

He mutely shook his head. His desperate need to see Persephone broke free from its confined emotions, making Hades' actions seem more distracted and uneasy.

 _What if she didn't come?_

Hades would keep looking for her, of course, but he couldn't help but feel the disappointing clenching of his heart at the thought of Persephone not arriving. All of this: moving to New Orleans, building a new office downtown, sponsoring her university. It was all for _her_.

It would always be for her.

Thanatos clamped a reassuring hand onto Hades' broad shoulder. "Don't fret boss. I'm sure she'll show. It's still a bit early, maybe she's cutting across campus to get here."

Attempting to lighten up Hades' spirits, Thanatos stood, bumping into a young, blonde student as she made her way across the quad, tugging her large bike along.

"Hey, -" She began to call out.

"Sorry miss, do you happen to have the time?" He interrupted, standing right in front of the blonde.

She stepped on the tip-toes of her feet, craning her neck around Thanatos' tall figure, as to not lose sight of her friends. She then met Thanatos' gaze with her unwavering stare, "Sure, pal. It's time for you to get your own watch. Can't you see I'm trying to get into the assembly? And did ya not see the ginormous clock on the face of the building?"

"Listen, you,-" Thanatos began, only to have the feisty blonde place a tan hand in front of his face, cutting off any further words from the God of Death's face. Thanatos threw up his hands in defeat as Hades chuckled amusedly. Hades then stood up, his black suit adding to his intimidation as he walked over to the feuding pair.

She sighed in frustration, "Now, outta my way. I'm trying to catch up with my friends." The small blonde stormed off with her bike in tow, leaving Thanatos gaping after her and a chuckling Hades.

"Can you believe the nerve of the women today? Absolutely no class!" Thanatos grumbled.

While Thanatos complained, Hades' eyes followed the young student as she sped away from them. She made her way to a petite brunette whose back was turned, her brown waves flowing in the September wind. She spoke animatedly to another young girl while holding her books effortlessly in the crook of her arm.

"Hey, Lily!"

The brunette then turned at the sound of her name, leaving Hades wide-eyed and speechless.

Lily Propolos smiled warmly as she greeted her other friend, laughing as the blonde recounted her story of a rude man who had asked for the time.

She was here. After so many centuries, she was here. Breathing. Smiling. Laughing.

Living.

 _Finally._

* * *

 **sooo if you know, i have a pattern; i'll always make the first chapters shorter and as the story goes on they'll get longer**

 **just fyi**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY PEANUTS :-)**


	4. three

**hello all**

 **it is i, an update**

* * *

Her light brown eyes were glued to the lecture hall window, the breathtaking view of white magnolias and pink peonies lining the pathways of Tulane University.

Lily Propolos sighed as she gazed out at the beautiful September day. After busily attending her four lectures starting in the early morning, Lily had not enjoyed one single minute in the sun's shining rays. She stared longingly at her fellow classmates who were enjoying the last days of Louisiana warmth; lounging on the grassy fields, friends amicably talking under the shade of a large oak, and the more athletically inclined students throwing a Frisbee back and forth.

"And don't forget, _please_ , to finish the Geology chart handout I passed out earlier today. It will be due one week from today, and no time later. Failure to turn it in on time will mean consequences."

Lily snapped her eyes to the front of the lecture hall as her classmates groaned in response to their professor.

"Now, before I let you go, I have an announcement to make." Eyes perked up curiously and the room grew silent. "Today at McAlister Auditorium, we'll be hosting a very special guest speaker. He's the newest sponsor to our geology department here at Tulane, and he'd like to speak to _all_ Earth Science majors. You might have heard about him before, since he's none other than the world famous CEO of _Diamondeus,_ Mr. Henry Mavros."

Lily glanced questioningly around her as many students gasped. She had never heard of this Henry Mavros before in her life, but this was the umpteenth time today she had heard of his arrival and sponsorship with the university.

Being an Earth Science major and geology student, Lily's interest was understandably piqued. She had seen the posters all over campus, and once her friends had also expressed interest in the event, they had all made plans to meet each other in front of Tulane's massive auditorium to attend it together. Although it made sense for Lily to attend this particular science event, she couldn't help but feel a strange sensation _drawing_ her to this wealthy stranger.

"I'd like for all of you folks to see Mr. Mavros' speech today, since he'll be talking about some big projects he's working on alongside the department. I'll also be giving out extra credit to all the students who attend."

Excited murmurs erupted as the mass of students quickly packed up their belongings and began to exit the lecture hall.

"Class dismissed!" The professor yelled over the roar of students, even though it fell on many deaf ears, "I'll see you all on Monday!"

Lily swiftly closed her notebook, carefully picking it up and placing it onto crook of her right arm, clutching it tightly. One of the last students in the hall, she sidestepped her way out of the aisle, the hem of her light blue dress brushing against the seats she passed.

She stepped outside into the warmth of the sun, smiling deeply as she passed by the magnolias and peonies. Ever since she could remember, Lily had an incredible affinity for plant life. She enjoyed the colors and beauty of flowers, but she also enjoyed the might of a strong tree, or the lushness of meadows and grassy fields. Lily enjoyed it so much, that she then decided to study a form of career for the study of plants.

She smiled as she thought of her recent studious expedition to Peru alongside her botanic professor, Dr. Meyers. Lily had been more than ecstatic when she received the exclusive invitation from the esteemed professor, and she had been entranced with the beauty of Lima. Plants and vegetation grew tremendously, and to identify and classify them all had been a dream come true for Lily.

Her mother had always said that she found the beauty in everything, a sentiment that was also shared fondly by her late father. Lily didn't remember much of him, but her mother had assured her each day that she had been the apple of her father's eye.

Finally reaching the steps of McAlister Auditorium, Lily lifted onto the tips of her white flats in search of her friends. Hundreds of students were filing into the double doors, but she could find no trace of her two friends anywhere.

"Lily! There you are!"

Lily turned to the sound of her name, grinning as she was met with the emerald gaze of her dear friend, Anna Gap.

Anna's tight red button up dress and bright red hair caught Lily's eye immediately, and she slowly made her way through the crowd to her friend, who was shamelessly crushing the hopes of yet another suitor on the steps of the auditorium.

"So, after the speaker thing then, Anna?"

Anna blew a large, pink bubble with her Dubble Bubble before loudly popping it and chewing dramatically. "Buzz off Sheldon! Can't ya see Lily's here?"

The lanky boy, Sheldon, shyly met Lily's gaze, "Hiya Lily,"

"Hello Sheldon," Lily greeted.

Anna crossed her arms, "See? I'm busy. So beat it, kid!"

With one more hopeless look, Sheldon quickly disappeared into the large crowd of students entering the auditorium.

"Anna," Lily began.

"Aw, don't start Lils! He's been bugging me _all day_. Poor guy needs to learn how to take no for an answer! Don't tell me you've never had an annoying boy go after you?"

Lily pursed her lips and cocked her head in thought. "Mm, nope. Can't say that I have. See, I have this certain thing where I treat people _nicely_."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm nice! I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet, honey. That's why we're best friends."

Lily's sociable nature and Anna's spontaneity collided last academic year when Lily had just moved to Tulane. The two girls had mutually singled each other out in their Chemistry lecture by becoming lab partners, and ever since then, the pair have been inseparable.

Lily laughed, "Speaking of best friends, where's Claire? The event is starting soon, and I can't find her any-"

"Hey, Lily!"

"Speak of the devil," Anna smirked.

Lily spun on her heels, eyeing the blonde head of Claire Kackston. She and Claire had only been friends for a few months, meeting only at the start of the previous semester in an Astronomy class, but the two girls had bonded rapidly throughout time, and eventually, resulted in Claire joining Anna and Lily's circle of friends.

"Claire, where have you been? The event is starting soon and there's so many people, I don't think we'll find seats for us!" Lily exclaimed.

Claire groaned in frustration as she expertly locked her bike onto the rack. "This son of a gun had the audacity to stop me right in the middle of the quad! Can you believe that? I mean, mister, if you see that I'm walking fast, don't stop me!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly did he stop you for?"

"The time!"

Anna threw her fiery head back in laughter. "Claire! You didn't!"

"I swear the guy was blind. Did he not see the millions of students coming in? Did he not see the _giant_ clock in front of the auditorium? People in California can see it!"

At her friend's rant, Lily could only laugh alongside Anna, amused by Claire's exaggerated anger.

"Alright you two," Lily said in between giggles, "Let's go inside and find some seats before we're forced to stand throughout the whole presentation."

Anna snorted, "Do you see these heels?" She kicked up one foot, showcasing her tan foot enveloped in a dark red wedge. "These are not made for standing room only!"

"I just hauled a bike all the way from Timbuktu. I _need_ to sit down."

The three girls erupted into giggles as they made their way up the steps to the double doors of the auditorium. Anna was animatedly talking about her new beau in her Biology lecture when, suddenly, Lily stopped. Her senses had become highly active, and she shivered as a strong sensation hit her.

A strong sensation of someone watching her.

Slowly, she turned her head, looking out over the crowd of students and into the quad, seeing a lonely bench in front of McAlister Auditorium. Had someone been sitting there? Why were her senses directing her gaze to that certain bench?

It was as if her body had lost control, giving into some other supernatural force to guide her. Lily squinted her eyes in confusion, looking around the quad to determine just who had been watching her. The feeling was immense, almost as if somebody familiar had been right behind her…

"Lily, you okay?"

"I thought…" Lily began, stuttering, "It felt… like somebody was…"

"Was what, Lily? You're scaring me." Anna probed, putting a delicate hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Watching me." Lily finished, her eyes never leaving the crowd.

Anna heaved a sigh of relief, "Well of course, goofy! Your face is a ray of sunshine, your dress is to die for, and you smell like vanilla."

Claire nodded, "Agreed, you smell nice."

After a few moments, Lily tore her gaze from the crowd, forcibly shaking away the strange feeling, chuckling at her friends. "Sorry, just a weird feeling."

The two girls shrugged in response, leading the wary Lily into the cool darkness of McAlister Auditorium.

* * *

"He's so cute."

"Anna, he hasn't even come out yet."

"So? He's rich, isn't he?"

Claire rolled her eyes.

Anna sighed happily, "The owner of a gem company! I bet he has dozens of diamonds and rubies at his place. And on top of that, he has an _accent_? I think I'm in love!"

"You're delusional." Claire snorted.

"I'm just saying. I'm definitely adding him to my 'Arm Candy List'." She giggled.

"Right, underneath all those pen pals from the war, right? You went from _'Army_ Candy' to ' _Arm_ Candy'. _"_

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Claire!" Anna huffed, smacking Claire on her shoulder.

If Lily had heard the banter between her two friends, she had made no move to confirm it. Sitting at the edge of an aisle, her eyes stayed glued to the empty, lit stage. The auditorium was buzzing with excitement and conversations, but Lily could hear none of it. Her mind was still stuck on that strange feeling she had right before coming in to the department's event.

Lily had felt as if someone was directly behind her. The strangest thing to her, though, was that if felt…familiar. Comfortable, even. Something in her body and soul had commanded her to turn around and look at the empty bench in the quad, but Lily couldn't understand why.

She watched as a stout man crossed the stage and take his place at the podium, fixing the microphone to fit his short stature. Finding more interest in her fingers, Lily bowed her head, paying no attention to the man as he spoke.

"Welcome, all, to this special event for Tulane's Geology Department. I am Dr. Levereux, head of the department, and I am mighty excited to inform the students of this great university and the press that Mr. Henry Mavros of Diamondeus has agreed to become the department's sponsor for an entire academic year."

Thunderous applause filled the room, and once the volume was low enough, Dr. Levereux began once again, "And here today, is Mr. Mavros himself to give a short speech on his sponsorship and to reveal some of the projects he'll be working on with our board and bright students. So please help me in giving a warm, Tulane welcome to Mr. Henry Mavros!"

Applause erupted through the room once again, as well as the flash of many cameras. Lily had not dared to look up, still entwining her fingers together in her lap.

"Good God almighty!" Came Anna's breathless voice, "He's gorgeous!" Feeling Anna nudge her in the shoulder, Lily turned to face her friend. "Lily, he's practically a god!"

Lily's eyes traveled to the podium, her gaze falling upon a tall, broad-shouldered man with ebony curls. His pale face looked up from his notes, and Lily became breathless.

He was elegant, intimidating, and _very_ handsome. She had never seen anyone like him before. And yet, oddly enough, he seemed eerily familiar.

 _Those eyes…_

His icy blue eyes roamed over the crowd before his deep, velvety voice echoed through the microphone. "Good afternoon, Science majors of Tulane. I'm very excited to be working with this university and, in particular, these set of students. Tulane has promised me talent, hard-work, and achievement through its many students and faculty members. I've planned three major projects for this year, one of them including a Classification of Rare Gems in one of my labs."

Faculty and students all murmured in awe, but Lily could not tear her gaze away from Mr. Mavros. Something about him felt so familiar to her…

"Over the centuries, Science has proven to be one of the most important marvels of our world. From health and medicine, to chemistry and physics, discoveries are happening every day. I'm putting in my sponsorship into Tulane because I see the capability of discoveries being made here. I want the world to see how helpful science can be. How-"

Lily's heart stopped. His gaze fell directly in line with hers, his icy eyes meeting her warm brown ones. Time had stopped as she became lost in his stare, feeling the world disappear around them. She felt as though she and Henry Mavros were the only ones inside the auditorium.

His handsome face eased into a small smile, and to Lily, it felt as if he were sharing that private smile with only her.

"How _beautiful_ science can be."

His eyes bore into Lily's as he said the word 'beautiful', making Lily blush and her heart pound. Suddenly, his eyes left hers, breaking the intense lock, and Lily could even _feel_ the loss of his warm gaze.

"I plan to make great things happen here, and I'm certain that you are all willing to as well." He gave a curt nod, finishing his speech, "Thank you." Applause rang out once again, and he responded with quick waves into the crowd.

Lily stared as he moved gracefully across the stage, keeping his head high and his back straight. However right before he disappeared behind the navy blue curtain, his eyes shifted to hers once again.

The moment felt as if it was in slow motion, even though it lasted for a brief second. She swore she could have seen another smile, one that was meant only for her.

 _Those eyes…_

Lily fell back into her seat as Henry Mavros disappeared behind the curtain. She did not know how or where, but she had seen those eyes before.

Perhaps once upon a dream.

* * *

 **maybe santa will bring u another update :-)**

 **also tulane is a real school in NOLA and McAlister is an actual theater, so I def don't own those bc they are real**


	5. four

**ho ho ho**

 **no i'm not calling you names, santa has brought a late present**

* * *

It had been like a dream.

Hades replayed those few seconds of eye contact between him and his love over and over again. Seeing her laugh in the open air earlier had been a sight to behold, but once Hades caught her attention at his assembly, memories of her gaze flooded him.

She still had the kind and warm gaze she had always possessed, but something was still missing. Her eyes weren't the vibrant gold Hades dreamt of each night, but more of a light maple color. Instead of regarding Hades with love and passion, she stared in confusion and shock at Henry Mavros.

Hades' heart was torn. He felt a happiness that he never thought could be felt again at the sight of his Persephone, but he also felt the pang of hurt when he saw the confusion in her gaze.

Persephone didn't remember him at all.

Walking through the cemented pathways, Hades kept his usual cool gaze, never revealing his inner turmoil. He _had_ to make Persephone remember their past. He had waited thousands and thousands of years for this moment, and seeing Persephone alive gave Hades' cold heart a renewed beat of hope and love.

Silently, Hades matched his stride with a weary Thanatos, who had his blazer draped over his shoulder as they walked in the heat of Louisiana.

"I saw her too," Thanatos suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Hades kept his gaze forward, his icy eyes never faltering. After a few steps, he turned to Thanatos slowly, a sad smirk gracing his features. "She didn't remember me."

Thanatos gave a slow nod, "She will, boss. In time,"

"I don't want more time, Thanatos. I've waited for _so_ long."

"I know, Hades. But still, we'll find a way. You just have to be patient-"

"I've been patient!" Hades barked, his large hands balling into fists. He then put two hands on Thanatos' shoulders, his eyes leveling. "You- you don't know what it feels like. To dream a sweet dream of her every single night, only to wake up to the nightmare of reality of her gone. And then, I _find_ her, just as beautiful as she was, maybe even more so. But," Hades stopped, his voice losing strength. Slowly, Hades dropped his hands, desperation crossing his features. "But, when I look into her eyes, she doesn't know me."

Hades was no stranger to pain and agony. His life before Persephone had been lifeless and dull, and he never known acceptance or kindness, being out casted by all of the Olympians. Persephone came into his life then, but just as Hades began to feel true happiness for the first time in his life, fate had ripped his young love away due to Hades himself, the dark man.

His only ray of hope then was Hecate, who had miraculously brought Persephone brought back to life, set to awaken at Pluto's alignment. But even his promise of reunion was short-lived, as Hecate hid herself along with Persephone asking Hades to never see her again. After her disappearance, Hades once again slipped into his dark, familiar life, spending every waking moment blaming himself for Persephone's curse.

And now?

He had her once again. With just one glance, Hades found himself at her mercy once again. Anything she wanted, he would provide. He would go to the ends of the universe for her.

He saw her, through her, losing himself in her light.

But she didn't see him.

Hades had had enough of fate dictating his life. He no longer wanted to suffer or fall into his dark life. He had to fight for Persephone and their happiness. If that meant leaving no survivors, then so be it.

Narrowing his eyes, he spoke determinedly to Thanatos' silent figure, "I'll make her remember. She belongs with me, and I've finished being patient."

* * *

It had been like a dream.

Lily chewed on her yellow, wooden pencil as she stared blankly at the board in front of the large auditorium she currently sat in. After the assembly, Lily had departed from Claire and Anna, practically jogging across campus to get to her next lecture on time.

She had been sitting in her wooden seat for one hour, her mind refusing to pay attention. Glancing down at her notebook, she sighed as a blank page stared back at her.

Her mind played the memory of Henry Mavros over and over, leaving no details behind. His tall and strong build invaded her mind, his handsome face etched into every corner of her brain. His chiseled jaw and his black curls consumed her every thought, leaving no room for much else.

It was the memory of his intense stare-down during the assembly that made Lily's heart beat rapidly. His icy eyes left a distinguished mark on her, and his gaze felt eerily familiar to her. She felt safe, secure, _protected._

Lily had never heard of the name Henry Mavros until this semester. She couldn't think of any magazine or article she read of him, so she couldn't explain how she swore she had met Henry Mavros before.

"Miss Propolos?"

Snapping back to her lecture, Lily's eyes were met with hundreds of waiting stares.

"I'm sorry?" She lamely excused.

"I asked you, Miss Propolos, the victor of the Peloponnesian Wars." Professor Hawkins repeated, making Lily freeze.

She struggled to give an answer, embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming in lecture.

"Sparta," came the hushed whisper behind her.

Her eyes scrunched in confusion, before quickly answering as to somewhat please the already irate professor, "The Spartans,"

"Correct, Miss Propolos," Professor Hawkins dully replied, turning to his board once again, writing and explaining more topics.

Lily let out a breath, relieved that she wouldn't have to be embarrassed further by her World History professor. Turning to thank her savior, she was met with a handsome man, his dark eyes complimented by his dark hair. He smiled warmly at Lily, a grin widening on her face in response.

"Thank you," She mouthed.

"You're welcome," was his silent reply.

Lily then turned, a small smile still on her face. Gingerly, she grasped her pencil, ready to, finally, take notes.

"And so, for next lecture, we'll pick it up right where we left today. Class dismissed,"

Lily snorted as she sat in her seat. She watched as all the students packed their belongings, quickly exiting the large auditorium.

She huffed as she stood and closed her notebook, walking towards the exit. Henry Mavros was dangerously conquering her mind, leaving her to become unfocused and dazed.

Pushing the auditorium door, Lily stepped into the warmth of the day, hurriedly walking to meet Claire and Anna once more.

"Hey!"

Lily turned, smiling as she recognized her savior from the previous class. "Hey,"

"I wish I could say that I wasn't waiting for you, but I was." He shrugged.

Lily laughed in response, "I wish I could say that I knew the answer to Professor Hawkins' question, but I didn't. Thanks again, I would've been so embarrassed."

He rubbed the back of his neck, his suspended, tan pants rising as he did. "Oh shucks, it was no problem."

Lily smiled, shifting her books to rest on the crook of her arm, reaching out a small hand. "I'm Lily Propolos,"

"I know," He blurted, shaking her hand.

Her eyebrows raised in question as he blushed a deep scarlet, "I mean, I wrote an article about you and your Peru trip for the school paper. I'm a scholarship kid, and writing the articles gives me a few extra cents."

"I see," Lily nodded, amused by his ramblings.

"Gosh, I didn't even introduce myself! Name's Mike, Mike Guerr. Well, my name is Aaron Michael Guerr, but I go by Mike."

Lily giggled, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mike. Listen, I've gotta run, but maybe I can sit by you next class? I know nobody in this lecture."

Mike eagerlyf nodded, "For sure! I'm real good at World History, so if you need help, I'm your guy!"

Lily grinned, "Thanks, I'll be sure to take you up on that." Passing by, she glanced over her shoulder, a small blush creeping on Mike's handsome face. "See you later, Mike,"

Picking up her pace, Lily sped walk to the edge of campus, cursing as the clock chimed signaling the hour.

* * *

"And so why were you late today, silly Lily?"

Lily rolled her eyes at Anna's pet name for her. Each day, the three girls would meet at the edge of campus to walk home together. After her conversation with Mike, Lily had rushed as fast as she could to their usual meeting spot, but was met with complaints from both Claire and Anna of her twenty minute tardiness.

The three girls walked along the sidewalks of the French Quarter, making their way down Royal Street.

"How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Lily laughed. "I caught up with somebody from my History class right after lecture, and I guess I just lost track of time."

Anna cooed, "Ooh! Was it a boy? It was, wasn't it! You're blushing!"

"Anna, leave her alone," Claire chided.

"Thank you, Claire." Lily deadpanned. "And yes, Anna, it was a boy. His name was Mike Guerr and he was quite the gentleman."

Anna squealed, "Was he cute?"

Lily smiled, her cheeks turning pink, "Yes, he was."

"Is that the only thing you care about?" Claire glared at Anna.

Anna shrugged in response, "If silly Lily says he's cute, then what's wrong? Lily, you can have your History hunk and I guess I'll just set myself up with that delicious Henry Mavros."

At his name, Lily froze.

His presence had quieted down in her mind after her encounter with Mike, but now he was back, and with a vengeance.

Claire snorted, "And what about me? Who do I end up with?"

"You'll end up by yourself, since you're so pessimistic all the time." Anna replied.

Claire whacked Anna playfully on the shoulder, resulting in a squeal from the teasing redhead.

Although her friends joked around her, Lily became absorbed in her thoughts of Henry Mavros once again. Was this a curse? Each time he was mentioned, Lily lost all self-control. How could this man have such a hold over her?

"Hello! Lily!"

For what seemed like the millionth time today, Lily snapped out of her thoughts. She frowned at Anna and Claire's confused stares. "What?"

Anna frowned as she placed the back of her hand onto Lily's forehead, "Are you sick, honey? You seem…out of it today."

Lily gulped and shook her head, "No, no. I guess I'm just a bit hungry that's all."

"Well hey! Café Beignet is a few buildings down, want me to wrangle us some beignets? My treat!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, you don't have to-" Claire began, but was interrupted by Anna's tan palm hovering in the air.

"I won't take no for an answer," she grinned, "Matter of fact, I'll get a head start!" Breaking off into a run, Anna yelled over her shoulder, "When you get there, I'll have them ready!"

Lily laughed softly at the spontaneity of her best friend as she sprinted down Royal Street, slowly disappearing from the view. She frowned at the thought of her friends taking notice of her absent mind, although they didn't know the real reason behind it.

"That Anna," Claire spoke suddenly, breaking their silence.

"You know how she is," Lily replied.

Passing by the colorful homes, Lily and Claire fell into another comfortable silence as they made their way to Café Beignet. Her flats made no sound as she stepped delicately on the concrete, her books held tightly to her chest.

"So," Claire began, "Who's this Mike?"

"Oh no, Claire. Not you too!" Lily teased, slightly nudging her friend in the shoulder.

Claire smiled, "I'm just curious!"

"Well, he saved me from embarrassment, that's for sure."

"How?" Claire prodded.

"I dazed off in class today. So when Professor Hawkins asked me a question about today's topic, I froze. Mike was sitting behind me and whispered it to me, saving me from utter disappointment and chortling."

Claire sighed, "Are you okay, Lily? Anna's right, you have been acting a little off today."

Lily kept her gaze on her flats as she walked, "I'm fine, I promise. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Plus, I haven't eaten- oof!"

"Lily!"

Lily's sentence was cut short as a strong force collided with her small frame, sending her stumbling back. Her books fell out of her arms, flying all over the pavement before her.

Regaining her composure, Lily immediately began to pick up her things, mumbling apologies profusely.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention. I'm sorry for…" Her sentence trailed off as she saw a large, pale hand grabbing all of her belongings. Slowly, her eyes looked up, only to be met with those cursed icy eyes plaguing her mind.

Henry Mavros smiled as he offered his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Tentatively, Lily placed her small hand in his, gasping as she felt electricity flow through their skin. He effortlessly lifted her to her feet, breaking the contact of their hands once she had been stable.

"Lily, you okay? Hey, mister! Did you not see us walking?" Claire yelled.

Lily broke their eye contact unwillingly, shaking her head at Claire, "Claire, I'm fine." She then looked back to Henry Mavros, concern crossing her features, "Mister, I'm so sorry, I should have paid attention."

"On the contrary, I should have been paying more attention." His deep and smooth voice sent shivers down Lily's spine.

She took in his crisp black suit, her eyes roaming over his large build. Lily felt as though the outside world around them had significantly darkened, leaving her and Henry Mavros alone.

"Oh god," Claire groaned.

Lily snapped her head towards her friend, "Claire?" She followed her glare to the gentleman next to Mr. Mavros, his face mirroring Claire's annoyed expression.

"You!" He pointed, "You just cause trouble everywhere, don't you?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Wow, here you are, yet again, ruining another moment of my day."

"Oh yeah? Well, listen here you little-"

"Miss," Mr. Mavros interrupted, his ocean gaze never leaving hers, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Henry Mavros."

"Yes, I was at your assembly today at Tulane. I'm a student there, my aname is Lily Propolos."

He smiled charmingly, revealing his perfect rows of teeth. "Miss Propolos, an honor. Please, allow me to make up for this little accident. Would you care for anything?"

"Well, I-"

"She's not interested," Claire interrupted, her harsh glare deepening. "She's got plans already."

An 'O' formed on Lily's face, the shock of her friend's rude words obviously written across her face. She slowly turned to look at Mr. Mavros, afraid to see his reaction to Claire's outburst.

He simply grinned down at her, his eyes gleaming with an emotion that Lily could not decode. "Another time, perhaps."

Lily could only nod, afraid to say anything else.

"Until then," Henry Mavros declared, reaching for Lily's hand and bringing it up to his lips.

Lily stared, wide-eyed as he dusted a delicate kiss on her knuckles. His eyes met hers one last time, before he pulled his own hand away, blending into the streets of the French Quarter.

Lily held her hand to her chest, feeling the fire beneath the skin of where Mr. Mavros' lips had touched. She had felt this before…

 _Slowly, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips._

 _"Until then,"_

She turned, her eyes following his retreating figure. Slowly, she brought her knuckles up to her soft cheek and then to her lips, relishing the feel of his gallant kiss.

 _Until then…_

* * *

 ** _cafe beignet is a real place on royal st so i dont own it dont sue me_**


	6. five

**hi i wish i had an excuse but i don't, i'd just like to say that moving to university is long and tedious, and college is a huge money trap DONT FALL FOR IT**

 **just kidding, stay in school kids**

 **so i have a few new readers, so hello to u, i love you**

* * *

Lily's mind was still spinning as she stood on the hard pavement of Royal Street, the reminder of her encounter with one Henry Mavros keeping her white shoes firmly rooted to the ground.

She admitted she had thought him attractive at the school assembly, and even perceived him to be mysterious and alluring. But now, seeing him in person, within mere inches of her face, Lily had clearly underestimated the power and hold Henry Mavros had on her.

His pale skin was flawless, no sign of imperfection on his milky complexion. The dark curls that beautifully framed his face curled perfectly in every direction, making Lily fight the urge to flow her hand through them.

His eyes once again had filled Lily with a strange, but familiar emotion that had plagued her night and day. Although his business attire screamed of formalities and seriousness, his smile had hinted at his playful and mischievous side. And for some odd reason, Lily had known that smile. Whether it was from her sweetest dream or her vivid imagination, she did not know, but she had the feeling she had seen it before.

Many times before.

"Hello? Base to Lily? Come in, Lily!"

Lily focused her eyes onto Anna's tan hand, which was frantically waving inches away from Lily's face.

"Anna," came Lily's timid reply. She watched as Anna placed one hand on her hip, while the other tugged a large, plastic bag.

"I leave you alone to buy us beignets for two minutes, and you go to the loony bin! What happened that made you all freaky, hon?"

Lily glanced over to Claire, who had a scowl on her pretty face as she stared between the two girls.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Anybody?"

"We bumped into somebody while we were waiting, and I guess you can say Lily got a little star-struck." Claire said, her tone souring with each word.

Anna's eyes widened as she jumped up and down, clutching onto both Lily and Claire's arms, pulling them in excitement. "Star-struck? My goodness, who was it? Don't tell me it was Cary Grant! Bing Crosby?"

"N-no, it was…" Lily began quietly, her eyes never meeting Anna's.

"It was? Tell me!"

Lily loosened out of Anna's hard grasp, taking a few steps from her friends and letting her eyes wander towards the direction Henry had left moments ago. "It was Henry Mavros." The hint of a secret smile crept onto Lily's pink lips, her entire being tingling as she remembered his vivid gaze.

Anna squealed, resulting in Claire hastily covering her ears. "Shut it, Anna! Half of New Orleans will think we're murdering ya!"

Anna groaned at Claire's demand. She reached into the bag she was holding and pulled out a crisp pastry, powdered sugar falling to the floor as she held it out towards the pessimistic Claire. "Here, doll. Take a beignet and be happy for crying out loud. I can't stand your negativity anymore!"

As Claire begrudgingly nibbled on her beignet, Anna smiled widely at Lily. She grabbed her hand as they began to walk once more. "Silly Lily, I knew you found him attractive! There's no hiding it from me."

Lily shrugged, "I never said he wasn't. I didn't say anything."

"Well then, that's your problem! How else is he going to know of your undying love for him?"

Claire choked, "Her _what_?"

Lily laughed, "Anna, you're completely loony!"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Alright then, how come you were so dazed once I got back from the café?"

"I- I'm not sure. I guess I was a little embarrassed after he helped me pick up all my stuff-"

"Excuse me?" Anna interrupted.

"We were waiting for you to get back when Mr. Mavros and his disgusting assistant bumped into us. Mr. Mavros bumped into Lily, making all of her schoolbooks fall, Mr. Mavros helped her, he kissed her hand, and then he left." Claire explained in one breath.

" _Excuse me?"_ Anna repeated.

Lily sighed, "He kissed my hand before he left. It was an apology." Although one side of Lily, the logical side, argued this case, the romantic and hopeful side of Lily argued that it had been more than just a simple apology. Not to mention, she had felt a strong feeling of déjà vu once Mr. Mavros had left.

"Apology, schmology!" Anna yelled, placing herself in front of Lily, walking backwards on the sidewalk. "Lily! This is huge! A handsome, foreign billionaire charmingly kisses your hand after coming to your rescue!"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right after _he_ bumped into her and knocked her over. Prince Charming, indeed."

Anna batted her hand in Claire's direction, "Oh, ignore her! She's just a cranky old hag." Claire scoffed at Anna's insult, but Claire paid no attention as she bore her eyes into Lily's. "Lils, this could be your one true love!"

Lily put her hands up, "Anna, you're going way too far with this."

"Oh right," Anna exclaimed, "I forgot all about your history hunk. Mr. Mike was it?"

"Lily can have friends that are boys, Anna. Not everyone has to be a love interest, you know?" Claire murmured as she chewed on a beignet.

Pointing an accusatory finger at Claire, Anna laughed, "And you, missy! What did you mean by 'disgusting assistant'?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "It was the same moronic guy who asked me for the time in front of the auditorium. He's just so rude, and I don't like him one bit."

"That's what you say now, but all great love stories start out that way. It would be perfect for some rude stranger to ruffle your uptight feathers, Claire. You need a man!"

"And you need a _life_ ," Claire replied.

"Anna," Lily breathed, "Leave it. We're almost home, and you know how my mom is about this kind of thing."

Ever since she could remember, Lily's mother had been fiercely wary of the male species. Boys that befriended Lily were fine, but once they had shown interest in her or vice versa, the friendship would ultimately come to an end. Always.

Anna huffed, waving a delicate finger in the air, "Well, this little doll hasn't heard the last of this, Lily Propolos."

"And this _cranky old hag_ is tired of this conversation anyway," Claire added, making Lily laugh loudly.

Their trek continued on, the girls giggling and talking of other topics until the Propolos residence came into view. The Propolos mansion was one of, if not the, largest mansion on Royal Street. The grand grey building with white French-Door windows took up the entire corner of the street, its three floors standing proudly in the heart of the French Quarter.

Lily was still laughing as Claire and Anna playfully bickered, until a familiar voice chirped through the air.

"Miss! How nice to see you again! And you've brought Miss Claire and Miss Anna!"

The young maid pulled the grand wooden double doors open, allowing the girls to quickly shuffle inside.

"I'll take your things, Miss Lily."

Lily smiled at the young girl, her honey eyes smoldering, "Thank you, Cherry."

* * *

Hades sat idly at his desk, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular as he replayed his encounter with Lily Propolos. To have her so near had been euphoric, as he could still remember her sweet vanilla perfume circling her small frame, and although her golden eyes had dimmed to a bright honey, she still captivated him as no other immortal or mortal could ever dream of.

For hours upon hours, he thought of nothing but her. His new office on Canal Street had just been opened, and his business was teeming with life. The sound of a hectic office building filled his ears, but Hades found that he could dull the ringing telephone and the taps of the typewriters out. Recently, he had been so consumed with the thought of regaining Persephone that he could forgo any and every distraction. Which is why he barely heard Thanatos loudly enter his office with envelopes teetering in his hands.

"Well, _Diamondeus_ is now officially open in New Orleans, boss. Although I'm not sure we'll get many customers. The middle class is dominant here, and I reckon they don't have enough money to buy diamonds."

Hades played with a slick, ebony pen, never once looking up to face Thanatos. "Please," He scoffed. "The French Quarter is filled with upper class aristocrat-wannabes. Take for instance, if Mrs. Gareux of Decatur Street bought a diamond necklace, then by the next week or so, Mrs. Rinaldi of Royal Street will have an even bigger and brighter necklace. No, Thanatos, here in the French Quarter, all's fair in fashion and riches."

He slowly looked up, his usual smirk falling into place. Hades had no doubt of the greed and lust here in the Crescent City. The upper class had the ambition and money to show off their lavish way of living, just as the generation before them, and before them, and before them starting at the beginning of time. Olympians were keen to pick up Hades' most expensive and biggest jewels, as one god or goddess always trying to outdo the other. These modern aristocrats were no different.

Thanatos sighed, "That may be, but not everybody is in good financial standing after the war."

"And d'you think lack of funds stops them? They could have no penny to their _illustrious_ family name, millions indebted to the bank, and they would still show off their 'apparent' wealth." Hades spat.

Thanatos narrowed his eyes and nodded, "How right you are. Which brings me to this, actually." Pulling a white envelope from his stack, Thanatos placed it onto Hades' dark desk, awaiting his master's reaction.

The envelope had the name 'Henry Mavros' written in elegant script on the front, making Hades sneer at it. "Well, what's this then?" He asked, looking up.

Thanatos smirked in response, "Open it,"

Rolling his eyes, Hades grabbed his sleek letter-opener and gently opened the envelope. He then pulled out an intricate piece of parchment, his eyes narrowing as he read its content.

 _Dear Mr. Henry Mavros,_

 _Please join us on September 31 as we host The 32nd Louisiana Wildlife Charity Ball. Live music, excellent Louisiana Cuisine, as well as an Open Bar shall be available._

 _Donations are accepted to aid the National Wildlife in research and Bayou restorations, but are not mandatory. Please attach any donations to the smaller envelope enclosed below. As well as donations, our annual Southern Belle Auction will be held this year to increase funds._

 _6:00 to the last stroke of midnight_

 _The Grand Ballroom on Royal St._

 _Please bring this invitation for entry._

 _The Louisiana Department of National Wildlife_

Hades let out a cold laugh, "This is ridiculous."

"Aw, Hades c'mon! It'll be a grand party. Open bar, eh?"

"I don't have time for nonsense."

"Exactly, boss. Live a little! We're in the Big Easy, for crying out loud. This is the best city we've lived in since Ancient times!"

Hades stood suddenly, his immense height stretching. He walked over to his large window overlooking the lively French Quarter. Staring out into the city, he slowly spoke. "I'm here to get Persephone. Balls and Bars mean nothing to me. I'm here for one purpose and one purpose only." He threw a hand to his curls, racing it through. "I need her to remember."

Thanatos opened his mouth to alleviate his master's stress, when suddenly the office intercom loudly beeped. "Mr. Mavros, you have a visitor."

Hades groaned as he returned to his desk and pressed the button to reply, "Not now, Martha. I'm very busy to accept any visitors. Tell them to come tomorrow during business hours, please."

The pair were met with silence, making Hades sigh and sit in his large chair. "I'll have Martha arrange a donation and send my declination." He handed the invitation back to Thanatos, who carefully placed it back onto his desk.

"I'll just leave it here for you," Hades was about to argue, but Thanatos quickly added, "I just want you to think it over. And who knows? Maybe Lady Persephone will be there."

A soft smile spread on Hades' face at the sound of her name, but his scowl quickly returned as he heard the unmistakable sound of his newest secretary, Martha, frantically shouting. "Ma'am! Please, Mr. Mavros is too busy to tend to any visitors!"

Hades and Thanatos both turned to the office door, their look of confusion meeting the panting Martha as she swung open the office door, "Mr. Mavros, I'm so very sorry, she just flew right by!"

Martha was slightly pushed as the mysterious visitor came in, a frown on her pretty face. Her ebony hair was pulled back tightly and intricately, and her expensive blue dress made the loud statement of her wealth.

Hades' eyes widened at her appearance, and Thanatos jumped backwards at her entry.

Her eyes narrowed as she met Hades', a sour look crossing her delicate, pale features.

"Mr. Henry Mavros."

* * *

The sun beat down strongly onto Tulane's campus. Students scurried throughout, some on their way to class, others chatting amicably with friends, and some enjoying the Louisiana warmth.

Lily sighed as she set her book down and uncrossed her legs to let them rest on the soft grass. Her long red skirt draped around her legs, shielding them from the sun's powerful rays. After her many classes, she found the temptation of reading on the lush grass under the sun to be irresistible. Pulling a book from her bag, she spent hours in the depths of the pages of her book, paying little attention to the outside world around her.

At times, she would find herself thinking of the man who had recently invaded most of her thoughts. How was it that Lily could feel as though they've met before? They had never met until his arrival to Tulane, but Lily felt she had shared some kind of secret memory and a strong bond with Henry Mavros.

 _"Miss," Mr. Mavros interrupted, his ocean gaze never leaving hers, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Henry Mavros."_

Groaning at the memory, Lily flung herself backwards, her back hitting the grass as she extended her arms out. Feeling the blades of grass on her fingertips, Lily closed her eyes, trying to compose herself as she was soothed by the sound of chirping birds and the slight howl of the wind.

She frowned as she felt the sudden cold of the blocked sun, and as she opened her eyes to see the intruder, her gaze softened as she was met with the friendly smile of Mike Guerr.

"Hiya Lily!"

"Hello, Mike!" Lily replied, sitting up once again. "Care to sit and enjoy the sun?"

He sputtered, "Oh, I couldn't possibly. I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

Lily waved her hand, "Of course not. No intrusion whatsoever. In fact, I would very much like for you to sit."

Mike giggled, "Alright then," Mike fell to the grass, his high trousers pulling even higher to reveal his striped socks and worn out sneakers as he sat next to Lily. "So, do you have any classes to go to?"

Lily shook her head, "Nope, I'm done for the day. It was just too nice outside, and I always carry a book with me, so I thought why not? And you?"

"I just finished too. Been up since seven this morning! Haven't had a thing to eat."

Lily watched as he rummaged through his large schoolbag, the mess of papers and school supplies threatening to pour out. "That's… awful," Lily replied.

Mike then pulled out several baggies of dried fruit, and held them up for Lily to see. "You want some? It's just dried fruit. My ma doesn't let me eat real fruit, since I choked on the juice of an apple once."

Lily gave a soft laugh, "Sure, I'd love some."

Mike beamed as he placed each bag out in front of him on the grass for Lily to choose. "Okay, so I have apples, oranges, strawberries, peaches, and pomegranates. Pick whichever one you'd like,"

Lily's eyes lit up at the last bag, "Pomegranates are my favorite,"

Mike's lips puckered in disgust, "Really? Ma always buys them since they're cheap at the French Market, but I find them gross. Never really liked them. But here!"

Handing a large seed to Lily, she thanked Mike and placed the fruit delicately into her mouth. "It tastes a little bit different when it's dry," She laughed.

Mike rubbed the back of his head in shame, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Lily only smiled in reassurance, "Hey, did you ever publish your article? You know, the one about my trip to Peru?"

Mike nodded eagerly, "Oh yeah! It's being printed in the monthly edition. You'll be under the 'Terrific Tulane Student' section,"

"I can't wait to read it then! Hopefully you don't make me out to be some plant-freak." Lily joked.

"Oh, I could never. You're great," Mike said seriously.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally making comments about academics or things that they enjoyed to do.

Mike was a History major, and he attended Tulane University on pure scholarship. He and his mother lived in the outer rings of New Orleans, right next to the Mississippi River. He explained that his house was in the not-so-nice part of town, as the houses were small and frail.

Achieving his student employment for Tulane's school paper, Mike was able to spare money for textbooks and other essentials for school as to not bother his mom with expenses in their limited budget. Lily found herself admiring Mike, as his independence and ambition to work and study were characteristics that Lily found rarely in her small circle of friends. He was like a breath of fresh air, reminding Lily that she needed to be down to earth and grounded even with all the privileges she had been blessed with her whole life.

Mike also allowed her to, even for a little while, push those haunting, icy eyes to the back of her mind.

* * *

"Mr. Henry Mavros."

Hades stood slowly, his grand posture rising as he straightened his suit. "Martha, Nathaniel. If I could please have a moment with our visitor."

Martha simply nodded weakly, apologizing as she quickly hurried out of the office. Thanatos took one last look, silently telling Hades with his gaze that he would be near should he need help. At Hades' stoic nod, Thanatos left the office, closing the door behind him.

The silence was deafening in Hades' office. He paced around the room, while his guest stood powerfully in the center.

"After so many years, I never thought I'd see you at my door." Hades said.

"And after so many years, I never thought I'd see you in the same _continent_." Came her reply.

Hades growled, "How dare you show your face here after your betrayal. After I gave you a home, a position, my _friendship._ After all that, and you still did what you did."

She stiffened. "I did what I had to. And how dare _you_ show _your_ face here after I warned you."

"Please, let's not play the victim, Mrs. Propolos. Or should I say… _Hecate._ " Hades spat.

Hecate raised her chin, "I took Persephone for her safety. I guarded her while she slept throughout all of these centuries, hoping and begging the cosmos that you wouldn't find her. I knew it would cause you trouble, and that's why I left without telling you. She was in danger."

Anger engulfed Hades' entire being. "What danger? Her curse had been lifted! I _saw_ her breathing myself. I could have taken care of her. You let me live all this time in agony and pain, waiting for a sliver of hope that never came until I pushed fate aside and searched for her myself."

Hecate's eyes softened. "Hades, I know you won't understand. But if you had been in my position, you would have done exactly the same thing."

"No, I wouldn't have!" Hades roared. "You _took_ her from me. You let guilt consume me for thousands of years. I blamed myself every day for her curse, and I had found her cure, Hecate. We were so close to happiness, but it was taken away, just as everything is." He slammed a hand down onto his desk, the loud smack making Hecate jump. "But, imagine my surprise when I find out that it wasn't my cursed fate, or the cosmos who took her, but _you._ "

Hecate gulped, "Please, Hades. I beg of you. Please don't make her remember."

Hades seethed, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't. Give me at least one reason as to why I can't be happy with her once more. Give me a reason to walk among the mortal lands alone for the next hundred or thousand centuries. She doesn't belong in this pretend life you've given her, she belongs by _my_ side."

Hecate opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly, seemingly arguing internally. She finally opted to keep her mouth closed, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"As I expected," Hades chuckled darkly. His eyes dangerously bore into hers, his menacing tone making the large office seem small and cold, "Nothing is stopping me this time, Hecate. I was a fool to let the Fates decide my life for me, but not anymore. I'm making my own fate, and I assure you that Persephone is in it."

Taking large steps, he angrily opened the office door, hinting at Hecate's departure.

She looked to Hades with disappointment in her eyes as she trudged to the door, stopping in front of the tall god, pleading one last time. "Hades, you're making a huge mistake."

He smirked, "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

 **so hopefully you got the cherry reference from the sleeping goddess, i'll be filling this story with a lot of references like that throughout**

 **also i love everybody's guesses as to who everyone is**

 **you wait, we've just started!**

 **until next time :-)**


	7. six

**hello all, i know i suck, no need to tell me lol**

 **school is absolutely wild but i swear a blood oath that i will finish**

* * *

Hecate sat straight as a pin, her eyes taking in the tourists and citizens of New Orleans as they breezed by the outdoor café she had picked for her lunch with Persephone.

Although her beautiful face seemed emotionless, her mind was reeling with Hades' cold words. His threat was plain to see in his harsh demeanor, and if Hecate knew anything of her former king, it was that Hades' threats were always carried out.

Always.

Her body gave a slight shiver, and she speedily grabbed the glass of water placed in front of her, bringing it to her pink lips. Clatters of kitchen utensils and the various conversations around her seemed to drone out as Hecate remembered her life up until she moved to New Orleans.

After the Fate's second curse, Hecate wasted no time in taking Persephone far away from her home. Placing themselves in a small cottage near the northern Mediterranean, Hecate placed the young goddess in a guarded sleeping chamber, with Hecate having the only access to enter. She hid their immortal auras using spell books and old magic, leaving no divine trace of either of them to find. For centuries, she watched as Persephone slept peacefully, and often times, Hecate found herself spending time with the sleeping goddess and growing attached to the young queen.

Although Hecate was protective, nothing could have prepared her for Demeter's loud wails that could be heard throughout the land. Mortals would feel a strong breeze, hear the howling of a forceful wind, but Hecate knew better. The wails of Demeter lasted for five centuries, until eventually, Demeter had ceased, quietly mourning the loss of her daughter.

Hecate's eyes began to water as she remembered the look of Hades' pained face throughout the years of Persephone's disappearance. His look of anguish and torment as he mourned his wife in his everyday activities, her missing presence evident in his heart, haunted Hecate to this very day. She was the cause of her master's heartbreak.

The love that Persephone had shared with Hades was brighter than the sun and deeper than any of Poseidon's oceans. The first time Hades lost her, Hecate swore to herself that she would never see her master suffer as he did again. Her decision to take Persephone after her second curse was going to save both Hades and Persephone.

"My, my. Thinking of the ending of Casablanca again, are we?"

Hecate turned the soft voice, her smile growing at the sight of her queen, the goddess she had maternally bonded to. But in this life, she could not claim her as the grand and just queen she was, but the identity she had given her.

"Lily, darling, there you are. What kept you?"

Sitting in the seat before her, Lily smiled as she squeezed her hand. "I caught up with a professor at the university. It looks like I need a tutor in one of my requirement classes."

"A tutor?" Hecate frowned. "Which class is this, Lily? I thought you were passing all of your courses."

Lily opened the menu placed in front of her, her eyes never glancing up. "I am, it's just that I'm not comfortable in this specific class. I need some help with it to maintain a good grade, that's all."

Looking down at her own menu, Hecate raised an eyebrow, "That better be it, Lily Propolos. Or else I might have to ground you."

"Mother! Please, not this again."

"You know, I find it rather odd that you even have to look at the menu, since you order the same meal every time we come." Hecate slyly responded, her mouth turned into a playful smirk.

Lily looked straight into Hecate's eyes, her golden gaze holding an undertone of humor, "Change is good sometimes."

Hecate closed the menu, joining her hands together in front of her, "And I'm so glad you brought up the topic of change, my dear."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh no, what did I do now?"

"Not what you did, but what you _will do_."

"Do I even want to know?" Lily laughed, taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Since I am on the committee of Louisiana's Business Owners, and we're co-hosting the Wildlife Charity Ball-"

Lily's smile dropped. "Tell me you didn't."

"Lily, it's for a good cause, and-"

"Absolutely not."

"You have no choice. I'm telling you to."

Lily sighed, folding her arms on the white mantle of the table. "As my mother or as committee chair?"

Hecate shrugged, "Both. Because I am your mother and also because I've already put your name down on the auction list. I'm surprised at you, Lily. You've always wanted to take part in the Southern Belle Auction."

"I didn't mean it literally," Lily grumbled. "But since I have no choice, because my loving mother is an absolute tyrant, I suppose I'll do it with a smile on my face."

"Aw, darling," Hecate said lovingly, reaching out to squeeze Lily's hand, "Like you said, you have no choice."

Lily laughed at her response, playfully snatching her hand away. "No doubt there'll be some big bets."

"Oh, I'm sure. Although not as big as previous years. The war did have some effect on us."

Taking another drink of her tea, Lily blushed, "Yeah, but you have some new…money coming about."

"Oh, really?" Hecate chuckled, "As in?"

"Henry Mavros, the diamond guy."

Hecate's blood ran cold. Had he made himself appear in front of Persephone already? Had he begun her clock of doom?

She thought that by warning Hades to stay away was proactive, but had Hades begun his plan without her knowledge?

"Ah, yes." Hecate responded, critically eyeing Persephone as she played with her silverware. "And how do you know about Henry Mavros? Last I checked, you weren't interested in jewelry."

Lily laughed softly, "No, I-he was a presenter at my school. He's the new partner to the Geology department."

Hecate's eyes widened, "Tulane's Geology department?"

Lily nodded, "He gave a speech, and that's where I saw him."

Internally, Hecate sighed. They hadn't contacted each other yet, so it meant that Persephone was safe.

"He also…" Lily laughed again, her eyes gleaming with an emotion that Hecate had not seen in her eyes for thousands of years, "He accidentally bumped into me on the way home. He introduced himself and helped me pick up my things. He's a real gentleman."

Hecate's glass suddenly burst into tiny pieces, glass flying over the table and sprinkling onto the floor.

 _Hades._

* * *

"So, what do you say, Mr. Mavros?"

Hades looked up from his paperwork, his eyes meeting with one of the committee chairmen for the charity ball. Slipping back into the smooth façade of a businessman, Henry Mavros' smile oozed charisma.

"I believe I can make your order for the deadline, Mr. Gentry. Diamondeus would be honored to create the chandelier for your ball."

Mr. Gentry smiled, "Swell! I knew I could count on you, Mr. Mavros."

Hades nodded, "As you should, Mr. Gentry. I speak on behalf of all work efforts here at Diamondeus when I say that you will not be disappointed. And as this is a charity function, consider it my donation to your efforts."

"Oh, I couldn't- I- that just won't do-" Mr. Gentry sputtered.

Raising a hand, Hades cut the speechless man off, "I insist. I have a fondness in my heart for nature actually." The ghost of a small smile played on his lips, the image of flowers and secret gardens filling his mind.

"Well," Mr. Gentry said, laughing as he stood up in his chair, a movement followed by Hades, "That's mighty kind of you, Mr. Mavros. I sure do appreciate it."

Hades shook the chairman's hand firmly, "Think nothing of it. I'll have it delivered promptly before the ball."

"And you're sure you can't attend?"

Hades' fist balled up, turning white at the mere force. He detested social functions.

"I'm afraid I'm very busy still. With a new office, I'm afraid I've still got loads to do."

Nodding, Mr. Gentry smiled. "I understand. But should you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Turning his back and exiting, Hades' eyes followed the short man as he exited his office. After Hecate's impromptu but intense meeting, the committee of the charity ball had implored Diamondeus to design and create a magnificent chandelier to place above the ballroom. Hoping to gift the chandelier to the committee to escape their expectation of him attending, Hades now sat angrily at his desk, his grimace returning to his pale face.

"Hey boss," came Thanatos' voice.

"Go away. I'm busy." Hades growled.

"I can see that," Thanatos said, rolling his eyes. "I've actually got something you might be interested in seeing."

Hades slammed his fist down onto his desk forcefully, his cold eyes glaring at Thanatos, "Unless it's Hecate's head on a shiny platter, I'm not interested."

Thanatos chuckled, seemingly unaffected by his master's dangerous tone. Tossing a roll of the daily newspaper onto Hades' desk, he put his hands in his trouser pockets, "Page three."

Hades rolled his eyes as he accepted Thanatos to humor him, silently turning to page three.

 _Louisiana Wildlife Ball: Let's Get Wild!_

 _The committee of Business Owners are buzzing with preparing details for the annual exclusive Wildlife Ball, with donations by the thousands pouring in. But it's not the alligators and pelicans making Louisiana teem with gossip, but the guests!_

 _According to multiple sources, Mrs. Propolos of Prop Shipping, has extended her invitation to the most powerful couple in the good ol' U.S of A. Elijah and Hannah Jameson._

 _That's right folks, Wall Street's own elite couple is heading to the Big Easy, but we wonder what it was that convinced the mighty couple to descend from their thrones. Is our little Haley Propolos in anyway affiliated with the Jamesons? Or are they here for the daiquiris and the infamous Bourbon Street?_

Hades chuckled, "Well, well, well. Looks like Hecate has called in reinforcements."

Thanatos snorted, "Poseidon is also supposed to make an appearance. She's gathering all of the Olympians together, but why?"

Hades scoffed, "For ungodly reasons, I imagine."

"Well now you have to go to this ball. Hecate's obviously trying to get all the Olympians together, something might be wrong."

"I am _not_ an Olympian." Hades gritted. "Let them drink and be merry in their ludicrous excuses of human lives, I want no part in it. I'm here for one purpose and one purpose only."

"So, you're not going?" Thanatos asked, an eyebrow perfectly arched in question.

"No." Hades snarled, shoving the newspaper back into Thanatos's hands.

Thanatos only laughed in response, leaving the paper on his boss' desk. Turning to leave, he called over his shoulder, "Looks like somebody didn't read page four."

Watching Thanatos' smug figure saunter out of the office, Hades once again ripped open the paper, almost tempted to burn the entire object once he caught sight of Haley Propolos' image on the page he had been reading. Turning the page, his interest was immediately piqued.

 _Annual Southern Belle Auction_

 _Attention all gentlemen of New Orleans! Here's your chance to earn time with a beautiful lady! Take out your checkbooks and check your schedule, because here is the list of 1947's Southern Belles:_

 _Jenna Armoire_

 _Lee Breaux_

 _Heather Fuller_

 _Janice Klepper_

 _Norma Jean LaCombe_

 _Mary Martinez_

 _Lily Propolos_

 _Megan Sabine_

 _Sarah Thibodeaux_

 _Vanessa Winston_

 _*All proceeds go directly to Louisiana's Department of Wildlife*_

Putting the paper back onto his desk gently, Hades smirked.

Not only would he win Persephone back, but he would relish in the feeling of surprising the Olympians, and possibly turning their golden night into a nightmare.

Exiting his office, he stopped in front of his mousy attendant's desk. "Clara, please let the committee chairman know that I will be attending the charity ball after all." He barked.

"Yes, Mr. Mavros, I'll get on that right away." she squeaked in response.

Meeting Thanatos' smirk across the Diamondeus office, Hades simply laughed coldly. "Well Nathaniel, it looks like we have a party to go to."

Thanatos crossed the room rapidly, his laugh echoing around the office. "Alright, boss! That's what I like to hear! Oh, man, it's going to be loads of fun!"

"Yes," Hades replied quietly, holding the newspaper tightly in his hand, "Quite the party."

* * *

Lily sighed as she tried on yet another gown. Turning to view the different angles in the three-piece mirror before her, she frowned at the green tulle skirt that engulfed her short frame. After the interesting lunch with her mother, Lily spent the rest of the afternoon searching for the perfect dress for the charity ball. Participating in the Southern Belle Auction was a great honor, and she planned to do her very best to look presentable in her mother's honor.

She sighed in frustration as she shook her head, shimmying out of the disastrous green gown. Letting it pool around her feet, she gently stepped out of the ring of fabric and turned her head to the rack of dresses before her. As she slid the hangers of dresses across, Lily thought of her mother's anguished face once she had mentioned Henry Mavros. At first, Lily shrugged off her mother's nervousness, as she always was wary of her male friends and potential suitors. But the look on her face wasn't her usual condescending glare, but more of a worried, helpless look. To top it all off, her mother's glass spontaneously burst into tiny pieces, even though her mother assured Lily and the onlookers at the restaurant that she had simply gripped the glass too tightly.

But Lily swore she never saw her mother's hand touch the glass.

Reaching the end of the rack, Lily stepped back in disappointment. None of the gowns were her style; some were too brightly colored, others were duller than the concrete outside of the boutique, a few boasted enormous tulle skirts, and the rest were skin tight. Hardly Southern Belle material.

Quickly putting her regular cotton dress back on, she gathered her belongings and exited the dressing room, pulling along the rack behind her.

"Nothing ya liked Miss Lily?" asked the elderly woman behind the counter, her glasses on the bridge of the nose as she fixed the sewing on a luxurious ebony gown.

She smiled sadly, "Afraid not, Mrs. Celia. These dresses were a bit too… _loud_ for me."

Mrs. Celia smiled down at her desk, her eyes never leaving the intricate beading she was creating. "Well go on dear, we have plenty of more." At the tone of her shop door opening, Mrs. Celia finally looked up, "I'll be with you in just a moment, sir."

Preoccupied with placing the rack back to where it belonged, she never suspected to hear his voice again so soon.

His charming, cool, voice.

"Miss Propolos,"

Turning rapidly, making her dress whirl around her, Lily gasped. "Mr. Mavros."

He smiled at her then, making Lily breathless. "Shopping for a gown?"

She simply nodded, silently jealous of his cool composure. He was dressed in his form of casual, his trousers neatly pressed and his black buttoned shirt rolled up to the crook of his elbows, but tucked in properly. The darkness of his suit complimented his dark curls, leaving the only source of light to be his pale skin and his blue eyes that had captivated Lily since the day she met him.

He simply chuckled in response, eyeing the different gowns on display. Making his way to a particular rack, he fingered the details of the dresses, his eyes roaming all over the small boutique.

His silence made Lily nervous. His icy eyes made her nervous. His mere presence made her nervous. Not necessarily a bad nervous, but her heart raced when he was near, and her thoughts became radical. She was sure that he affected her more and more each time they met.

"Are you going to the charity ball?" She blurted, mentally kicking herself.

He turned to her slowly, his grin widening. "Only if you are."

Taken aback by his response, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Ignoring the crimson blossoming on her cheeks, she looked him straight in the eye, drowning herself in his blue gaze. "Well then, you're in luck, Mr. Mavros. I-"

"Henry." He interrupted, his gaze never breaking.

"I'm sorry?"

He chuckled again, making Lily feel frantic butterflies in her stomach. "Mr. Mavros is for strangers and business partners. I'd like for you to call me Henry."

"Are we not strangers?" Lily questioned.

"We've met before."

A slow smile spread across her face, and for a moment, she felt as though she had been with Henry Mavros in a different time. In a different life. The way he looked at her made her feel as though they had lived through this before.

"And so, I implore you to call me as such, Miss Propolos."

The smile on her face threatened to split her being, "Very well, _Henry._ " she tested, savoring the way his given name flowed through her lips. "I was just saying, that you're in luck. I happen to be a Southern Belle for this year's auction."

"Yes," He nodded, "I know."

She smiled in embarrassment in return, witnessing as a magnificent smile graced his handsome face. His teeth shone brightly, and were perfectly lined and straight. He came closer to her then, his large strides crossing the room rapidly as he stood directly in front of her. Lily craned her neck upward, wanting to never break their constant lock of gazes. She felt him grasp her tiny hand into his larger one, and swiftly bring it up to his lips, just as he had the other day.

Leaning down, his face was mere inches from hers. He smiled before his lips reached the skin of her hand, "Save a dance for me."

She shivered as she felt the coolness of his breath tickle her skin. His words made her gulp for air, and his request, as simple as it was, made Lily weak at the knees.

As fast as his lips descended on her hand, he made his exit. Lily couldn't tell if he had been in a hurry or if she was still dazed from his presence, and frankly she didn't care. Something about Henry Mavros felt dangerously pleasurable, and it felt so familiar.

Laughing softly to herself, Lily continued her trek to find the perfect dress. Now that Henry Mavros would be present, the pressure felt even more immense to find a flattering gown. Walking through the aisles of dresses, she found herself drawn to the section Henry had been in only moments earlier. Looking at the dark dresses he had been touching, a glittering, gold skirt caught her eye. Pushing the black dresses back, Lily gasped as she pulled the golden gown from the rack. The tight bodice had minimal jewelry on the bust line, cascading down into a golden tulle skirt, where the dress sparkled in the perfect lighting.

Grinning, Lily turned to the dressing room, her hopes raised high.

* * *

 _What will I do? He'll find me, I know it._

 _He won't let us live. He won't let us love._

 _This is the only way._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

Lily awoke with a jolt, beads of sweat moistening her hair. Sitting up in her four-poster bed, she gasped for breath as she attempted to slow her breathing. Swinging her legs around to reach the wooden floor of her bedroom, Lily held her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

The moon shone brightly in her room, reflecting light onto her bureau and many trinkets. Standing up, she shrugged into her silk night robe, letting her brown curls fall delicately behind her. Walking to her large, French-door windows, she quietly turned the silver handle and stepped outside onto her balcony. The wailing wind comforted her as she breathed in, hearing the never-ending sounds of the French quarter beneath her third story balcony. Crossing her arms on top of the balcony, she leaned in, her thoughts racing.

She did experience a trying day. First the strange lunch with her mother, then surprisingly meeting Henry Mavros in the small boutique. She held the hand he had so tenderly kissed in her other hand, smiling at the memory of the electricity that passed between them.

But this dream.

She had nightmares just as everyone else did, but this felt different. Jumping at the sudden chime of St. Louis Cathedral, Lily groaned at the early hour of the morning. Deciding to go back into her room, she slipped back through the double windows, and laid back down in the comfort of her bed. This dream, it felt more than a simple dream.

Almost like a memory.

Shutting out thoughts of her nightmare, Lily focused on the hypnotizing reflection of moonlight that poured in through her large windows. Strangely comforted by it, Lily fell back asleep soundly, almost imagining the moonlight to be a surreal blue, dancing around her bedroom walls as if it had, many years ago.

* * *

 **listen i know it's slow, but it'll pick up after the ball (next chapter #lit)**

 **thanks for reading love u**

 **im sorry again for taking too long and being a dumbo dummy**


	8. seven

**Helloo all, i'm super happy bc i finished like a gazillion midterms so i wrote a rreeeeaaalllyy long chapter**

* * *

Hecate sat impatiently on her luxurious, red chaise in the grand foyer of her illustrious Royal Street mansion. Her dark, violet gown cascaded over the chaise as she sat, waiting for Lily Propolos to finish readying herself for tonight's Louisianan extravaganza.

The Wildlife Charity Ball was Hecate's alter ego's, Haley Propolos', finest achievement in her brief time in the elitist class of New Orleans. For years, the ball was drab and dull, but with a touch of magic from Haley Propolos, became one of the most important events of the social season. She took pride in her work, especially from the Southern Belle Auction, her original idea. Previous years had marked the auction a grand success, with donations flooding the charity in exchange for a 'date' with one of New Orleans' most beautiful and elite women. But this year, Hecate did not feel that usual swell of pride in her chest. Instead of anticipating the ball with excitement, she now absolutely dreaded it.

This year, Henry Mavros was to attend.

This year, Hades would try to regain his lost bride, and eventually lead young Persephone to her death once more.

Hecate shivered as she thought of Persephone's words from their previous luncheon. Hecate was no fool, as she had known that her previous master had already seen Persephone whilst in New Orleans, but she did not expect Hades to have already initiated contact with her. Once Lily had accidentally told Hecate that she had physically spoken to Henry Mavros, Hecate's heart had dropped. It was entirely possible that Hades had already started the countdown to her second curse.

Centuries of looking after the young queen had made Hecate extremely protective of Persephone, even to the point of altering her memories and fabricating a life with Hecate being her motherly figure. All of her efforts, all of her extensions of protection over hundreds of years would now come crashing down.

And all it took was one encounter.

The look Lily Propolos had given Hecate when she talked about the mysterious Henry Mavros was a look that Hecate had not seen in her for a very long time. This look wasn't one of curiosity from Lily Propolos, a young university student, but one of complete adoration from Persephone, young Queen of the Underworld, and devoted wife to Hades. Her glimpse of Persephone in Lily had altered Hecate's nerves to the extent of spontaneously losing control of her magic, shattering the glass placed in front of her.

Her dark lips pressed into a firm line. Hecate refused to let Persephone die. And moreover, Hecate refused to see her master suffer again.

"Cherry! Tell Lily to hurry, we don't have all night!" One glance at the large clock alerted Hecate that she had only minutes to leave their house in order to arrive on time. She sighed as she stood, pacing back and forth along the Persian rug beneath her heeled feet. Rapid footsteps made Hecate turn expectantly, as an out-of-breath Cherry bounded down the marble staircase.

"Oh, Mrs. Propolos, she looks wonderful! You wait and see, she's an absolute vision!"

Hecate opened her mouth to respond, but lost her train of thought as she caught Lily silently standing atop the jointed staircase, looking as Cherry had correctly put it, an absolute vision.

The golden gown she donned accented her pale skin and brunette curls perfectly. The bodice hugged her torso as the beading sprinkled on it delicately kissed her collar bone. The two golden, sheer side sleeves wrapped around her upper arms perfectly, encasing them into golden accents upon the material. The large, tulle skirt fell gracefully around her, and caught the light in such a perfect angle, making the dress sparkle as she began to descend the staircase. Her hair, which was half done in a loose up-do, cascaded down her back as she gracefully moved.

Hecate smiled affectionately. Lily looked like a princess, even daring to think that she looked like a powerful queen.

Meeting her halfway, Hecate fingered Lily's brown curls, smiling as she caught Lily grinning up at her. "You look wonderful, Lily."

Lily smirked, "Almost as wonderful as my mother. Surely with this get-up I can get a high bid in the auction, right?"

Hecate's smile dropped. "You know, you don't have to participate if you don't want to. I realize that I may have pushed you a little too far, and I would never make you do something you felt uncomfortable with, and-"

Lily laughed, interrupting, "Too late. You already said I had no choice, remember?" Taking Hecate's arm and linking it to hers, Lily moved forward towards the door, tugging along a nervous Hecate. "Plus, what would it look like if a committee chair's daughter didn't participate after her name was printed all over the _Picayune_? Imagine the scandal!"

Hecate smiled at Lily's mockery, patting her small hand, "You're right. My, maybe by some miracle or magic spell, I did do something right to raise you to be responsible."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course, mom. You're a real witch."

Rushing Lily into the black town car, Hecate delicately slid in after. As the door closed and the car began to drive away from their home, Hecate snuck one glance at Lily, who sat quietly, smiling at the passing scenes of the French Quarter. Maybe she was overreacting. Although she knew Henry Mavros was invited, she knew that Hades detested social functions. More than social functions, Hades detested the Olympians, who had all agreed to attend, and printing the story of their acceptance into the paper had almost assured Hecate that Hades would see it and not come.

Apart from serving as a shield from Hades' intentions, the Olympians were called for an extremely important matter. She didn't know if it was serious or not yet, but Hecate was a _real witch._

And witches were usually right.

* * *

"Thanatos, _please_ , behave."

Thanatos grinned, "Boss, you need to relax. This is a _ball._ We're supposed to be having fun, alright?"

Hades rolled his eyes, fixing his cuff links before he entered the grand ballroom. His all-black tuxedo fit his tall, strong figure perfectly, catching the eyes of almost every woman who entered through the grand doors to the charity ball. While Thanatos shined under the female attention, Hades completely ignored it. He stared at the closed grand doors, debating if he should enter or not. He would never admit it out loud, but Hades was nervous. What if Persephone could never remember? What if she was already swept up by another man?

He refused to believe his dangerous thoughts. The few encounters that they had shared, Hades had felt their connection ignite with life. He tried to convince himself that something in Lily Propolos, underneath all the magic placed by Hecate, recognized him. Their love was stronger than one thousand spells, and it was up to Hades to prove it.

"So, are we just going to stand out here? I reckon you don't know how these social events work, but the party is actually _in there_." Thanatos pointed.

With a mimicking scoff, Hades strode forward. "Come Thanatos, you dunce. Let's _relax_."

Opening the double doors, Hades and Thanatos were met with a grand, elegant ballroom. The tan, marble floor beneath them shined brilliantly under the glorious, golden chandelier from Diamondeus that Hades had commissioned himself. The soft glowing light created a regal atmosphere, as lavish dresses of various colors swished around the ballroom, dancing to the rhythm of the live swing band playing on grand stage at the front of the ballroom. Along the sides of the dancefloor, multitudes of men and women stood, chattering and laughing, holding flutes and glasses of expensive alcohol.

Thanatos whistled, "This sure is some party,"

Hades smirked, "And you thought that members of New Orleans' upper class were struggling for luxuries. Look around you, Thanatos. No expense spared, no silver platter unturned. _This_ is the elite of the French Quarter."

"Ha-ha, boss. Alright, you've made your point. But as long as we're mocking the elite, we might as well enjoy the splendor, eh?"

Hades did not reply, as his eyes scanned the heavy crowds for her. His heart beat rapidly at the thought of her dancing with another, but as he looked throughout the floor, her figure did not appear, making Hades sigh inwardly in relief. A tap on his shoulder almost made him growl in response, but as he turned and looked down to the short stature of Mr. Gentry, a slick smile formed.

"Mr. Mavros! We're mighty happy you could make it to our little party. What made you change your mind?"

Hades glanced quickly around, "A chance to mingle with New Orleans' finest should never be passed, Mr. Gentry."

Mr. Gentry laughed loudly, shaking as he did so, making the champagne in his flute fly around him. "How right you are, Mr. Mavros! So what do you and your friend think of our ball? Bigger and better than those across the pond or what?"

Thanatos snorted, but Hades quickly covered it. "It's certainly a sight, Mr. Gentry. I'm sure the Queen of England herself would be _overcome_ with jealousy."

Thanatos snorted into his drink, his laughter barely containable. Mr. Gentry looked to Thanatos, a worried look on his rather drunken features. "Is he alright?"

Hades patted a strong hand onto Thanatos' back, "Oh, Nathaniel? Don't mind him, he's just blown away by the elegancy. Isn't that right, Nathaniel?"

"Oh bloody he- I've got to use the restroom, please excuse me," Thanatos mustered in between strained laughs.

Watching in a confused state, Mr. Gentry quickly turned the topic once more, making Hades sigh in annoyance. His eyes wandered every few seconds, searching for a sign of Lily.

"And I must say, the chandelier proved to be quite beautiful Mr. Mavros! The perfect piece to this ball, I can assure you. Even Mrs. Propolos was impressed, and she had her doubts let me tell you."

"I appreciate it, Mr. Gentry- excuse me. Did you say Mrs. Propolos?"

"Why yes! Mrs. Propolos is the main coordinator of this little gathering, and she felt that Diamondeus was too new of a business to create such an important centerpiece. Boy, did she eat her words! Speaking of Mrs. Propolos," He began, frantically searching the ballroom, "I need her approval on some things for later tonight but I can't seem to find her-Oh! There she is now, please excuse me Mr. Mavros, but do enjoy the rest of the night!"

Hades followed the stout man as he cut across the ballroom, making his way to a smiling Hecate, who entertained her guests in a dark purple gown. Her raven hair was tightly pulled back, but she screamed the picture of elegance. Hades watched as Hecate tentatively looked around the ballroom before finally gesturing for them to come closer.

"Thank the _gods_ he's gone. I was _this_ close to losing it." Thanatos' voice interrupted Hades.

Never taking his eyes off of Hecate's circle, he responded, "Yes, well, he had more important issues with Mrs. Haley Propolos," His head nodded to Hecate's direction, making Thanatos face the small group.

Hecate smiled at a person in the crowd, but neither Hades nor Thanatos could see who it was. She extended her arm out in their direction, and Hades could see a blur of gold swiftly flow through the throngs of people dancing. Suddenly, Hades felt the electricity in the air heighten, and although the band played loudly and the laughter rang throughout the room, he could only hear the clicking of heels crescendo as she moved towards Hecate. The group of people seemed to part for her, and a radiant Lily Propolos stepped forward, smiling at her guests.

"Boss…" Thanatos began.

Hades smiled slowly as he saw his wife, ecstatic as he saw her in the gown he had specifically set on the rack for her to find and wear. The gown swayed as she walked, capturing the beauty of her movements. Hades had never seen anything more beautiful. The women in the ballroom, with their expensive gowns and high-end accessories, and imported make-up held nothing to Lily Propolos' glimmering beauty.

"She looks beautiful, Hades." Thanatos grinned, putting a hand on his master's shoulder.

Hades nodded silently, "She always has been."

Lily smiled and laughed with her 'mother' and her guests, and Hades felt that he could stand in his spot for years, watching his Persephone. After years of dreaming of her pale, lifeless face, he could cry tears of joy simply watching her breathe once again.

Suddenly, Lily's eyes caught his, and the entire ballroom felt as though it had paused, leaving them to be the only ones living in this precious moment. A small, delicate smile spread over her pink lips, making Hades upturn the corners of his lips, smiling in return.

* * *

Lily stood at a high table, her eyes following the fluid movements of the ballroom as they passed before her. She grinned softly, watching dresses fly as the women twirled, creating a picture straight out of a fairy-tale. She had danced with a few partners, young and old alike, but did not feel like a true princess from a fairy-tale, as these women looked to feel. She had also been secretly searching for Henry Mavros, as their connecting stare from when he arrived had sent comforting shivers down her spine. His completely black outfit didn't match the descriptions of a Prince Charming from her fairy-tales, but there was no doubt that Henry was the one Lily had imagined dancing through the ballroom with.

Sighing, she placed a hand under her chin. She hadn't seen Henry for a couple of hours, and she feared he had gone home.

 _He smiled before his lips reached the skin of her hand, "Save a dance for me."_

Had he forgot his request? Maybe he was just toying with her. She was young and naïve, how could a foreign billionaire be interested in her? Lily frowned at the absence of her two friends, as they would know exactly what to do and say to comfort her. Anna couldn't come from a random bout of the flu, and Claire was trapped attending an opera in Baton Rouge with her parents. Alone and consumed with her thoughts, Lily could only watch the couples on the dancefloor.

"Any way a humble servant could offer a drink to a pretty girl?"

Lily stood straight before turning to face Mike, who smiled goofily back at her in a worker's uniform holding a tray of several flutes of champagne. "Mike!" She laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Had to snag this job to pay for a few things. Although I do look pretty neat-o in this outfit, if I do say so myself."

Lily chuckled, "I'd have to agree. The Beau of the Ball himself."

Mike winced, "This is my second suit, so far. I spilled champagne and gumbo on the first one."

"Don't let my mom hear that, or the committee for that matter," Lily giggled, "You'd be fired in seconds."

"Which is why I've been given the important task of serving the flavored champagne! Take your pick, there's grapefruit, orange, and pomegranate. Although the orange one is a bit silly, since wouldn't it be considered a mimosa-"

"Did you say pomegranate?" Lily interrupted.

Mike snorted and hit his head goofily, "D'oh! I forgot, you like pomegranates! Here, let me get it for ya." Grabbing a sparkling pink flute, he carefully handed it to Lily, who kindly thanked him.

Taking a sip, she sighed, "This is absolutely delicious. Whose idea was this?"

"Your mom's actually. And look, there's even pomegranate seeds at the bottom. But not dried, like mine were, so they're probably good."

"Thank you, Mike. It's so nice seeing you here,"

"Anytime, Lily! Listen, I gotta go, if anybody of the committee sees me standing around, I'll be in serious trouble. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lily nodded, "Don't spill anything!"

Mike called over his shoulder as he left, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Lily giggled after him, sipping at her pomegranate champagne. Once again captivated by the dances, Lily's eyes focused on the couples on the floor. Her body unintentionally swaying with the fast-paced songs. She was so entranced by the music, she hadn't felt his icy stare from across the ballroom.

"Lily!"

Lily smiled at her mother, "Hi mom, enjoying yourself?"

Mrs. Propolos laughed, "Of course, darling. Now, go on up to the stage, the auction is about to begin."

Nodding, Lily placed her empty champagne bottle onto a nearby table, making her way to the grand stage at the front of the ballroom. She smiled politely and greeted guests along the way, unaware of the blue eyes following her every move. Once she arrived, a line of excited girls stood before the stage, primping their hair and reapplying their make-up. Lily stood off to the side, occasionally greeting the other girls when they recognized her.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Miss Propolos? I was sure that your name was a typo in the _Picayune_ that daddy was reading, but boy, was I mistaken."

Lily sighed as she turned to face Sarah Thibodeaux, a young, pretty socialite who lived on Decatur Street. Her father, James Thibodeaux, had owned many mills throughout Louisiana, making the Thibodeaux family quite influential in the elite of the French Quarter. "Sarah, it's nice to see you again,"

Sarah smiled widely, her mock affection oozing with sarcasm, "Yes, it's nice to see you too. Still studying at Tulane?" Lily nodded, "Daddy says education for socialite women is a waste of time. And whatever is a waste of time, is a waste of money. That's why daddy would _never_ send me to school."

Lily ignored the temptation of rolling her eyes, "I actually enjoy school, Sarah. I don't want to depend on my parents' money for the rest of my life."

Scoffing, Sarah primped her hair and checked her cherry lipstick using a champagne glass for her reflection. "How did you even get on the list to be a Southern Belle?"

"My mother is in charge of the event. I proudly accepted to be a part of the auction, and here I am."

Before Sarah could retort, Haley Propolos took the stage, calling for everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Southern Belle Auction! Take out your checkbooks, and be prepared to be blown away by these beauties!" Gesturing for the girls to come onto the stage, they filed on in a single line, standing prim and perfect behind Mrs. Propolos.

Lily's heart hammered in her chest being in front of so many people, even though she couldn't see them from the glare of the stage lights. As the first girls went, men stood and called on their offers, with Haley giving the highest bidder the prize of a special evening date with the girl they bid on. One by one, the line of girls shortened until Sarah and Lily were the final two.

"Do I hear five-hundred and ten?" Silence echoed before Haley loudly yelled into the microphone, "Sold! To the young and handsome Mr. Brent for five hundred dollars, Megan Sabine! Thank you for your contribution!"

The pretty Megan Sabine smiled and squealed at her bid, practically dancing off the stage to make room for the next debutante. Lily rolled her eyes as Sarah Thibodeaux's name was called, making her way by smiling widely and waving her gloved hands.

"And we start the bid at?" Haley began.

"One hundred!" called a voice.

"No, two hundred!" called another.

Escalating in money amount and pushing Sarah's ego, Lily watched in secret jealousy as men tried to outbid for a chance with the beautiful Sarah Thibodeaux.

"Wow! What a record, sold to Mr. Livingston for one thousand dollars, Sarah Thibodeaux!" Haley exclaimed, looking at Lily with a shocked expression, mouthing "Wow" as she clapped along. Lily clapped as she watched Sarah curtsy and wave as she filed off the stage.

Realizing it was her turn, Lily closed her eyes and gulped, before moving to take center stage for all to see. She looked to her mother, who smiled reassuringly, and began the bidding. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence, and Lily suddenly felt extremely insecure. She was shaking under the harsh lights of the stage, and even with the beautiful golden gown, felt extremely plain and small.

"Two hundred!" called a low voice, making Lily look up surprised.

"Two fifty!"

"Three!"

"Five hundred!"

"Seven fifty!"

Lily looked to her mother, who simply laughed silently and kept with the auction. The bids escalated to nine hundred, from a Mr. Kent, making Lily feel a little nervous. Caught up in the moment of the auction, she forgot that she was ultimately the prize. She would have to go on some kind of date with this Mr. Kent.

"Do I hear nine hundred and fifty?" Silence, then, "Sold! To-"

"Forty-five thousand."

Haley Propolos gasped in surprise, "Come again?"

Lily's eyes widened as the audience also gasped in surprise. How could someone spend that much money on her?

"I bid forty-five thousand dollars for Miss Lily Propolos."

That voice, the accent it held, she knew that voice. Lily strained to see through the lights, but saw a tall, dark figure making his way to the stage through the parting crowd. He came closer and closer until his eyes were in a close enough proximity to know exactly who it was.

Henry Mavros.

Lily turned to her mother again, who had turned pale under the lights of the stage, probably from standing under them for so long, Lily thought. "Do I hear any other offer?"

The crowd murmured among themselves, but no one dared to up the bid. Haley gulped and quietly said into the microphone, "Sold to Mr. Mavros for forty-five thousand dollars, Lily Propolos." Before taking her abrupt exit off the stage. The crowd cheered and applauded the now smiling Henry Mavros, and Lily could only stare at him.

Their eyes connected once more, before Lily made her way off the stage to the sides of the ballroom. Her mind was completely reeling. As couples began to take control of the dancefloor once again, Lily pushed her way through to an empty table. She passed by many congratulating smiles and pats on the shoulder, even a grumpy Sarah Thibodeaux next to a sighing Mr. Livingston, but she paid no attention to them. How did Henry Mavros manage to surprise her more and more each time they met?

Finally reaching a table, she stood against it for support, slightly gasping for air. _Forty-five thousand dollars_. Did she really mean that much? She envisioned him standing in front of the stage, his secret smile on his handsome face, looking up at her as she stared in wonder back at him. He had gone to great lengths for her, but why? He had just moved from London to New Orleans, and she was just a university student studying plants, not a fancy and beautiful socialite like Megan Sabine or Sarah Thibodeaux. Why her?

But why not her? She had felt a strange connection to Henry Mavros ever since he arrived to New Orleans. His name meant nothing to her at first, but now the mere mention of him made Lily weak at the knees and searching for a feeling that she couldn't understand, but she had felt before. Her interactions with Henry Mavros all felt this way; a feeling in her heart that she tried to discover, but was not new to her at all.

"Good evening,"

Lily rapidly turned in surprise, her eyes falling on the devil himself who sent her entire mind into a wild hurricane. The large figure of Henry Mavros stood behind her, his hands in his ebony trouser pockets. Even at his most casual, he managed to look painfully elegant.

"Mr. M- Henry," she corrected, "How do you do?"

He smiled briefly, "Just fine, Miss Propolos. And yourself?"

"I'm well, thank you," Lily responded, suddenly very aware of her racing heartbeat and shaky voice. Did she bring up the fact that he had spent a large amount of money on her only minutes before?

"You're not dancing,"

It wasn't a question, more so an observation, and Lily simply shook her head. Obviously he dismissed his large spending on her off, and Lily felt that she shouldn't press it on. The man vexed her greatly. "I was earlier, but I decided to watch instead."

Inching closer, he smiled, "I believe I requested a dance a few days before."

Lily gulped, her heart speeding, and her excitement barely containable, "I believe you did,"

Slowly, he took his right hand out of his trouser pocket, extending it out to her, "In that case, may I have this dance?"

Lily eyed the large, pale hand before her. His imposing figure and his dark persona alarmed her greatly, but one look into those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and Lily fell victim to his mercy. Something about Henry Mavros had a dangerous hold on Lily, and she found that she enjoyed it greatly. Nodding with a delicate smile, she placed her smaller hand in his, relishing the feeling of her skin in contact with his. She watched as his large hand enclosed around hers almost protectively, and with one devilishly handsome smile, led her to the center of the ballroom.

* * *

Leading her to the center of the room, the band paused and the singer smiled into the microphone, "Now folks, we're gonna slow things down a bit. After all, we're in the Big Easy, isn't that right _cher_?" The band eased into a soft tune, and the fun, joyous atmosphere morphed into a more intimate and cool one.

Hades expertly placed a large hand on her waist, and she, in turn, placed a small hand in his free one. He looked into her amber eyes, feeling his cold heart flutter in his chest. For years, he dreamt of this moment. She was in his embrace, and he was looking into her eyes, but yet, he still felt incomplete. Although this was his Persephone, it meant nothing to him if she didn't remember. He smiled sadly at her, leading her into a slow, soothing dance.

 _Alone from night to night you'll find me_

 _Too weak to break the chains that bind me_

 _I need no shackles to remind me_

 _I'm just a prisoner of love_

They twirled in silence for a moment, until Hades caught her attention. "May I say that you are the most beautiful woman in this ballroom,"

She looked up at him curiously, "Thank you," Her cheeks turned pink, visible even in the low light from the chandelier, making Hades' heart soar. Moments of their proximity flooded through him, and he could only stare adoringly at his beautiful flower.

 _For one command I stand and wait now_

 _From one who's master of my fate now_

 _I can't escape for it's too late now_

 _I'm just a prisoner of love_

"May I ask you something?"

Hades smiled, "Anything,"

"Why did you bid so high?"

Hades chuckled, surprised by her question. Spinning her around softly, and tentatively dipping her frame, he softly whispered, "I didn't want anyone else to have you."

Her eyes widened, but she remained silent. His eyes tried to capture hers, but her gaze wandered around the ballroom, evading his eyes. Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her gaze to his, "What is it?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "I just can't figure you out. I don't understand anything you do,"

Hades grinned, pulling her closer to his chest, and moved her hand from his and placed it atop his shoulder in order to be closer.

 _She's in my dreams awake or sleeping_

 _Upon my knees to her I'm creeping_

 _My very life is in her keeping_

 _I'm just a prisoner of love_

Now they were chest to chest, and he could feel her erratic heartbeat beating against his own. He sighed happily, whispering in her ear, "If only you knew. I'm drawn to you, Lily Propolos. Your light and your beauty has me at your mercy once again."

She craned her neck back, her eyes confused, "Once again?"

 _She's in my dreams awake or sleeping_

 _Upon my knees to her I'm creeping_

 _My very life is in her keeping_

 _I'm just a prisoner of love_

He simply smiled, her question another painful reminder that she did not remember their love. "Once again, and always."

Finishing the song, the band played a grand closing, leaving Hades to twirl Lily once more, ending in his strong embrace. Their eyes met once again, and he placed a lasting, warm kiss on her upper cheek.

"Thank you, Miss Propolos."

Leaving her on the dancefloor, hand on her cheek, Hades walked away, feeling torn. Holding Persephone in his arms again was euphoric, but her absence of memory made his own memories of their love too painful. Guilt of her curse was also bubbling up in his chest, as he indirectly caused this. His recklessness for her curse made Hecate replace her memories in a way, and now that they had finally found each other after endless and torturous nights, they couldn't be together. The Fates had never wanted Hades to be happy, and this was another example of that.

Walking along the sides of the ballroom, he ordered another bourbon, his glare menacing and his attitude cold. Drinking his amber alcohol, he winced as it slid down his throat, burning.

"After so many years,"

Hades chuckled darkly. His eyes glancing up in annoyance to the ceiling, recognizing his voice. "Reckon you wouldn't find me, to be quite frank."

Elijah Jameson stood next to Hades in a powerful stance in his grey tuxedo, eyeing Hades warily. "Knock it off, Hades. Olympus falls and you disappear for a century? No word or anything?"

"We're not Olympians anymore, Zeus. I answer to no one."

Zeus scoffed, "Please Hades, you barely followed my orders back then. Olympus may not be relevant anymore, but it still stands. As long as the gate remains golden and Helios's light shines on it, I am still in control, and _therefore your king._ "

Hades ignored his younger brother's threat, taking another drink of his bourbon. "How many of you came?"

Zeus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Only myself, Hera, and Poseidon. The others have not been located or reached. Aphrodite was last seen causing a ruckus in Egypt with Caesar. Artemis was somewhere in Germany in the nineteenth century, and Ares was seen fighting in the Second World War. Hermes and Apollo have not been found, and the rest remain on Olympus."

Hades gave a curt nod, "And why have you all decided to grace us with your presences?"

Zeus rolled his eyes, "We were called by Hecate, although we're not sure why. She said it was of great importance."

Hades fingered his glass, "So important that she left me out? Am I that evil?" He smirked.

"I saw you, you know. With Persephone on the dancefloor."

Hades grimaced, taking another gulp of his drink, "She doesn't remember me,"

"Hecate told us. She'll remember you, brother. In time,"

Hades looked up to his brother, his wise eyes creasing as he spoke, and his blonde hair slicked to one side. Zeus placed a strong hand on his arm, and Hades found that his hatred of his brother had ceased slightly. Zeus had questionable motives with women, but he could never betray his brothers.

A tan hand appeared on Zeus' shoulder, and Hera's golden figure revealed herself in a tight ruby dress. "Hades, how nice to see you after so long."

Hades nodded in greeting, "Hera,"

"We were just talking about why Hecate called us here, and where the others were." Zeus explained, making Hera sigh in frustration.

"We have other times to talk about that kind of stuff. For now, Hecate has thrown a beautiful ball, and we should enjoy it. Zeus, beloved, why don't you go with Poseidon over there? And you, Hades, why don't you take me out for a spin?" Hera asked, her commanding tone still present from ruling all those years on Olympus. Zeus simply stood, making no fight against his wife as he strolled to stand by Poseidon on the other side of the bar. Hera held out her tan hand expectantly to Hades, who took it and led her to the dancefloor.

As they danced, Hera smiled. "How have you been, Hades? I've heard so much about your Diamondeus. And your accent definitely fits you,"

Hades smirked, "I'm shocked Mrs. Hannah Jameson of Wall Street knows about a small diamond company from England. I'm deeply humbled."

"Don't mock me, Hades. I'm still your reigning queen." Hera threatened, spinning gracefully as Hades twirled her effortlessly. Her expression softened, "I saw Persephone here as well."

Hades' jaw tightened. Hera, in the past, was against her magnificent son Ares marrying one of Zeus' other children. Her dislike and jealousy of Persephone did not go unnoticed by either Zeus or Hades. "Careful, Hera."

"Now, now," Hera tutted. "I may have had my indifferences with Persephone, but Ares was madly in love with her. Her death hurt Ares, and it hurt me. Her death also affected Zeus greatly."

At the sound of Ares' name, Hades tightened his grip in anger.

"In case you forgot," Hera began, "I was there. I remember how she looked. She didn't deserve death, and I'm happy she's living again." She quietly admitted.

Hades' rigidness composed, and continued his dance with Hera. Once the song finished, he respectfully placed a kiss on her knuckles, making Hera smile. "Old habits die hard don't they, Hades?"

Exiting the dancefloor, he frowned. Hades was confused. He had imagined the first interaction between the Olympians to be vengeful and angry, but he found that he could not be capable of harboring such feelings. He was no Olympian, but he felt strangely comforted by his brothers' return, and their support.

Looking around once more for Persephone, Hades frowned as her golden gown was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Still with her hand on the cheek he had kissed, Lily's dazzled smile never faltered as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

The dance she had shared with Henry Mavros left her exhilarated and out of breath, and she had never experienced a moment so romantic or intimate. She finally felt like a fairy-tale princess, floating around the ballroom with her prince. He had called her beautiful, and made her feel as if she was the only object of his eye. She could still feel his large handprint on her waist, and the ghost of his kiss tingled every time she re-lived the moment.

He had deliberately pulled her closer to him, and she could feel comfort in his strong chest. For some reason, she had felt so reassuringly comfortable in his embrace, something that she had felt once in a dream. Almost as if she had belonged there.

He had been attracted to her, and Lily's heart could explode with excitement. She had thought about him endlessly for many days and nights, and here he was, saying he felt the same. She giggled at herself happily, imagining Henry's ocean eyes gazing into her own, their hands intertwined as they danced.

Leaving the restroom, Lily made her way to a small table. Passing by the dancefloor, her ears caught a snippet of gossip as she passed by.

"He just spent a fortune on Haley's daughter, and now look at him!"

"Well little Lily is pretty young, this lady seems more his speed."

"What a dog!"

Craning through the crowd, Lily saw as Henry twirled a beautiful blonde woman in a red dress. She remained calm, as she could have been someone who asked him to dance, but she was quickly discouraged as she saw Henry place a soft kiss on her knuckles to the now smiling woman.

Her heart fell. Those chaste kisses that she had thought were meant for her, and only her, were apparently part of his persona. Henry Mavros was persuasive in not only business, but also in romance. Lily felt like a fool. Why would he single her out from all of New Orleans' finest socialites? This was just a game to him, and she fell for it.

Picking up her skirts and running towards the exit, she could barely hear the calls of her mother. "Lily! Lily, where are you off to?"

Running until her feet hit the concrete, she felt the humidity of Louisiana sticking to her face as she gasped for breath.

"Miss Propolos? Shall I take you home?"

Lily waved her hand as she walked away, "No, no Mr. Burns. I'll just walk."

A few blocks into her journey, Lily tripped on a crack on the sidewalk, leaving her to fall forward and scratch her arms and legs as well as dirtying her beautiful gown. Pushing herself up, she sat up, angrily removing her heeled shoes. Picking herself up and shoes in hand, she continued her walk home. Once the rain had started, Lily couldn't tell if raindrops or tears fell down her face.

* * *

 **so the song is not mine, it's called Prisoner of Love by Perry Como, v pretty song**

 **i love you guys v much, thanks for reading!**


	9. eight

**hello to you all, i'm actually on time for an update (hold ur applause pls)  
** **also i noticed some new readers/reviewers, so i'd like to say hello to you and thank u for reading**

* * *

The last warm weeks of September cooled down to gentle breezes and mild temperatures through mid-October in New Orleans, Louisiana. The tourist season had calmed and left the Crescent City alone to its lively inhabitants. Although the massive crowds left the French Quarter, by no means did the city quiet down. Jazz music continued to flood every corner of the Quarter, and each night was a different party waiting to be celebrated.

The same could not be said for the students of Tulane University.

Mid-Term examinations were in full swing, leading many students to study furiously in hopes of earning a decent mark. While some drowned in study guides and textbooks, others took the advice of their city literally and 'let the good times roll', reading the backs of beer bottles and bar menus instead of their required materials for classes. Mid-Term examinations were extremely important, as their grades were a major percentage factored into their final grade. Which is why Lily Propolos found herself in Howard-Tilton Memorial Library on Tulane's campus.

Strolling through the aisles, Lily's eyes roamed each shelf for a helpful book to aid her in Geology. She had successfully prepared herself for her other exams, but she couldn't grasp some of the main concepts in her Geology class. The terms and the many processes of various rocks and formations confused Lily greatly, and she had finally resorted to finding a textbook to help her.

Her mother had also basically forced her to find supplemental aid, since Haley Propolos demanded nothing but perfection from her daughter. After her dramatic exit at the Wildlife Ball, Lily had received a stern scolding from her mother, and ever since then, Lily had felt her mother's overprotectiveness become stricter with each day. Her curfew was cut two hours earlier, and after her classes, Lily was expected to come home immediately under the transportation of her family driver, Mr. Burns. Her mother's new rules had unexpectedly hurt Lily's feelings, as she didn't really know the reason why these rules were forced in the first place. Lily admitted that leaving the ball early had been a mistake, but she didn't feel that these restrictions had been fair.

Finishing yet another aisle, Lily turned on her heel and began to search another. Her oxford shoes softly pressed into the blue carpet as she carefully searched, until she found a couple passionately locking lips at the end of the aisle. Lily raised her eyebrows as she eyed a red-head desperately clinging to a burly, blonde athlete against the bookshelf, but continued her search. Her patience grew thin as she unsuccessfully came to the end of the aisle, walking quietly past the secret lovers.

"Lily!"

Turning at the loud whisper of her name, Lily watched as the redhead untangled herself from her passionate embrace, revealing a gasping Anna Gap.

Lily rolled her eyes, quickly stepping to her friend, "Anna, what do you think you're doing?"

Fixing herself, Anna smiled, "Just a quick motivational break before I delve into the world of Anatomy 4001." Anna turned back to her disheveled partner before putting two hands on her hips. "Right, Brian. This was nice, but I think I've found the motivation to keep studying. Thanks doll, I'll catch you if I need you again." Brian said nothing as he popped up the collar of his jacket before leaving the two girls alone.

Anna then turned to Lily, placing a tan hand on her shoulder, "How ya feeling, Lils? I haven't seen you in a while since we're all studying and Mrs. P. sent Mr. Burns to pick you up after classes every day. I swear, Mrs. P. is kinda losing it."

Lily sighed, "She's acting odd. Ever since the ball she's been strict and a little distant, and I don't understand why. Plus she's really pushing for all A's on my Mid-Terms, even though I'm having a bit of trouble with my Geology class. So here I am," Lily said, gesturing to the bookshelves, "Looking for some kind of book to help me. She's always wanted me to do well in school, but this is a little crazy."

Anna winced, "Sounds rough, doll. Although," Anna's smile widened, "I did read in the paper that _somebody_ was sold on a date with a certain, handsome, foreign billionaire for an _enormous_ amount of money at the Southern Belle Auction."

Lily once again rolled her eyes at the topic change, continuing into the next aisle with Anna right behind her. "Oh come _on,_ Lily! You already know you have to tell me everything!"

Lily glanced over her shoulder, "Keep your voice down! And there's nothing really to tell. Henr- Mr. Mavros was kind enough to donate a large sum of money to my mom's organization."

Lily felt Anna's strong grip on her shoulder as she forcefully turned around, meeting Anna's wide eyes. "Did you just say _Henry_?"

"N-no," Lily hesitated.

Anna's ruby lips formed a perfect 'O' as she jumped up and down. "You did! A first name basis, huh? Bless my stars, you like him!" Pointing a perfectly manicured hand at Lily, Anna squealed, "You like Henry Mavros!"

"I do not! Anna, please-"

"I absolutely knew it. Claire called me a ditz for even thinking it, but I can't wait to rub it in her face that you do! Lily, you don't need to hide your love anymore, let the world know that Lily Propolos and Henry Mavros are madly in love!"

Lily gently pushed Anna off, "Or let the world know that Anna Gap rushes into absolutely _crazy_ conclusions, and blows things out of proportions. I do not like Mr. Mavros, Anna! I just happened to be the one he placed a bid on at the auction, and he-"

Anna scoffed, "Oh, yeah _right_ , Lily. Let me tell you, I've had boys spoil me before, but none of them have spent forty-five grand on me. And I saw the pictures of you dancing with him in the paper with my own eyes. The look you both had on your faces was definitely something. Something utterly and passionately _romantic._ It looked like a princess dancing with her knight in shining armor a ballroom."

Lily sighed, "Anna, not everything is a fairy-tale. The man spent forty-five thousand on me, the least I could do was dance with him."

"Alright, alright, Lily, if you say so. I won't keep pushing you, but I know the truth." Anna smiled at Lily, before setting her eyes on a passing blond. "Now, silly Lily, I think I've found the next love of my life, so I'll leave you to your little Geology Treasure hunt. But don't be a stranger! Let's get together after exams! I'll see you later, Lily!"

Watching Anna's red waves swish around her as she ran out of the library in pursuit of her blond bachelor, Lily shook her head in disappointment. She wished she possessed Anna's romantic view of the world, but after seeing Henry Mavros charming another woman, Lily was crushed. Fleeing from the ball and running through the rain, Lily spent the night crying into her pillow, feeling used and silly. Henry had made her feel a mixture of emotions that confused her greatly. She had felt excitement whenever he spoke, and her heart beat too fast whenever she came face to face with his suited figure and his charming smile. His eyes haunted her wherever she went, whether it be in her dreams or a romantic dance in a golden ballroom.

And yet, Lily also felt that tug of familiarity whenever they met. His mannerisms and his gaze were things that she could almost remember, even though they had never met until his arrival to Louisiana. He felt like a walking memory, as Lily's senses practically yearned for him. As hard as she tried to remember Henry Mavros, he felt too far away from her memory, almost as if he was blocked.

Tucking Henry Mavros into the depths of her mind, Lily's eyes landed on a Geology textbook on the top shelf. Smiling to herself, she stood on the tips of her shoes, finding herself too short to reach the book. Groaning, she attempted to stretch higher to reach the book, but to no avail. Putting her hands on her hips, she sighed in frustration as she eyed her target. Rolling up the sleeves of her sweater, Lily jumped multiple times to reach the book, but each time failed to even touch the spine.

"Need help?" A low voice chuckled.

Gasping for air after her many attempts, she slowly crossed her arms over her chest, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. Glancing sideways in embarrassment and caution, Lily met the amused gaze of Henry Mavros. He stood, propped against the bookshelf, looking as handsome as ever with his white dress shirt fitting around his strong torso, and his blazer in his right hand, hanging over his shoulder. His smile was small, but his eyes danced with mirth, and Lily could feel anger boiling up inside her.

How dare he look so calm after the ball incident? He played his tricks on women, but Lily knew better. She swore to herself that she wasn't jealous, just angry at the fact that he danced and flirted with another woman after sharing an incredibly intimate dance with her only moments earlier. Not jealous.

Lifting her chin up, she stared directly at Henry, "I can manage on my own, thanks."

Chuckling, he came a bit closer. "Are you positive? Seems to me that textbook is a little out of your reach."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "I almost got it."

Stretching to her ultimate point, her fingers barely touched the spine of the book before she could feel Henry's imposing figure _very_ close to her. If Lily turned only a little to the left, her face would be buried in his strong chest. His cologne filled her senses and she felt that same spark of electricity that came with every encounter with him. Looking up to the book, she saw Henry's pale arm reach easily to the top shelf, quickly grabbing the book and placing it in front of her line of sight. Tentatively taking it from his large hands, she looked up to meet his blue eyes, almost startled at his proximity. He stared intensely into her eyes, making her heart patter wildly against her chest.

"Geology?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble studying for the exam," Lily held the book up, "I just figured I could get some extra help."

"I see," He placed a hand on the bookshelf, blocking Lily from escaping, "I do happen to have quite a collection of Geology books, if you'd like to borrow one."

Lily, desperate to leave his embrace and gaze, shook her head and stepped back. "No thank you, Mr. Mavros. This book will do just fine."

"Ah, I thought we talked about this, Miss Lily. I asked you to call me Henry."

Lily glared, "That's Miss _Propolos_ to you, Mr. Mavros. And I have to _insist_ on calling you Mr. Mavros."

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes showing confusion. "Have I done something?"

Lily sighed in frustration, "No, Mr. Mavros, now if you'll politely excuse me," Lily tried to walk past him, but his quick hand shot out to grab by her upper arm, spinning her to crash against his hard chest.

"Forgive me, _Miss Propolos_ , but have I done something?"

"Let go of me," Lily lipped tightly. Her pulse quickened as she was held against his chest, feeling comfortable and safe, even though her anger was boiling. He made her feel such contradicting emotions, and this made Lily even angrier.

"Lily, I need to know if I've done something so I can fix it. I can't stand the thought of you being cross with me."

Lily scoffed, "Oh, I'm sure. Is that what you say to all of your little girlfriends? So you can woo them and then shoo them?"

"My little what?"

"Don't act dumb, Mr. Mavros."

"Lily, I swear to you that I have no idea of what you're talking about."

Her angry side winning over, she angrily responded, "I saw you and your little girlfriend at the ball after you danced with me."

Letting Lily go smoothly, Henry crossed his arms over his broad chest, his eyes even more amused than before. "Is that what this is about? My sweet Lily, green is most definitely not your color."

Lily glared back, "I'm _not_ jealous."

He chuckled in response, "As you shouldn't be, since I was dancing with Hannah Jameson, wife of my cousin, Elijah Jameson. Definitely no need to be jealous, although I personally find you quite darling fussing over me."

"I _said_ I wasn't jeal- wait, what? Hannah Jameson? As in _the_ Hannah Jameson? You're related to them?"

Henry nodded, "Elijah is my cousin. I haven't seen them for a long time, and we were just catching up. I even looked for you after dancing with Hannah to introduce you."

Lily paused. She knew the Jamesons from Wall Street were old friends of her mother's and that they would attend the ball, so it was entirely possible that Henry was telling the truth. Her mother was even supposed to introduce her to them, but her early, impromptu exit cancelled any meeting. To say she was relieved was a complete understatement, but before Lily could jump for joy, she realized that even though Hannah Jameson could be eliminated as a competing romantic interest, it didn't explain or defend Henry's flirtatious actions that he had also performed for Lily.

"Say I was to believe you," Lily started.

"Are you implying that you don't?"

"Well why should I? You bid for me with an insane amount of money, then dance with me saying that you're inexplicably drawn to me, and then turn around to charm somebody else?"

Henry took a step closer, "I already told you, Hannah is my family member. Why would I try to _charm_ her," adding emphasis to her words, "when I have you to charm? You're definitely everything I need."

Lily rolled her eyes, laughing, "Nice try. I'm sure you say that to all the girls in New Orleans."

Henry smirked, "No, just one."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Lily smirked back. "I'm sure. Well, I have some studying to do, so I have to get going."

She began to walk by him slowly, secretly waiting for him to grab her again. As she passed him without incident, Lily smiled to herself as she quickened her pace, exiting the library floor. Running down the stairs, she almost made it to the grand entrance when his voice stopped her again.

"Lily!"

She stopped, not facing him, but grinned at his persistence. Placing a look of indifference to mask her emotions, she turned to face Henry, who stood behind her, a smug smile on his handsome face.

He glanced to a flyer on the nearby wall, gesturing to it, "Going to the museum field trip then, are you?"

Lily walked closer to him, eyeing the flyer he pointed at. The Art Department had scheduled their annual field trip to the New Orleans Museum of Art, opening the spots to any student of Tulane interested. Lily had already reserved her spot weeks in advance, not wanting to miss the opportunity.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

Henry laughed, "Well, why would I go if you didn't?"

"Last time I checked, it was open to Tulane students, and you're not a student." She remarked playfully.

He smiled mischievously, cocking his head to one side. "I have my ways."

"Well I am going," she responded.

"Brilliant," His teeth shined at her, "Although it is a shame."

"Excuse me?"

"If you go, then every artwork in the museum will fall behind your shadow."

Lily rolled her eyes for the millionth time, although her smile beamed. "You're good."

"I'm just telling the truth."

Crossing her arms, Lily replied, "Also, I thought I told you to call me Miss Propolos."

He shrugged, "You didn't seem to mind while I was screaming it from upstairs. Or when I had you against me."

Lily's jaw dropped. She had never seen Henry so playful and teasing, but she found that she became lost in his presence every time he smiled.

Giving Henry a small smile, she turned to finally exit the library, book in hand. Her steps echoed along the tile, and her dress billowed around her as the grand doors to the library opened.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," She could hear Henry calling after her, "Lily."

The way her name spilled from his lips could only make Lily grin widely, unable to wait for the field trip.

* * *

Watching the love of his life walk away through the trees as the wind carried her hair gracefully around her, Hades smiled to himself.

Her spark of jealousy and anger had given her a beautiful glow, and he found her irresistible. To have her so close to him had been euphoric, and to feel her pulse quicken with his closeness was a confirmation of her reciprocating his feelings. He could drink her entire persona in, and it still wouldn't be enough.

Each day that passed, and every moment between them had made Hades' restraint to take Persephone back harder and harder. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his love for her without scaring Lily off. He desperately needed Persephone to regain her memory.

Although he had decided to be patient, he decided to encourage Persephone's memory with the only way he knew how:

By showing her pieces from their ancient lives from their ancient world.

* * *

 **short hades pov, but believe you me, the museum exhibit part is gonna be good**

 **okay i love u all, mwah thanks for reading**


	10. nine

**i'm sorry you have a sucky author who doesn't update on schedule  
** **i hope this chapter makes you happy**

* * *

"Now, students, if I could please have your attention! Thank you. I have all of the tickets to the exhibit here in my hand, so once you check in with Mrs. Watson, please come to me so I can give you one. You can't get in without it!"

The crowd of students of Tulane scrambled into makeshift lines in order to enter the New Orleans Museum of Art, one of Lily's favorite buildings in the entire city. The ivory building stood proudly, its influences of Ancient Greek architecture apparent in the four strong columns that towered over the long, concrete steps. On either side of the museum were large sculptures of Grecian urns, that stood facing a large lily pond adorned with a spewing fountain. In the hustle and bustle of French architecture throughout downtown New Orleans, Lily found the museum to be an ancient breath of fresh air.

She stood in her long-sleeved maroon dress, her bare legs tingling from the bursts of wind that flew by. Her mother had told her to wear sensible autumn shoes, but as always, stubborn Lily had decided not to. Frowning down at her cold legs and feet, she sighed. At least her brown Oxfords looked nice with the dress.

"Can you believe there are this many people at our school who have an interest in the arts? Here I thought philistines and ignorant youths were on the rise."

Lily turned to Claire, scoffing at her claim.

"Yeah right!" A boy in front of them yelled, "We'd do anything to skip class."

One of his companions turned around, laughing, "Yeah, I don't think I could take another one of Professor Carlson's Geology lectures. The man could put a corpse to sleep."

Bursting into laughter, the group of boys faced the front of the line, while Claire fumed at them. "Can you _believe_ that? Ungrateful little urchins! Art and sculpture are signs of talent and-"

Lily nodded as Claire ranted, but truthfully, she didn't hear a word her irritated friend uttered. Lily had barely slept last night out of excitement, and Henry Mavros was to blame. Their flirting in the library had sent Lily's heart skyrocketing, although she really couldn't understand why. She had always been focused on school and her academic future, rarely spending any time daydreaming about flirting. Deep down, she sometimes felt a little curious and perhaps even jealous of Anna's tales of love and woe, but Lily had been raised to want more in life than romance.

Enter Henry Mavros.

It wasn't that Henry made Lily want to ditch her academic career and become his love-slave, but Lily could not understand how he had planted himself so deep in her mind. She smiled when she thought of him, which was often, and had a few more dreams of him than she cared to admit.

She was a little lovesick fool.

Absolutely not! Lily was strong, and although Henry made her _feel_ weak, by no means was Lily Propolos a weak, delicate, little flower. No, sir. Lily Propolos was classy, intelligent, and not bound to men who toyed with women and their feelings. Which is why she felt the need to stand her ground with Henry Mavros.

Then why had she stayed up all night, envisioning today's field trip?

Her feuding feelings exhausted her. Could she hate and like Henry at the same time? There could be a balance, she supposed. Having a crush on a man, an intelligent man, an intelligent _handsome_ man, didn't exactly mean Lily was weak. Perhaps it could even make her stronger. Surely a relationship with Henry Mavros couldn't be all that bad. And the gnawing feeling of déjà vu always swirled and teased their encounters.

Blushing to herself, her thoughts were interrupted as Claire nudged her in the ribs. Gasping at the hit, Lily followed Claire's nod to Mr. Alexander, the field trip coordinator, who stood with his arm extended to Lily, a paper ticket in his hand.

"You okay, Propolos?"

She nodded, "Yes! I just got excited thinking about all of the wonderful sculptures we'll see today." Lily hoped and prayed Mr. Alexander would accept her lame excuse.

He handed Lily the ticket, "Yes, well the Anderson boy also seemed _excited_ to see the sculptures. Especially the more… exposed ones."

Lily grimaced, taking the ticket from his hands. Claire followed, a look of horror on her face. "Disgusting."

Entering the museum, Lily grinned as her eyes took in the entire museum. Delicate art works hung on every wall, and the echoes of her shoes hitting the marble floor excited Lily. She and Claire made their way to the main staircase, which broke off into two sister staircases, each leading to different wings of the museum.

"It's a shame Anna had to miss this,"

Claire groaned, "Yes, well, if she paid more attention in class rather than Sammy Jones from down the block, then perhaps she could have been here."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You know how Anna is."

"How she's in Honors Psychology is a true enigma to me."

The two girls watched as Mr. Alexander fought his way through the crowd and eventually situate himself halfway up the main staircase, calling for everybody's attention.

"Tulane! Great, now that we're all checked in and have our tickets, I'd like to go over a few rules. Please don't touch any of the artworks, I'm looking at _you,_ Jacob Anderson." Laughs erupted from the group of students as the mentioned Anderson boy turned bright red, angrily hitting his teasing friends. "Also, please stay with the group. You are all adults, I don't need to babysit you. Alright, what else was I going to- oh yes! We'll have one hour to kill at the souvenir shop after our tour, so you're welcome to shop or go to the café. Stragglers will left behind. I understand you can all get home accordingly, but if you need to go back to Tulane, please be back at the front by four o'clock _sharp._ " Checking his watch, Mr. Alexander glanced to each hall before speaking once more, "Alright, again, _please_ , stay with the group. It's easy to get lost and- Mr. Mavros! There you are, we were going to start without ya!"

The crowd then turned back to the entrance, watching as Henry Mavros and another man entered the museum. He scanned the crowd before simply nodding, "By all means Mr. Alexander, do go on."

"Right! If you'd follow me please. We'll be starting with the Portrait Hall here, come, keep up!"

As the students began to file up the stairs, Lily and Claire followed, occasionally glancing back to face Henry and his companion. Lily remembered seeing him the day they had bumped into each other, although she couldn't remember his name.

"Oh no," Claire groaned. "What is he doing here?"

Lily shrugged, "Maybe he's a contributor or a donor."

"Not Mr. Mavros, that other guy. He's such a pain."

Lily glanced back, taking another look at Henry's friend. The elevated view she received by being on the staircase worked to his advantage, as he was admittedly handsome. Pale, lean, and tall, the man stood opposite Henry as his brown hair sagged around his oval face. He was not muscular like Henry, but his height surpassed Henry by one or two inches, and his relaxed posture contradicted his companion's imposing figure.

Suddenly, Lily remembered. "Wasn't he the one who asked you what time it was?"

Claire nodded fervently, "Yes! The idiot."

"A real nightmare," Lily deadpanned. "You know, Claire, he's pretty handsome. He seems like a nice guy."

Claire laughed loudly, the noise echoing off the wall, showing off the powerful acoustics. "If you're into wannabe Frank Sinatras and absolute rude scum, then I suppose!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I never knew it was rude to ask for the time. Next time, I'll just measure the angle of the sun rather than ask you."

"Very funny."

Lily laughed, looping her arm through Claire's. "I'm just joking, Claire! Now, instead of being in boring lectures, here we are, looking at amazing works of art, and you're being grumpy. Come on, let's have a good time. I'll even buy you a pop from the souvenir shop."

Claire smiled, squeezing Lily's linked arm with her free hand. "You had me at pop."

Lily smiled in return, ecstatic that Claire was at least _willing_ to have a good time. Prim and proper, Claire didn't have many friends, since her stuck-up nature hindered many friendships. Seeing the best in her, Lily had extended her friendship, and found a great friend in Claire. Moments like these made Lily happy that Claire was cracking her hard, strict shell.

As the two girls laughed, Lily could feel eyes on her every move. She knew Henry was watching her, but part of her didn't want to turn around, afraid of the feelings he would surely stir up inside of her again.

"I'm so glad to be here, Lily." Claire suddenly said, making Lily grin.

Risking her chances, Lily slowly glanced back before entering the first wing of the museum, unsurprised to see Henry's blue eyes following her.

"Yeah, me too." Lily whispered. Slowly smiling at Henry, she turned back around, ready to start the exhibition tour.

* * *

His hope grew as he watched Persephone climb up the stairs, a smile on her face as she turned away from him. Out of all the students stampeding up the stairs, her figure seemed to be the only one in slow motion, turning to face him, smile her radiant smile, and turn around once more to enter the exhibit.

 _Hades had never seen a more beautiful sight. He felt dumbfounded as he reached the bottom of the grand staircase, and turned around once more to catch a glimpse of her. He felt his lips perk up ever so slightly as she glanced back. He suddenly felt a tug on his right sandal, and found a small flower growing around his foot. He followed the trail of blossoms with his eyes until he was met with the familiar golden toga and the sweet honey eyes. Her body was partially turned to him as she smiled shyly back at him, making Hades stare longingly after her. She finally turned to face her mother as she rattled on about the harvests until they disappeared around the corner of the stairs and into the long hallway._

His eyes closed at the bittersweet memory, pain and happiness filling him simultaneously. Their love was so pure, so grand. It was the only light in Hades' dark and lonely life. If he didn't get her back, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Hades' eyes snapped open as Thanatos' voice cut through. "I'm not certain. I hope it does."

Thanatos crossed his arms, "Do I _have_ to distract the friend?"

Hades glared.

Needing no words from his master, Thanatos sighed in defeat. "I don't even understand why I have to distract her in the first place."

Beginning his trek up the stairs, Hades spoke to Thanatos in a hushed tone. "She doesn't like me, so she definitely won't want Persephone anywhere near me."

"She doesn't like anything! She's a void of a human, and she hates me."

"I'm not telling you to marry her. I'm _ordering_ you to just distract her enough so I can get to Persephone."

"If she hits me, it's on you." Thanatos grumbled.

Hades scoffed, "Thanatos, I'm surprised at you. An immortal god of death, scared of a mortal girl?"

"I'm _not_ scared, she's just loony!"

Entering the first exhibit, Hades was pleased to see the group scattered around the hall, some paying attention to Mr. Alexander while others looked on independently. He was even more pleased to see Lily eyeing a portrait by herself while her friend listened to Mr. Alexander ramble on.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Nice try. Go over and make conversation."

Thanatos hesitated, but didn't dare to defy his King. He glumly walked towards the group, eyeing Hades every other second.

Hades then turned to face Persephone, who was still quietly studying a pastel portrait. Her brown waves fell behind her, and her eyes focused on the swirl of colors, her expression of awe leaving Hades breathless.

Slowly walking towards her, he could smell her perfume of vanilla grow stronger as he stepped closer, completely intoxicating him. He leaned against a wall, observing her side profile as she surveyed the artwork.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He smiled at her words, her fiery spark igniting his soul on fire. "I would, but I don't think any camera could do you justice."

Turning her eyes to him, he lost himself in the warmth of her honey eyes, and the mirth they held. She then looked back to the painting, admiring it. "Beautiful, right?"

Hades walked closer, standing within mere inches of her. He looked to the painting, noting a woman crying within a field of flowers. Hues of lavender, pink, and blue splashed among the green portion of the canvas, and Hades could even feel the sadness radiating from the woman painted.

He then glanced down at Persephone, letting his stare linger. "A tragic beauty, I reckon. You're much lovelier."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. "Not her. The flowers. I find them so comforting. Don't you?"

Meeting her eyes, he gulped. "Yes."

She sighed, her eyes never leaving the painting. "It's amazing how you can _feel_ her sadness. Her expression is so… _broken_. I can't even imagine that amount of pain and suffering."

 _I can._

"The flowers contrast her, I reckon. The daisies and peonies symbolize happiness, so it's both sides. Broken and bliss."

She stared at him, her eyes never wavering, surprised at his words. This was torture! How could she look at him like that, and not remember anything?

She giggled suddenly. "Mr. Henry Mavros, a flower enthusiast. Who would've thought?"

"I enjoy many things, actually."

"Oh, is that right? Enlighten me."

"You."

She laughed softly, her eyes unable to meet his. Slowly and silently, she made her way to the next painting, and he followed diligently, his hands behind his back, afraid to accidentally tug her into his embrace and never let go.

"Hmm. What do you think of this one?"

Hades glanced at the new painting, automatically recognizing Artemis and Apollo as they ran through the forest. The twins were depicted merrily, their smiles illuminating their divine faces. Although there were errors, the likeness was excellent. "Artemis and Apollo."

Lily glanced up curiously, "Oh, so you like Greek Mythology?"

He smirked at the irony, "A bit."

She smiled before turning back to the painting. His eyes never left her face, and his heart pounded as he asked, "Do you?"

Letting out a breath, Lily pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not allowed to read about it. My dad was not a big fan, so my mom doesn't let me. I know nothing about the stories, except for maybe the really popular ones, like the Odyssey and the Iliad."

His heart collapsed. How could Hecate do this? Erase and replace her memories, and forbid her to have access to her history? To her origin? To _their_ origin? How could she deny Persephone the part of her that was a hybrid of immortality? Princess of Olympus and Queen of the Underworld. Well, enough was enough. Hecate's silly ideas of a mortal family and irrational fear of Persephone's safety were ending.

Today.

Seeing his opportunity present itself as the tour group exited the first hall with a feuding Claire and Thanatos in tow, Hades brought his plan to life.

As Lily began to walk towards the group, Hades quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"I-we can't leave the group."

Never letting go of her hand, Hades smiled. "Come with me."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What? Where?"

"The exhibit prep room."

Lily's eyes widened as she tried to pry her hand out of his firm grasp. "Are you crazy? We could go to jail."

"Just trust me."

Her unsure expression voiced her opinions clearly. Hades noticed as she glanced down at their joined hands, trying to make the decision of trusting him or not.

"And I promise," he added, "I'll pay for your bail."

Feeling her resistance drop, he pulled her along, exiting the exhibit room and making their way down the corridors.

Not once did they break their joined hands.

* * *

Sliding a special ID card through the security slot, Hades waited for the alarms to disable before crossing through the guarded double doors. He had led a nervous Lily through the museum, and not once did they break their joined hands. Although her grip was painfully firm, Hades relished in their continuous contact. Memories of him guiding her through the Underworld came to mind, and his determination to regain his wife rose significantly.

After navigating expertly through multiple corridors, they came to another set of double doors. Sliding his ID once again with his free hand, he turned to Lily. "Are you ready?"

Lily nodded, "I think so."

"Alright, close your eyes."

Her delicate eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry?"

"Close them. I want it to be a surprise." At her hesitance, he added, "Go on,"

Slowly, she closed her eyes, allowing Hades to take both of her small hands into his larger ones, and pull her through the doors. Once he gently placed her at the front of the room and closed the door behind them, he came up just behind her, placing his lips right at her ear. "Open them,"

Nervously, he watched as Lily opened her eyes, taking in the entire gallery. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she glanced throughout the various statues, artifacts, and paintings that aligned the gallery floor, and were in the open air, no glass or frame to guard them.

"This is incredible," she breathed.

"Do you like it?"

She laughed, "I love it! How on earth do you have access to all of this?"

He shrugged in response, "I have my ways."

Lily's eyebrows raised teasingly. "Perks of being the new billionaire in town?"

Hades laughed softly, rubbing his chin before placing his hands in his trouser pockets. "No, actually. I own all of this."

Lily turned, her face incredulous. "You _own_ this?"

He nodded, picking up an ancient bowl and observing it. "I heard Tulane was planning a trip to the museum, and I arranged my private exhibit to be shown. It won't be up until March of '48, but all of my artifacts were sitting here and I wanted to share it with you."

Lies.

Although these artifacts were indeed his, collected and cared for over the span of multiple centuries, he couldn't care less about Tulane's museum trip. Hades precisely collected any and every artifact pertaining to their shared history. Whether inaccurate or accurate, Hades owned them all. What had been torturous reminders of his brief happiness now sat before them, a chance of regaining all that could have been. And he had done it for her.

It was _always_ for her.

"But why?"

"Well, because I like you."

He thought his heart could burst into pieces as she blushed, hiding her reddening faces among the statues. "Care to show me your stuff?"

Offering his arm, he smiled down at his love. "Nothing would make me happier."

She tentatively looped her arm through his, placing a hand on his upper bicep. Hades could remember how they would do this so frequently, taking for granted the simplest touches. Never fearing their doomed future.

Stopping at a painting, Hades lifted his free arm to gesture to it. "This is a painting of the gates of Mount Olympus. It was home to all of the Greek gods, the Olympians."

She narrowed her eyes in concentration, later glancing up to Hades, "Your artifacts are all about Ancient Greece?"

Internally, Hades cursed. No sign of recognition. "Mostly, yes. Although I do have a few other pieces."

Moving to the next painting, Hades gestured to it once more, "This is a painting of Hermes, the messenger. He was at the center of communication between Olympians. See those winged sandals there? He used those to fly to and from Olympus."

Cocking her head to the side, she stared at the smiling face of Hermes. Hades knew Hermes had a special place in Persephone's heart, since he was her closest friend. Even Hades respected Hermes, as he had helped him to bring Persephone back before her fatal fall. After her death, Hades lost the love of his life, and Hermes had lost his most trusted friend.

"He seems nice,"

Hades let out a laugh, pulling her to a short table with various, ancient bowls. Some were broken, their fragments sitting beside the entire piece, and others were fully intact, and had even retained their color.

"These bowls were left at altars as patronage to the gods. These specifically are from the altar of Demeter."

Picking up a bowl, Lily carefully surveyed it, paying close attention to the details. "Demeter?"

Hades nodded. Although he harbored some resentment towards Demeter, Hades found that he could not hate his mother-in-law. Her plan of marrying Persephone off to Ares had been solely for Persephone's protection, to keep her daughter alive. In the end, she had lost her daughter because of him. The dark man. "She was the goddess of the harvest."

Hades sighed, no sign of recognition. Blast Hecate.

As they left the table, Hades felt a pull as Lily suddenly stopped. Her head was facing in the other direction, and her eyes concentrated on a singular object.

She untangled herself from his arm, taking slow steps towards the middle of the room. Hades stood silently, watching her as she gravitated to the dead center of the gallery, stopping in front of a large statue, her eyes wide. The statue was his pride and joy. It had begun his collection of memories, and it haunted him each day he passed it.

"Lily?"

"Who-who is this?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

In his long strides, he stood next to a captivated Lily, eyeing the statue fiercely.

"This is Persephone. Queen of the Underworld."

* * *

Her throne was massive, yet delicate.

She sat gracefully upon it, her toga flowing down until it met her bare feet, which were crossed daintily. One hand sat in her lap, the other extended over the armrest of the throne, the end broken and chiseled off. Her neck rose elegantly, holding up a barely recognizable face, framed with waves of marble, adorned with an intricate laurel.

 _Persephone._

Lily stood, frozen. She could almost _feel_ the grooves of the throne, sat in an ornate and hauntingly elegant palace.

 _The soul before Persephone and Hades steadily vanished before their eyes, on its way to their final destination. Persephone's hand lay in her husband's, their intertwined hold resting calmly in between the space of their thrones._

 _Why is this so familiar?_

Lily took a shaky breath, feeling Henry's presence behind her. "Does she have a story?"

Henry said nothing as he moved towards the statue, eyeing every detail. "Persephone was the goddess of Spring. Everyone adored her, mortals and immortals alike. But for some reason, the three fates didn't. Maybe jealousy, hatred. They cursed her to die if she came in contact with a certain person. As she grew up, Persephone shone brightly among the Olympians. Her outer beauty rivaled Aphrodite's, but her inner beauty had no rival. She was kind, generous, _selfless._ "

Lily nodded, urging Henry to continue, "And?"

"And she fell in love. He fell in love with her too. But, she was engaged to someone else. So, her lover gave her up. He gave her up in fear of losing her, in fear of darkening her."

Lily's heart began to beat wildly, although she did not know why. "What happened to her?"

He then looked up, his eyes intensely boring into hers. "She jumped off of Mount Olympus."

"But why?"

"That was the way of the curse."

Lily's heart fell, "That's…heartbreaking,"

Henry nodded, "And it was at this moment that her lover realized that he had doomed her. He was the certain person of her demise."

"Did he kill himself too?"

Henry smiled sadly, "I suppose, in a way, yes."

Looking back to the statue, Lily could feel a tug in her chest. This story… she felt as though she's heard it before.

"After her death, a witch reversed the curse to let her sleep until the alignment of Pluto. Her lover was overjoyed, and left to tell the good news, but when he returned, both Persephone and the witch were gone."

"Gone?"

Henry nodded again. "Some myths say she's hidden on earth somewhere, still sleeping." Taking a deep breath, Henry stepped away from the statue and reclaimed his place next to Lily. "And that's the myth of the Sleeping Goddess."

Placing a hand on his arm, Henry snapped his stare to Lily's, and she felt as though her entire body was alive with sparks of electricity. "Thank you for this. All of this," she said, gesturing to the gallery.

"I'd do anything for you."

She smiled at him, before glancing at the clock behind his tall figure.

 _4:11_

"Oh no!" she groaned.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"I had to be at the bus by four o'clock, and now it's probably left without me!"

Of course. It would be her luck to have a super romantic and tragic date with a handsome billionaire and then miss the bus.

Of course.

Her hand was enveloped by Henry's, who had begun to make his way out of the gallery, pulling her along. "We're close to the front, I can take you."

Rapidly walking through the corridors, and bounding down the main staircase, the pair rushed outside to see a vacant parking lot.

Lily moaned, "I can't believe I missed it! Claire is going to _kill_ me."

She then heard Henry take a deep breath and sigh, his calm exterior contrasting her desperate one. She turned to him, a bit annoyed at the dashing smile on his face.

"I'll walk you home."

Lily stopped. "It's a three mile walk."

Henry simply shrugged, rolling up his sleeves up to his elbows. "I enjoy walking. Plus, it's a nice day outside."

Lily could agree. Although the sun shone, the breezes of autumn cancelled out its hot and heavy rays, making New Orleans weather rarely enjoyable. She also enjoyed walking.

Extending his strong arm once again, adding his debonair smile, Lily couldn't resist. Placing her hand again on his upper arm, she found herself immensely enjoying the time she spent with Henry Mavros.

Throughout their three mile journey, the pair laughed, joked, and talked about various things to pass the time. He asked about her family, mostly her father, who Lily could barely remember. She asked about his family, the elusive Jamesons, and how he pursued a gem company. The more she found about him, the more she felt closer to him, and Lily suspected that not many people were close to Henry Mavros. Lily didn't want this day to ever end.

Unfortunately, time sped by, and they had reached Lily's house just before sunset. Henry took a grand look at her home, whistling at it. "It's big,"

Smiling, she teased, "Bigger than yours?"

Henry smirked, "Not that big."

Lily laughed, hesitating to go inside and end their day together. "Thank you, again. For everything, I mean."

"Even walking you home?"

"Even walking me home," she echoed, chuckling.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." He grabbed her hand, and Lily could feel the butterflies fly rampant in her stomach.

"Today made me feel things I haven't felt in years."

She looked up at him, his tender and soft gaze making her melt straight into the concrete. "I hope happy is one of them."

He chuckled, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Happy is definitely one of them."

As he placed another kiss onto the back of her hand, she could feel the electricity flowing wildly between them. His eyes met hers, and in the glow of the late sun, his icy blues became warmer and softer.

"Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Henry."

She watched as his broad figure disappeared into the setting sun, her mind exploding and replaying the events of today.

She liked him.

Lily Propolos liked Henry Mavros.

Sure he was handsome, mysterious, intelligent, even charming. But Lily found herself still stuck on the gnawing feeling that she _had_ met Henry Mavros before.

Something about him was so familiar, but new. So comforting, yet dangerous. And when they were together, everything just seemed to fall into place. Almost as if it was natural for them to be together.

As she went to sleep that night, Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **woohoo so spring break is coming up and since i have no social life, guess who's gonna be updating like probably daily**

 **like probably me**

 **as always thanks for the reviews/favs/foll you guys rock ily**


	11. ten

**so obviously i suck  
** **but i hope this update makes me suck less**

 **i have to warn you, finals are coming up so the bad news is idk when the next update is, but the good news is school will be over so i'll have hella time to write**

* * *

 _Persephone…_

 _He's calling me. And I must respond._

 _I look down. My toes hang from the balcony, teasing me. The mountain is too high, the jump is too dangerous. His life is in danger._

 _But it must be this way. Some force is telling me to jump. A strong force that I cannot seem to fight._

 _My neck is tingling. I can feel the sweat glide from my neck down my back. I close my eyes._

 _'I'll always catch you, my darling…'_

 _At his beautiful voice, I open my eyes. I've changed my mind! I can't jump!_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

 _Darkness, it calls me. It will always call me._

 _And I must respond._

Lily gasped as she bolted upright, her neck feeling the tingling sensation as she had in the dream. Pressing a warm hand to the nape of her neck, Lily massaged it tenderly, feeling the groove of a small scar she had received since childhood. As the sensation dulled, she sighed loudly as she threw herself back onto her bed, staring up at her canopy.

The dream, again, felt so real. The height of the mountain she stood upon made her feel nauseous, and the feeling of falling was so lifelike, she shuddered at the memory of it.

How could she have this dream again? And the voice calling Persephone, why did Lily answer to it? She mused that it had been a product of the stories Henry had told her the day before, about the sleeping goddess who had tragically jumped off of Mount Olympus in the name of love.

But then why did she have the dream before? She had absolutely no knowledge of the goddess Persephone's story, and yet she had a similar dream.

Musing to herself, Lily was interrupted as Cherry opened her large, bedroom door, moving towards her large French door windows and pulling back the blinds.

"Come now, Miss Lily. I've made a delicious breakfast for you and your mother."

Lily sat up lazily, rubbing her eyes as the sun's rays flooded into her bedroom. "Pancakes?"

Cherry smiled, "Chocolate chip ones, your favorite."

"What would we do without you, Cherry?" Lily asked, grinning.

"Oh, Miss Lily, you're too kind. Now, come on, up and at 'em! It is a _beautiful_ Saturday morning, and I would hate for you to spend it at home."

Playing with her comforter coverings, Lily sighed. "My friends are busy today. It looks like I'll be spending the day with you and Captain Propolos," Lily chuckled at the nickname she had given her mother.

"Oh no, no, no!" Cherry tutted, pulling back Lily's covers, "You will do no such thing. You don't need friends to have a good time in Nawlins, honey. Plus, I have to make your bed, so go on, scooch."

Lily giggled as she stepped off her bed, pulling on her silk robe and slipping into comfortable house shoes. Watching Cherry make her bed, Lily spoke up, "Maybe we could catch a film at the old cinema later on today? I've heard wonderful things about the new James Stewart film."

"I wish I could, Miss Lily. But I've got so much work to do, I'd make a bee look lazy." Fluffing her pillows into a bouncy state, Cherry looked towards Lily apologetically, "Besides, your mama has a very important meeting today from what she told me."

Lily cocked her head, "With who?"

"Some investors, I believe." Tidying up the rest of the room, Cherry turned to Lily, pushing her towards the door, "Now go on, Miss Lily! Your pancakes are fixin' to get cold, and you don't want your mama to be late for her meeting!"

Laughing lightly, Lily allowed herself to be pushed down the marble staircase and into the dining room. She found her mother sitting at the end of the long, wooden table, her light red chemise contrasting with the pastel blue hues of the room. Her face was hidden behind the Weekend Edition of the _Picayune_ , and a plate of breakfast foods sat in front of her, untouched, adjacent to another plate filled with chocolate chip pancakes.

Lily walked over to her mother, bending to kiss her cheek before sitting to her mother's right, ready to devour her favorite pancakes.

"Morning, Lily," she said slowly.

"Morning, captain," Lily murmured, taking a drink of milk.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Again with the captain thing?"

Lily chuckled, "You're the captain of this ship, mom. The house, the company, all of it is under your control."

Haley pursed her lips as she folded the newspaper onto the wooden table and began to eat her breakfast. "I suppose so. Does that make you my first mate?"

Lily took a bite out of her pancakes, relishing in the delicious taste. "Aye, aye captain,"

Haley laughed as she forked a piece of bacon to her mouth, "So, do you have any plans today?"

Lily shook her head, "Unfortunately not. I may stop by the bookshop on St. Charles today, though. I need some books for geology."

Smiling secretly, Lily thought about Henry's offer of his geology books. However, she didn't know where he lived, and arriving to his office on a Saturday afternoon seemed too much.

"You should have a day to yourself, Lily. Go and shop, eat, the possibilities are endless. Now that the tourist season is over, the city should be emptier."

"You don't want to come with?" Lily asked.

"I'd love to, dear, but I have an important meeting today. Some investors want to sign with the company, so I agreed to meet with them. I shouldn't take long, I'll be back before dinner."

Grabbing the paper from the table, Lily leafed through it, skimming the articles. Her eyes caught the weather section, a warning of a potential hurricane hitting the city in the near future. Her eyes furrowed in worry, reading the article.

"Something wrong?" Haley asked while buttering a piece of toast.

Lily looked up, then brought her gaze down back to the paper, "It says there's a hurricane coming. A strong one, too."

Haley waved her hands, biting down into her toast. "Nonsense. They always make it seem like it's raining buckets of water, but never amounts to more than a teeny drop."

"Still, shouldn't we be a little worried?"

"Lily," Haley began, motioning outside the dining room's large windows, "Do you see any sign of a hurricane? The sun is shining, the birds are singing. I'd bet my top dollar no hurricane is hitting."

Lily chewed her pancakes slowly, thinking over her mother's words. "You're right."

Haley smiled, "Of course. Now, you didn't even tell me about your museum trip. How was it?"

Lily grinned, "It was _wonderful_ ,"

Haley raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "So wonderful you missed the bus?"

Lily's smile dropped. How was it that she knew she had missed the bus?

Seeming to read her thoughts, Haley began to pick at her plate as she spoke, "Claire stopped by yesterday, asking if you got home alright. She told me you missed the bus, after seemingly disappearing from the tour group. Where'd you run off to?" Her mother's light, teasing tone eased Lily a little, "You've been to the museum countless times. What could possibly distract you from the group?"

A soft smile graced Lily's lips, remembering her encounter with Henry and his impressive collection. "I got caught up in this…exhibit. It was so beautiful, mom. I've never seen anything like it. I actually got to touch some of the artifacts! I can't believe Mr. Mavros even allowed me to see it, let alone touch-"

Lily's babbling was interrupted as a fork rattled onto her mother's plate. A stony expression replaced her light one. "Mr. Mavros?"

Lily hesitated. Her mother's views of relationships didn't allow her to have a paramour, and for a time, it never bothered Lily. The boys who chased her were immature and interested in her fortune, so Lily had respected her mother's restrictions. But now, with Henry consuming her thoughts, she couldn't see why her mother could reject a man like Henry as a potential suitor. He was more than financially stable, intelligent, and seemed to care about Lily and her personal goals.

"Yes," Lily began slowly. "Henry was a patron to the museum, so he had access to-"

" _Henry_?" Haley repeated.

Lily gulped. Apparently, her mother didn't see Henry in the same light as she did.

"Lily." Haley quietly began, laying her utensils down, "I've told you countless times that I don't approve of you having a relationship at such a young age. You are too young-"

"But if you could just meet him, mom. He's so _wonderful_ and kind. He's truly-"

"I'm not finished, Lily Propolos." Haley interrupted, leaving Lily to quietly back down. "You are too young for him. Those millionaire playboys chase the prettiest girls in town to love them and leave them soon after. Now, I've taught you to be a decent, young lady. I hope you don't become attached to Mr. Mavros in the near future."

Lily frowned, pushing her unfinished pancakes to the center of the table, losing her appetite. "Yes ma'am."

Haley stood up to leave, sighing as she placed a hand onto Lily's hair, smoothing her brown waves. "I'm just looking out for you, Pe-Lily."

Catching her mother's slip-up, but not wanting to make a scene, Lily patted her mother's hand. "I know,"

Haley bent to kiss Lily on the forehead before looking at the grand clock in the room. "I've got to run. I need to set up the room for our visitors today." Her heels clicked along the marble floor, and she turned back as she exited the room. "I meant what I said, Lily. Go out today, enjoy yourself! I'll be back in a while. Love you, Lily!"

The door slammed shut, making the grand, diamond chandelier above Lily's head rattle. Looking up to it forlornly, she was met with her frowning reflection in the hanging diamonds and the echoing silence of the mansion.

"Love you too," she whispered to an empty dining room.

* * *

Hecate glared out the window of her town car the entire trip to the Roosevelt Hotel.

Her anger and worry over the young Persephone consumed her greatly. The look on her face at breakfast was one of pure love and adoration. Persephone's powers surpassed Hecate's greatly, and if Hades succeeded in some way for her to regain her memories, the curse claim the young queen once more.

Resting her head on the seat, Hecate closed her eyes. Why her? Why Persephone? The only thing she succeeded in life was to love Hades, and her love for him brightened the dark lord. She was doomed from the day she was born.

But Hecate had reversed the spell! She had another chance to be by Hades' side for eternity, but even that was denied. Loyalty to her king and queen forced Hecate to take Persephone, and loyalty had kept the spring goddess alive. But Hecate had seen the fire in Hades' eyes that day in his office. His days of agonizing pain were long gone, and he seemed determined to regain Persephone at whatever cost.

She had thought of telling Hades about her second curse, but Hades would simply accuse her of lying, and then start a war against the Fates for cursing his love a second time, and doom the rest of the Olympians. Another side of Hecate reasoned that Hades would stand aside, dooming himself to love Persephone from afar, allowing her to live. But after seeing Hades that fateful day and his frequent encounters with Persephone, Hecate knew that Hades would not stand by idly.

He was determined to fight, possibly to the death, for her.

It was always for her.

She groaned as she opened her eyes and the illustrious Roosevelt Hotel came to view, dreading the meeting with the 'investors'. In reality, the Olympians who had been found had scheduled a meeting during the Wildlife Ball in order to begin the search for the others. This meeting was the first after many centuries, and Hecate did not know what to expect. For now, she knew that only herself, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera would be in attendance, but there was the possibility of others being discovered since the day of the ball.

Stepping out of her car with the aid of the chauffeur, Hecate strolled into the Roosevelt, her glamour matching the elegance of the hotel. Making her way across the lobby into the elevator hall, she watched as hotel guests mingled throughout, the sound of soothing jazz pouring and echoing across the lobby. Stepping into the elevator and signaling the elevator boy to the top floor which held the presidential suite, Hecate grew nervous. From their history, Hades had always despised meetings between the Olympians, and she was sure this was no exception.

After the climb to the top floor and exiting the elevator, Hecate was met with a short hallway leading to two large, golden double doors. Knocking on the doors, her eyes fell upon a frail servant boy, who beckoned her to enter. Slowly passing through the doors, Hecate took in the luxurious presidential suite Zeus had occupied for the time being. Gold encompassed the room from the carpet to the curtains, and a large dining room held the said King of the Gods, seated at the head of a golden covered table. Hera sat to his right, Hades to his left, and Poseidon next to Hades. The seat next to Hera sat vacant, and once the group acknowledged her presence, Zeus called the boy from the door to seat Hecate next to Hera.

"Welcome, Haley. We were just waiting for you in order to begin." Zeus smiled warmly, then called for the boy once more. "Travis, please retire for the night. We won't be needing your services."

The boy nodded tersely before exiting the dining room. At the sound of the double doors closing shut, Zeus began again. "Olympians, it's been quite a few years. Hecate and I have called you here today in order to plan our search for the others. Have any of you seen or heard of another Olympian?"

Hera spoke up first, "Aphrodite is alive. The last I saw of her was in Venice around the turn of the century, other than that I have nothing."

Zeus nodded, "Anyone else?"

"While I was on the seas, I thought I saw Apollo in a port city in the Caribbean. This was also at the turn of the century, and I have not heard or seen him since. His immortal aura was glowing, so I'm fairly certain it was him."

"And Ares?" Hecate asked, ignoring Hades' glare.

"Hermes has informed me that he saw Ares last fighting in the second World War, around the city of Normandy. After the victory, he stayed in Europe."

Hades sat up straight, finally interested in the conversation. "You've found Hermes?"

Hera nodded, "He was a journalist in New York. We found him on a day of a press conference after the crash of '29."

"And where is he now?" Hades asked.

Zeus shrugged. "I'm not sure. He keeps in contact, but I can't pinpoint his location." Staring at the table, Zeus spoke again, "Anything else?"

"Persephone."

At his voice, all heads turned to Hades. He looked up emotionlessly, "She's alive. And here in New Orleans."

Zeus sighed, "We know, Hades. We all saw her at the ball."

Slamming a fist onto the table, Hades snarled, "Then why is she not here? Is she not an _almighty_ Olympian? Or have you forgotten that _Hecate_ ," he spat, pointing towards the said goddess, "poisoned her memory, and won't even allow her to discover her heritage? Really, Hecate! To not even let her learn about her history-"

"I will not have this discussion with you, Hades." came Hecate's cold reply.

"You have no choice," Hades growled. "I am still your King. And she is your queen."

"She is my daughter!" Hecate bellowed.

"She is not _yours_!" Hades yelled. " _You've_ deluded yourself to the point that you actually believe she is yours to keep? Or have you forgotten that you _stole_ her from me and hid her for centuries?"

"I'm just trying to protect her, Hades." Hecate responded, the desperation in her voice oozing.

Hades scoffed. "I can protect her! You had no right to erase _me_ from her memories. She needs me, Hecate, as I need her."

"Enough!" Zeus yelled, interrupting the quarrel. Hecate could feel Hades' murderous gaze on her, but she refused to meet it.

"Hecate," Zeus began, "I believe you had no reason to eliminate Persephone's history from her. By blood and soul, she is an Olympian, and no one should stand between her and her heritage."

"What is it that you can't understand?" Hecate spat, her anger boiling. "I'm doing it to protect her!"

Hades then stood, slamming the chair into the table and exiting onto the lavish patio before slamming the glass door behind him.

The rest of the gods stared after the fuming Hades, afraid to confront him and his mood. Taking a deep breath, Hecate excused herself from the table, exiting onto the patio behind Hades. His broad back was facing her, and she decided to keep her distance and stay by the door.

They stood silently for a moment, Hecate watching the muscles in Hades' back tense in anger. She tentatively took a step forward, "Hades,"

"Don't." His voice cut sharply. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"If you'd just allow me to explain, I could-"

Hades swirled, his glistening eyes boring into Hecate's. "You could what? Cause me more pain? Twist the knife you planted inside of me all those years ago? You don't know what it's like, Hecate. To see her so close, but for her to be so far at the same time." His voice had taken a slight tilt, but then returned to its harsh tone. "And it's all your fault. You did this to us."

Hecate shrunk under his accusing glare. "Hades, I'm trying to-"

"Stop it, Hecate! I don't want your explanations. I want Persephone back. And if you think for one moment that you can stop me, you're sorely mistaken."

Unable to contain it longer, Hecate blurted, "She's cursed, Hades!"

He scoffed, "You lie."

Tears falling down her face, Hecate shook her head. "No."

Hecate felt the harsh pull of Hades' strong grip on her arm, "You have one minute to explain."

"After you left, Atropos came back. I had told her that we had broken her gift, but she simply cursed her again. The dark man would permanently extinguish her light if he found her again."

Dropping her arm, Hades spat, "Atropos."

"I had to take her, Hades. I needed to hide her, and protect her from… from.."

"From me." Hades finished.

Hecate said nothing as she placed a hand on his shoulder, surprised that he didn't shrink away. "Hades, I truly didn't want to. But Atropos' curse scared me. I didn't want you or Lady Persephone to suffer again. I watched her sleep all of those years, and I came up with the plan to give her a mortal life once she awoke. She wouldn't remember any of us, or her past on Olympus, and she would be safe. But I was wrong."

Hades turned to her, and Hecate's heart fell at the sight of the broken God before her. Moments ago, his fiery temper flared igniting fear in everyone, and now, tears fell out of his eyes, heartbroken. "What do you mean?"

Hecate laughed softly, "Even with her erased memories, she loves you. The way she speaks of you, it reminds me so much of the times before. She adores you, and none of my spells can be rid of that."

Closing his eyes, Hades ran a hand through his hair. "Why her, Hecate? I'm causing her destruction again, by simply loving her."

"It's happening all over again."

Hades walked over to the balcony, his hair waving in the breeze as he looked over the French Quarter. "I have no other option."

"Hades?" Hecate questioned.

He didn't look up to face her as he whispered, "How does one kill a Fate?"

* * *

After a light lunch, Lily found herself browsing through her favorite bookshop on St. Charles Avenue. Her search for geology books became fruitless, so she decided to give up and look through the Fiction section for new books she desperately needed.

Pulling some books from the shelf, she carefully balanced them onto her left arm, making her way to the counter. She smiled at the cashier, a handsome man with the kindest eyes Lily had ever seen.

"Find everything alright?"

Lily smiled, "As always." Wait, Lily frowned. Something about those eyes had seemed so familiar.

"I'm sorry, have we ever met before?" Lily asked.

The cashier simply smiled, though it didn't reach up to his eyes. "No, I'm afraid we haven't."

Lily nodded as she placed the books onto the counter. _I could have sworn I've met him before._

While he bagged her purchases, Lily's eyes roamed over the counter, her gaze stopping on _Greek Myths and Their Origins_ next to the register. The cashier must have noticed, as he chuckled, "Do you like mythology?"

Fishing out her money to pay for the books, Lily responded, "Me? Oh, well just recently, yes."

Reaching out for the money in her hand, the man pushed the book towards Lily. "Go on and take it, I insist."

Beginning to reach for money once again, the man interrupted, "Oh no, miss. Free of charge."

"Are you certain?" Lily asked, astonished.

"One hundred and ten percent. Go on, take it."

Grabbing the bag of books and the one on the counter, Lily grinned, "Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

"Likewise, miss."

Exiting the shop, Lily chuckled herself. It was nice to know that goodness and kindness still existed in the world.

"Lily!"

Turning to the sound of her name, Lily's face illuminated as she saw Mike running up the street to meet her, several bags in his hands threatening to spill over.

"Mike, how nice to see you!" she happily greeted.

"Yeah, you too! Whatcha doin? A little shopping?" He asked, motioning to the bag in her hand.

Lily nodded, "You could say that. A day to myself, I suppose. It was such a nice day, so I decided to come out."

Mike grinned, "Sounds nice. I had to run some errands for my mom, since she's pretty sick. I was waiting for the trolley to go home when I saw you walking down the street, and I decided to come say hello."

Lily chuckled, "It's always nice to see you, Mike. Especially outside of History class. Have you studied for the quiz yet?"

Mike raised his chin proudly, "Don't need to. I'm top of the class, I've got it handled."

"I wish I had your confidence." Lily replied.

"I can help you out, you know. We could meet at the library and I could help you study." Mike blushed.

"That would be great! I'll let you know on Monday, alright?"

"Alright!" Mike agreed. "I'll let you get back to your day then. See you around, Lily!"

Lily waved goodbye as Mike crossed the street to wait for the inner city trolley. Admittedly, Lily was surprised Mike hadn't dropped any of the groceries he had purchased.

Continuing her trek along the streets of the Quarter, Lily hadn't realized the sudden change of the skies, turning into an ominous greenish grey. Thunder rumbled throughout the city, startling Lily. She squinted up at the dreary sky, picking up her pace as she walked, praying that she made it back to her house before the downpour began.

Luck was not on her side.

As the first drops morphed into gallons of water falling from the skies, Lily ran through the empty streets, looking for a temporary refuge. Finding a balcony roof to hide under, Lily sprinted to it, keeping her books safely tucked to her chest. Finally out of the rain, Lily placed her bag on the ground and began to twist the ends of her dress to squeeze out any excess water. She ran her hands through her brown tresses as a shiny, black town car halted in front of her.

The door suddenly opened, and Lily's heart soared as Henry's handsome figure stepped out of the car, an umbrella in hand. Jogging over to her, he stood directly under the roof placing the umbrella over them.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

Lily laughed, "I suppose so."

Looking down at her bag of books, Henry chuckled. "Nice day to shop."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I was supposed to find some books for geology, but every bookshop I visited had nothing. So, I decided to buy some personal books instead."

Henry placed a hand under his chin, "Geology books, hmm? I believe I offered a young lady, a pretty young lady, if I may add, some geology books."

Lily chuckled, "And then?"

"She had the audacity to tell me no. Can you believe it?"

"I'm sure she had her reasons at the time." Lily replied.

"At the time?" Henry asked, obviously interested.

"Well, let's just say the young lady-"

"Ah, the _pretty_ young lady," Henry corrected.

Lily scoffed, " _I_ need some geology books. I need to study for my exam."

Henry grabbed her hand, making Lily sharply look up at him. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help a damsel in distress?"

Her look turned hopeful, "You'll help me then?"

Henry smiled, holding her hand tightly. "I told you, I'd do anything for you."

Lily's heart melted as she smiled back.

Holding out his arm, Henry placed the umbrella securely over them, "Well, come on. My house is close, but not that close."

Lily froze. "We're going to your house?"

"Of course. That's where I keep my books."

Lily suddenly grew nervous. Her, alone with Henry, in his home? She didn't doubt that Henry was nothing short of a gentleman, but Lily couldn't fight the gnawing feeling in her stomach, especially after her mother's words at breakfast.

 _Those millionaire playboys chase the prettiest girls in town to love them and leave them soon after._

As if reading her thoughts, Henry spoke quietly. "It's alright. There's nothing to be worried about."

Disregarding the nervous feeling and her mother's words, Lily followed Henry under the umbrella into his car.

She was sure she would blindly follow him to any corner of the earth.

Even Hell.

* * *

 **so as always thanks for the reviews/favs/foll, ily**

 **also the roosevelt is a real place, so don't sue me**

 **also also, i'll be editing some previous chapters, nothing too serious, just like spelling stuff so if you get an update like that just ignore it i guess**

 **lemme know what you think, or not, completely up to you ily**


	12. eleven

"So?"

"It's big."

"Bigger than yours?"

Lily scoffed, chuckling at their echoed comments from the other day about her house. "Not that big."

Standing outside of the Mavros Mansion on Royal Street, Lily found herself in awe of his lavish home. The three tiered building, like her own home, sat on a corner, its ivory elegance contrasting in the shadows of the overhead dark, grey clouds. The rain had fortunately stopped for the time being, allowing Henry and Lily to stand in front of the gated door, admiring the architecture of his home.

Lily's eyes followed the trails of ivy leaves slithering up the front façade of the mansion, giving the entire home an enchanted look. The wrap-around porch sat empty, no chairs or tables in sight. Apparently, Henry did not share the affinity to be outdoors as Lily greatly enjoyed.

Motioning for her to proceed, Lily stepped forward, pushing the heavy, creaking iron gate. Her eyebrows rose at the noise and she glanced back at Henry. "Do you have visitors often?"

He looked pensive, a curious smirk playing at his lips. "Not really, no. Just myself and Nathaniel, I'm afraid."

Turning back, Lily walked on. She stopped as she reached the empty porch, her eyes landing on the large, ebony double doors that sat sternly in the middle. She looked to the left of her, and then to the right, her lips puckered up in amusement. "No chairs?"

Henry laughed, "Why would I put chairs outside? They could get ruined."

"How would they get ruined under a covered porch?" Lily asked, pointing up to the cemented covering above them. She twirled around, comfortably leaning on a column, her eyes dreamily following the pedestrians on the street. "I could sit for hours and hours outside, just breathing in the air, or hearing the rain."

"Yes, well, while you're breathing in the fresh air and hearing the rain, I'm breathing in the fumes of Bourbon Street and hearing drunkards argue."

Lily laughed, "You're exaggerating,"

Henry shook his head, but his small smile remained. "You don't get tired of living in the Quarter?"

Lily sighed, "At times it can get pretty hectic, but I love this city. It has its discomforts, sure, but at the end of the day, the Quarter has its own beauty about it, don't you think?"

His eyes bored into hers, "I'm not sure. Not everybody can see the beauty in everything as you do."

Blushing, Lily pushed a rebel strand of hair behind her ear. Never in a million years did she imagine herself standing on a porch of a handsome billionaire, and then flirting with said handsome billionaire.

After Henry had saved her from the downpour of rain, they sat in amicable silence as the car travelled along the crowded streets of the French Quarter. Occasionally, Henry would comment and earn a chuckle from Lily, but throughout the entire duration of the short trip, Lily could feel Henry's gaze burn through her skin, making her a tiny bit nervous.

If he was aware of her nervousness, he surely played it off well. Keeping his aloof aura, he never showcased any evident extreme emotion, but his eyes conveyed a different story. Lily couldn't explain it, but his stare was a plethora of emotions attacking her. Longing. Contentment. Sadness. Happiness. Heartbreak. Determination. Sometimes, all at the same time.

Henry Mavros was a complete enigma. He had everything he could ever want in life, so why would he focus on Lily? By no means did Lily demean herself, she knew her self-worth and thought herself a kind individual, but why was he so persistent? She didn't understand his motives, but she laughed at the irony of it all. She didn't know if she could trust him completely, yet here she was, at his doorstep.

Balancing Lily's bag of books in his left arm, Henry swiftly and easily opened the set of doors, motioning for her to enter. As she stepped through the threshold, Lily could only let out a breath of surprise as she took in his grand foyer. Marble seemed to be theme of his entire home, as the floor and several other pieces of furniture gleamed brightly. A grand staircase met her line of sight, the exquisite black railing leading up the stairs and into the hallways. Several large windows lined the walls, the regal curtains drawn over them.

"So what do you think?"

She smiled as her eyes devoured every detail of his home. It was painfully elegant, matching Henry entirely. There was also a bit of sadness, in Lily's opinion, evident in every corner. The decorations lacked color, and the house, although beautiful, seemed a bit cold.

"It's something else, that's for sure." Lily responded, finally looking back at Henry. She let out a chuckle, eyeing the distant library to her left. "And you said you never have visitors?"

He grinned in response, "Consider yourself my first, and quite possibly my last."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Was that a threat?"

"If you'd like it to be, then yes."

Lily rolled her eyes. Charming and suave, Henry Mavros definitely was. "So," she began, her shoes echoing across his foyer, "where are these books you promised me?"

"Right, well before we dive into my library, why don't I give you a tour? After all, I've never had a visitor to give it to." Henry smirked.

Lily clasped her hands behind her back, a smile tugging at her lips, threatening to widen. "Lead the way,"

He frowned at her hands being out of his reach, but led her throughout his entire home, pausing to detail different rooms and pieces of furniture. Lily found herself enjoying the tour Henry was giving, and she pretended not to notice their bodies becoming closer and closer with each passing room. At the beginning, Lily had followed Henry throughout the house, her hands firmly behind her back as she paid full attention to his words. She didn't know if it was the hypnotizing way his lips moved as he spoke, or the way his eyes glimmered in the light of the house, but whatever it was, caused Lily to presently be right next to Henry, her hand dangerously swinging closer to his larger one.

As they made their way outside to the back portion of the mansion, Lily's eyes lit up as she took in Henry's small courtyard. A small, concrete fountain was at the center, and various statues lined the outer rim of the courtyard. Her eyes were drawn to a rather green corner in the far left, and walking rapidly to it, discovered a small garden among the grey stones.

She bent down, her fingers delicately lining the petals of various flowers. She sighed happily, feeling in her natural place surrounded by the greenery. Sitting on the small concrete bench, Lily barely heard Henry's heavy footsteps as she continued to admire the numerous plants. After a few moments, Lily finally turned to face him, and felt her heart skip a beat.

Henry had folded the sleeves of his shirt to the crease of his elbow, exposing his pale, muscular arms. His ocean eyes watched her intensely, his lips taking form of a secret smile. Lily wasn't very dramatic, but she was sure that she had never seen anyone more beautiful than the man before her.

Attempting to hide her blush, Lily quickly turned back to the garden, her fingers raking through the green, but rather dry, grass. "You like to garden?"

Feeling him sit next to her, he spoke quietly. "I suppose you could say so."

"I love plants. Not just flowers, or trees, either. There's something about plants, all kinds, that makes me feel so at home." At his silence, she continued on, "Do you have anything like that? That makes you feel at home?"

She watched as he quietly turned and rummaged about, later turning back to her and producing a small, white flower. Silently, he closed the little space between them, and placed the small bloom behind her ear, also tucking the few hairs along, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "Yes."

Lily gulped, losing herself in his stare. Any thought of Henry being solely interested in her for her money or for other inappropriate reasons seemed to blow away from her mind, leaving only thoughts of his strong laugh and his blinding smile.

The space between them, what little was left, seemed to close slowly, and time had also seemed to stretch. This felt so right, and Lily could almost picture herself and Henry in another time, in another garden, stealing kisses among the flowers.

He was so close…

"Had-I mean, Henry! I am _so_ glad to see you here, mate."

At the disruption, Lily jumped back, her cheeks reddening as she met the amused gaze of Nathaniel, Henry's friend and assistant. Although she had moved herself away, Henry had not. He simply sat beside her, and she could almost hear the growl in his voice.

" _Nathaniel._ What is it?"

Nathaniel walked calmly to them, reaching his hand out to shake Lily's. "Miss Propolos, how nice to see you again."

Lily smiled sheepishly in return, wondering if he had witnessed their secret moment earlier. "How do you do, Mr.-Mr.?" Lily stuttered, not knowing Nathaniel's last name.

"Oh, please, call me Nathaniel." He then turned to Henry, "I just wanted to let you know that dinner's almost ready, and I… y'know…"

Henry raised an eyebrow, "You what?"

"I just wanted to know if we should set another plate," Nathaniel finished slowly, eyeing Lily.

Lily took the obvious hint, glancing between Henry and Nathaniel. "Oh, I couldn't possibly. I don't want to impose-"

Henry quickly cut in as Nathaniel shook his head behind him, "No imposition at all. In fact, I would love to have you for dinner."

Lily hesitated. "I, well, my mother should be home any minute and I should really get back before the rain starts and-"

Henry grasped Lily's hand firmly, holding their joined hands in his lap, "Please, Lily."

At his smoldering eyes and pleading gaze, how could Lily say no?

"I'll only give you the books I promised if you stay for dinner,"

Lily let out a laugh, "In that case, how could I possibly say no?"

Henry's smile widened, and Lily found herself smiling back, feeling the electricity spark between them. She had almost forgotten Nathaniel was standing before them had he not cleared his throat and clapped his hands.

"Brilliant! I'll tell Denise right away to fix a plate for you, Miss Propolos." He then turned, speed-walking back into the house.

Lily softly laughed after him, turning to face Henry, who sat shaking his head. "Sometimes, I'd really wish I left him in London."

"I like him," Lily replied, "he's nice."

Their hands still lay entwined in his lap, and using his free hand, Henry began to trace nonsensical patterns on her skin, making Lily shiver. "You always thought the best of everyone,"

She stared at him as he gazed down at their hands. "I guess so. A weakness in character, I think."

Henry looked up, tightening his grip, "No, never. It's what's most beautiful about you."

"You have to stop saying things like that," Lily timidly replied.

"Why? I'm telling the truth. Or would you like me to tell you how beautiful I find you over and over again until I make you believe it?"

Lily blushed fiercely, "Of course not,"

Henry raised an eyebrow, "No? Oh well that's too bad," he tutted, "I'll do it anyway."

Standing from his position, he held a hand out to a reddening Lily, "Come on, love. Let's go inside."

Huffing, Lily stood, a teasing smile on her lips, "I'm not your _love_." Gliding past him, she walked towards the house, feeling his playful stare as he followed her.

* * *

His eyes never left her.

Hades could watch his young flower for all eternity if he could, and at this moment, his eyes were glued to her being. The curve of her neck, her hair gliding down her back, and the beauty of her smile as she laughed at another one of Thanatos' stories.

The three had settled themselves in Hades' dining room, the only light from a candled chandelier above them and two dimly lit candelabras that sat along the center of the table. Although the large window behind Hades had the wine colored curtains drawn back, no light poured in from the New Orleans streets, although the pattering of the rain filled the room.

After a hefty three course meal, the trio sat and exchanged stories. Hades and Thanatos of their adventures in London before coming to the States, and Lily of her botanical Peruvian expedition. Eyeing Lily's books in the foyer behind Thanatos, Hades placed his glass of wine down, "Lily, you never told us what books you bought today."

"Probably some for school." Thanatos added.

Lily delicately wiped her mouth, the ivory of the napkin heightening the color of her pink cheeks. "It's not really important."

"Oh, but I think it is." Hades responded, "Everything you do is important."

Thanatos groaned, "Please not while I'm eating."

Lily waved her hand, her blush deepening at Thanatos' comment. "They're nothing. Just some girly novellas my friend Anna told me to read. I also managed to get a free book as well, a Greek mythology one."

Hades perked up, definitely intrigued. "A mythology book? For free?"

Lily nodded, "I went to pay for the books and the clerk just gave it to me."

Could that have been another Olympian? Or a mere coincidence? The possibility of another Olympian trying to help Persephone remember was not completely impossible, but the possibility of the clerk fancying Lily, making Hades a tad angry at the thought, and giving her the book just because, also seemed like a likely option. Or perhaps someone was meant to show Lily how dreadful and gloomy the God of the Underworld was.

Thanatos rubbed his chin, "Greek mythology, you said? I happen to be a fan of the topic, do you mind if I take a peek at the book?"

Lily shook her head, "By all means, go for it."

"I left it at the entrance, Nathaniel," Hades yelled, directing Thanatos to the book. "Bring it in here."

Thanatos returned with the book, his eager and, much to Hades' dismay, mischievous smile widening as he sat. "Now, let's see. Which myth shall we dive into first? Lily, since this is your book, you have the first choice."

"I'm not sure," Lily replied apologetically, "I was never really allowed to read about Greek mythology since my dad didn't like it, so I'm afraid I'm entirely clueless."

"Nathaniel, you pick." Hades said, his eyes never leaving Lily. "We'll show Lily the absolute wonder and beauty of the Grecian myths."

Flipping through the pages, Thanatos began to chuckle, "My, my, what to choose. I reckon I'll pick a random-oh! The tale of Hades and Persephone. _My favorite._ "

Hades glared at Thanatos. Although he knew the truth, the modern world hadn't been kind to Hades in the retelling of the myth. Most believed Hades kidnapped Persephone, forcing her to eat the pomegranate, causing a distressed mother to cease life itself. Hades sighed. If only they knew.

"Not only is this my favorite, but it also happens to be Henry's favo- oof!"

Swiftly kicking Thanatos underneath the table, Hades' icy eyes threatened murder. "Nathaniel," Hades gritted, "I don't think Lily wants to hear this story."

"Oh?" Lily questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "And who says? Just because you told me about it in the museum the other day doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again."

Thanatos smugly smiled. "Right, Henry. Two to one. So you've lost then, mate. "

Scanning through the pages, Thanatos dramatically cleared his throat before reading aloud, "Persephone was the young daughter of Demeter, a beautiful and kind goddess of the spring. Hades, the god of the Underworld, a _lonely_ and _sad_ creature-"

"Push off, Nathaniel." Hades growled at Thanatos' stifled laughter.

He watched Lily as Thanatos told the 'story' of the kidnapping. Her eyes widening at some times, but at other times, squinting in confusion, almost as if her mind contested the story's plot. Perhaps Hecate's words were true? That Persephone's memories couldn't be completely erased? It could also be due to Pluto's alignment, the time when Persephone could finally regain her memories completely. Was the alignment near? Were they to be together again soon, despite the threat of a second curse? If only he could find a way to end Atropos, and leave any negative aspect of their lives-

"That's rubbish!"

Lily and Thanatos stared in confusion at Hades' interruption. "What?"

"Hades didn't trick Persephone to eat the seeds, and she wasn't unhappy. Who's the cheap author of this bloody book anyway?"

Thanatos' lips twitched, "Oh, you know, Homer. Ignorant lad, isn't he?"

Lily laughed, "What makes you go against Homer?"

Hades fumed, "He doesn't know the real story."

"And you do?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Muttering to himself, Hades crossed his arms against his chest. How insufferable! He wanted to scream out the truth, let Persephone regain her memories, and take her to their realm and never leave again. But how could he without looking like a lunatic? No, he couldn't scare Lily off so soon. He needed to gain her trust, and when the timing was right, the truth could then be revealed.

"Aye, Henry. Were you there, mate?" Thanatos teased.

Patience wearing thin, Hades smiled at Lily. "Lily, how is your little blonde friend? You see, Nathaniel here has taken quite the shining to her."

"Claire?" Lily gasped, turning to Thanatos, and completely forgetting about any Grecian myth, resulting in a delighted and smirking Hades. "You like Claire?"

Thanatos' smile dropped instantly, his face turning an alarming ghostly white. "What? Me? I couldn't-but Henry, Lily, I-"

Hades tutted. "Oh look how giddy he becomes. So overcome with passion, the English language just disappears from his mind."

Lily giggled loudly, "I'm sorry to ruin the illusion, but Claire is most definitely not interested."

Hades raised an eyebrow at Thanatos, the latter grumbling as he stood. "Oh bugger. Better luck next time, old bean." The smirk on Hades' face only widened as he turned to leave the dining room, "Why, Nathaniel, don't you want to keep reading?"

"I'm tired," Thanatos angrily mumbled, retreating into the long hallway in defeat with his plate clutched in his hands.

"It's embarrassing, really." Hades added, locking eyes with an amused Lily. "He's like a little schoolboy around her."

"Don't tease him, he can't help it. I actually think it's adorable."

"Is that what you want me to do then?" Hades' tone lowered as his hand crept towards Lily's, easily encasing it. "To act like a love-struck little schoolboy?"

"Are you implying that you have a crush on me?"

"Oh indeed. I'm, how do you Americans say it? Ah yes, _Head over heels._ "

Her honey eyes glowed in the candlelight, and her smile grew. "And you'd actually do that? Stoop to that level? Make yourself a complete fool for me to think you adorable?"

"I've told you before. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. Tell me what to be, and I'll become it."

Lily let out a breath, her eyes trained on their hands on the table. He could see the emotion through her gaze, and hear the beat of her strong heartbeat through her chest.

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. After centuries of her absence, of never feeling her lips on his, never losing himself in her soft embrace, here she sat, so close. Earlier in the garden, they had also been so close, that if Hades had only a millisecond before Thanatos' unwelcome intrusion, their lips surely would have met.

Breaking their silence, Hades stood, tugging Lily's hand along, forcing her to also stand. "Come on, I think it's about time I give you those books I promised you."

Leading her to the library, Hades advised Lily on what books she should take for each topic she had trouble with, as well as guidebooks to help her along her studying. After a total of four books sat on the desk before them, Hades stood in front of Lily, again grasping her hands in his.

"Should you need any more help, don't hesitate to ask. It doesn't matter if I'm at home, or the office, or in the street. I will help you."

Her brown eyes looked into his, and Hades could feel the sparks of wild electricity flowing between them. "Thank you. And thank you also for dinner. It was delicious."

Rubbing tiny circles with his thumb on the backs of her hands, Hades laughed. "It was my pleasure. You're welcome here at any time, night or day. This is your home."

Lily smiled brightly. "I appreciate that, Henry, thank you." Sighing, she moved towards the books, breaking their contact. "Speaking of home, I should probably be getting back before the rain-"

The flashing of a lightning bolt and the loud crash of thunder interrupted Lily, forcing her to yelp and swiftly run back into Hades' surprised but welcoming arms. Chuckling, he rubbed her back soothingly, "Scared of a little storm?"

She tore her body from his, huffing. "Well, considering that it's loud and not very pleasant, yes."

"I thought you said you could sit for hours outside and listen to the rain," Hades pointed out.

"I meant the nice rain! As in the April-showers-bring-May-flowers type of rain."

"Ah yes, my…favorite." Laughing at her adorable puff of anger, Hades regained his composure. "I'll send Denise to start the car and we'll drop you off."

"And the gentleman finally appears."

Smirking, Hades stepped into the hall, calling out to his house-servant, Denise. "Denise, could you please start the car? I'd like to take Miss Lily here back to her house, safe and sound."

Denise looked to Hades, and then to Lily, a bead of sweat forming on her round face. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Mavros, Miss Lily; the storm is just too strong. The streets are already flooding and it would be too dangerous to leave now."

Hades watched as Lily darted to the nearest window, peeking outside. Her eyes widened at the scene before her, and she turned to look at Hades, her face pale. "She's right."

"Right then, that leaves only one choice. Denise, if you could please prepare the Magnolia room for our guest, and be sure to close all the windows and curtains; Miss Lily is afraid of storms."

Denise quickly nodded and turned to leave before Lily's voice cut through. "Excuse me? I can't stay here! My mother must be so worried, and I barely even know you!"

"So?"

" _So,_ I can't possibly spend the night here."

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong, my sweet Lily. And to argue your points, you can use my telephone to ring your mum, and also, I think we know each other pretty well."

Lily huffed, her adorable anger only deepening Hades' adoration. "I can't believe you. Denise, please don't set up the room."

"Denise, please _do_ set up the room."

Denise stood, looking back and forth between the feuding couple, her anxiety of not knowing what to do apparent in her frown.

"I'm going home."

Hades sighed, "Lily, I can't let you. It's too dangerous."

"I think I can manage."

Hades rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "You jumped at a crash of thunder while inside. You'd die out there."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You'll see," she started, pointing a tiny finger at his broad chest, "I'll make it just fine. I'm going home even if I have to _swim_."

Rubbing his temples, Hades sighed once more. "Right then. You leave me no choice."

Lily frowned, "What do you mea- Henry Mavros! Put me down this instant!"

Scooping her up easily over his shoulder, Hades walked towards the Magnolia Room, not even wincing at the punches Lily blew on his back. He turned to a frozen Denise, who seemed horrified as she watched her employer carry off a feisty young woman. Hades simply smiled and tried to speak over Lily's angry yelling, "Thank you for everything tonight, Denise. Do go get some rest."

Hearing Denise's scurrying steps fade, Hades continued his trek to the Magnolia Room, Lily's yelling echoing in the hall. "Shh, Lily. You'll wake someone up."

Her tiny fists continued to batter his back, although he felt nothing. "You absolute brute! Put me down!"

"As you wish," Hades said, gracefully plopping her on the soft bed of the Magnolia bedroom. Closing the windows and the curtains, Hades began to turn on all the lights in attempt to calm the irate Lily.

Turning to face her, he frowned as she sat, tightly curled up into a ball at the head of the bed. "I'll go call your mum and let her know you're here and that I'll drop you off first thing tomorrow morning."

Lily scoffed, "Not like I have much of a choice anyway."

Sighing, and partially stung by her actions, Hades turned to exit and give Lily some space. Closing the door behind him, he began to walk to his study, frowning as he stepped. Could she not see that he cared deeply for her? All he wanted was for her to be safe. Safe with him.

He was her protector, and to be truthfully honest, he was extremely satisfied when she jumped into his arms earlier, putting herself in his protective embrace. Even more satisfaction flooded him once Denise advised Lily to stay the night instead of going home. This was his chance to prove himself to her, to make her see that they truly belonged together. And to show her that their love would prevail over anything; fate, curses, time itself.

A particularly loud crash of thunder shook Hades' entire home, followed by the buzzing of failed electricity, and a frightened call of his name. Turning immediately and practically running back to Lily's bedroom in pure darkness, he swung open the door, finding a trembling lump under the covers.

Pulling back the curtains to let as much light in as possible, Hades laid a hand on Lily's shaking form. "Lily? You alright, love?"

"The lights went out," came her tiny reply as she peeked out from under the covers.

"Yeah. I think I have some candles in my study. I'll go get them,"

"No!"

Hades stopped, his eyebrows raised.

"No, don't go. I'm scared." Lily weakly admitted.

Sighing, he sat at the edge of the bed, trying to face her amidst the darkness. "I'll stay right here then."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Silence flooded the room, save for the loud strikes of thunder that occasionally rumbled, causing Hades to place a comforting hand on Lily each time it sounded. As the storm calmed down, Lily's breaths began to even out, the rising and falling of her chest becoming almost hypnotic to Hades as he watched her.

Suddenly, her small voice sounded. "Henry?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you're a brute."

Hades chuckled softly, "I know, love. Now try to get some rest."

Attempting to leave as quietly as possible, he cursed as the wooden boards creaked beneath him.

"You're leaving?" Hades could hear the frown in her voice.

"You need sleep."

"I can't sleep, I'm too scared. Just stay. Here, I'll make room."

He watched as she scooted to the right, making a space for him.

Gods in the cosmos above, help him.

Swiftly making a decision, Hades silently lowered himself onto the makeshift space, keeping himself above the covers. He must have taken quite the time to reach a decision, since Lily had already fallen fast asleep, her rhythmic breathing matching Hades'. She lay facing him, and with every flash of lightning, Hades could see her angelic face in a peaceful sleep, her eyelashes tickling her upper cheeks and her pink lips slightly open. He couldn't help himself, tucking a curl behind her ear, the tips of his fingers resting slightly on the edge of her face.

She was so pure, so beautiful. Memories of their shared bed came to Hades' mind, and he found himself smiling as he lay once more with his beautiful Persephone. All those years of suffering, loneliness, _agony_. All that time had led up to this moment, and Hades reveled in the sweet rewards.

Another strike of lightning flashed, illuminating Lily's face once more. Then, Hades frowned.

Although her peaceful state was a sight to behold, painful memories overtook Hades. Memories of her still form at the bottom of Mount Olympus, and her peaceful slumber as she lay in a bed of flowers, void of life. She resembled her dead form so much in that moment, and all of Hades' past emotions began to emerge once more.

How could he have done this to her? How could he cause so much pain and steal the most precious gift of life away from the only woman he had ever loved?

And why was he making the same mistake twice?

Hecate had warned him of Atropos' second curse. Although he proclaimed that no one could stand in the way of regaining Persephone, Hades admitted that he was afraid. Atropos' power took her once, and she could certainly do it again.

But were the Gods bound by the Fates still? The declining faith of the Greek Gods had cost them some of their power, would it not make sense for the Fates to also lose their powers over the Gods?

Hades did not know what to do.

His love for Persephone knew no bounds, and he would reach any point in the cosmos to reunite them once more, but he also would protect her at any cost.

Once again making a swift decision, Hades rose from the bed, placing a tender kiss to Lily's forehead.

He was her protector.

And he would protect her from anything and everything.

Including himself.

* * *

 **so before you sue me for author negligence, i am sorry  
** **after a brutal week of studying for finals, an even more brutal finals week, moving back to TX and settling in, i finally got my groove to write**

 **the good news is i'm on summer break so i'll deff be writing more often**

 **i've noticed some new people, hello welcome to my story, thanks for everyone's wonderful reviews/favs/foll, i read them when i'm sad lol**

 **until next update! which will not take as long i s2g**

 **ok love u bye tho**

 **also psa: i wanna do like a "ask the authoress"; so if you have any questions, (doesn't have to be about the story), ask me and ill answer them in the next chapter the end**

 **k okay love u fr bye tho**


	13. twelve

"The Renaissance Period held many, many advances in history. Ideas were spread due to printing, art thrived in European cities such as Florence and Venice, and adventures were influenced by the Romans and Greeks,"

Lily sighed once again as she half-listened to Professor Hawkins in her History lecture. After the horrible week of midterm exams, the Tulane students found themselves back in the regular routine of note-taking and lectures, easing some of the previous stress. Although the majority of students returned to their normal, jovial, stress-relieved selves, the same could not be said for Lily Propolos.

Tapping the end of her wooden pencil rather harshly on her notebook, Lily tried her hardest to not think of the events from three weeks ago, and was even more determined to not think about _him._

It was easier said than done, however, since her mind once again found its own path to her memories of that night. Lily honestly could not understand what had gone wrong. After their miniscule, if not playful, argument, Lily had fallen soundly asleep in Henry's embrace. She could almost feel the protectiveness of his strong arms holding her, and how his even breathing matched her own entirely. It felt natural, almost as if Lily _belonged_ with Henry.

The way they had almost kissed still sent shivers down her spine, and the memory of his strength once he scooped her up in his arms excited Lily almost too much. Not to mention, that small garden, though out of place, seemed too familiar to her. Almost as if it was made for her. Their teasing and their attraction was as bold as lightning, and Lily felt her heart shocked by the force of it.

Obviously, he had not felt the same way.

When Lily awoke the next morning to a cold, empty bed, she admittedly wasn't very surprised. Henry seemed the type to be a morning person, and he most definitely was a busy man, leading Lily to think he had been preoccupied with other things. But once she had taken the liberty of righting herself in Henry's lavish bathroom and descended the staircase to the foyer hours later, she was met with a rather apologetic Nathaniel, who had told her that Henry had left very early that morning, and had specifically asked him to accompany "Miss Propolos" home.

The embarrassment Lily felt the entire journey home was too much to bear, that after apologizing and speaking to her mother, Lily spent almost two hours crying in the bathtub.

The thought of pre-marital sex was entirely out of the question for Lily, and even thinking about it now sent bright blushes to her pale cheeks. Of course the thought came to her mind while she slept in Henry's arms, but Lily found the thought to be a bit romantic and enchanting rather than vulgar and obscene. Henry, above all, was a gentleman, and so not once did Lily worry over the threat of her reputation. Although, she didn't know what hurt her more; the idea of him being displeased at her pureness and leaving, or the idea that he didn't 'fancy' her as he said he did, leading him to leave.

Three weeks had passed by since the 'incident', and to confirm Lily's theories, she had not seen Henry since. She hated to admit it, but Lily had been looking for him by intentionally staying longer on campus than she had to be in hopes of seeing him, even going as far as studying her notes in the Geology building to potentially catch a glimpse of him. She felt like an idiot. The obsessiveness with Henry Mavros made Lily feel pathetic and mostly angry, which is why she jumped at the sound of her pencil cracking before her, due completely to her sheer anger.

Slightly embarrassed, Lily took both broken pieces of the pencil and placed it in her purse, also grabbing one of the spare pencils she kept to continue writing her notes. A gentle hand on her right arm caused Lily to look into the eyes of its owner, a worried and frowning Mike.

She smiled weakly in response in order to soothe his worries, but to no avail. Mike quickly ripped out a page from his notebook, scrawled a note, and placed it in front of Lily.

 _Are you alright?_

Letting out a breath, Lily gripped her pencil and responded.

 _It's dumb stuff. No need to worry about it._

Passing the paper back to Mike, Lily frowned. He could obviously see how affected she was by her situation, just as Anna and Claire had noticed when she had first met Henry. This man was driving her insane.

 _I'm going to worry about it anyway. Was it your midterm grades?_

Reading his writing, Lily scoffed. Her grades? Please.

 _Nope, got all A's. It's just stuff with my friends, I'm fine_

Mike frowned and began to write back, but Professor Hawkins' voice interrupted, "So that's all I have for today, thank you. Class dismissed."

Tuning in to her surroundings, Lily closed her notebook and placed her pencil back into her purse, meeting Mike's raised eyebrow.

Lily stood, crossing her arms. "What?"

Mike sighed, also standing. "You're not fine, Lily. You've been acting weird lately."

Lily turned, following the mass of students filing out of the auditorium, Mike directly behind her as she spoke. "I told you, Mike. It's just friend stuff. I have an issue with them, and it's been bugging me all week, alright?"

Holding the door for Lily, Mike narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I don't believe you,"

"Scout's honor," Lily replied, attempting to smile.

Making their way out of the auditorium, the pair met the chilly air of November. They walked silently for a few minutes, before Mike broke the silence. "Lily, I want to help. I'm your friend, right? You can trust me with anything."

Slowing her pace, Lily met Mike's worried gaze. "Of course you're my friend, Mike. I know you want to help, but this…problem of mine, it's just silly, really."

"It's not silly if it's been bothering you for weeks. Is it Anna? Or Claire?"

Lily shook her head, "No, it's not them. I have this…other friend, and I just don't know if we can still be friends or not."

Technically, she wasn't lying. Henry was a friend, and she was seriously doubting their continuing relationship, if they even had one. Although it wasn't an official one, Lily couldn't deny the evident spark between them, and maybe that was the reason Lily was still upset over the issue; that feeling of familiarity, that explosive spark between them, was only felt by Lily. Over the past few days, Lily tried to distract herself with Claire and Anna, but the three girls had such busy schedules, and Lily admittedly felt strange asking advice on this particular topic. Although she loved her friends dearly, Lily already knew how their conversation would go.

 _"Guys, I need help. I may or may not have slept in the same bed with the new billionaire in town. I haven't heard from him since. Does this mean he thinks I'm easy? Does he even like me?"_

 _"Lily! I can't believe you! What would your mother think? Your reputation! It's surely ruined!"_

 _"Cut the melodrama, Claire. Silly Lily has found love, and who are we to stop it? Tell me everything, Lils, and leave no detail out!"_

 _"Anna, you scandalous hag!"_

 _"Claire, you stuck-up prude!"_

Placing his long arm around her shoulders, Mike grinned. "Well, even if this person stops being your friend, you'll always have me."

Smiling back, Lily felt relieved. If she couldn't find comfort in Claire or Anna, she surely found it in Mike. How she ended up with a nice soul like him, she would never know, but Lily felt very lucky that some force had blessed her with a friend like him. "Thank you, Mike. I appreciate it, I really do."

Snapping his fingers, Mike's face suddenly lit up, contagiously passing the smile to Lily. "Lily, I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

"Oh yeah?" Lily smirked, "What is it?"

Mike reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out two paper tickets and excitedly waving them in front of Lily. "Tickets to tonight's Fall Fest!"

"The one in Louis Armstrong Park? How on earth did you get tickets for that?" Lily asked, surprised. The Annual Fall Fest was nothing if not elitist, and to see that Mike had snubbed some tickets genuinely surprised Lily.

Mike shrugged, "My mom is a volunteer and got two extra tickets. I wasn't going to go since I had no one to go with, but I would be honored if you went with me. Only if you want to, of course, I wouldn't want you to go all the way there if you had plans, or if you just didn't want to go, or if-"

Giggling at his reddening cheeks and his rambling, Lily placed her hands on his shoulders. "Mike! I would love to go, but I'd have to go back to my house for my coin purse, and I'd have to ask permission-"

Mike waved her off with his hand, "Nonsense, I have more than enough to pay for the trolley for both of us! Come on, Lily! You'll be back for supper, I pinky promise! Please, Lily? They'll have _cotton-candy_!"

Laughing at his adorable persistence, Lily nodded. "Well," Lily started, looping her arm through Mike's, "I do like cotton-candy."

Beaming back at her, Mike gallantly led Lily to the trolley station adjacent to Tulane's campus, his goofy antics leaving Lily smiling the entire time. Once the trolley reached their stop, Mike paid the fare for them both and allowed Lily to sit in the last available seat, forcing Mike to stand and painfully bang his head against the roof of the trolley each time it crossed a bump on the road.

Mike made Lily smile and laugh, his natural and goofy personality shining through to her. She enjoyed the time she spent with him, especially since Mike could make Lily magically forget about all of her problems.

Mike could make Lily forget about Henry Mavros, even if it was only for an afternoon.

* * *

Hades slammed his pen down onto his desk. Although sales were skyrocketing after being exposed at the charity ball, Hades' personal life seemed to crash down ungracefully, leaving the dark god to become unbearably moody and angry.

It had been three weeks since Persephone had shared his bed, and just the memory of holding her in his arms once more was enough to make Hades' heart break. Their closeness was just as he pictured them doing for so many centuries, but her lack of memory, once again, left Hades empty. Dangerous thoughts swirled around his mind, prompting a question that Hades purposely tried to ignore; were Lily and Persephone two different people?

Of course, Lily was Persephone awakened, but something nagged at Hades, telling him Lily Propolos wasn't truly his beloved bride. Yes, the carnal body was hers, and they were both kind, generous, and fiercely independent, but this Persephone, this other 'version' of Persephone, had (fabricated) memories of her own. These memories, although fake, directed and guided Lily Propolos on how to think, feel, and act in this life. How much did this affect Hades? Lily Propolos had her own life here in New Orleans, and although he could feel himself falling even more in love with his wife all over again, was it really her? And, more importantly, was she falling in love with her husband, Hades, God of the Underworld, or Henry Mavros, English billionaire?

Throwing a hand through his black curls, Hades bit his bottom lip in thought. If Atropos' second curse was actually coming, could he even stop it? The Fates had a vast amount of power, but with the mortals' living on Earth steady decrease in the belief of the Fates, couldn't that weaken, and even negate their powers to curse Persephone? The question of the 'Persephone versus Lily Propolos' personality also came into play; if Lily couldn't remember their shared past, would Hades doom an innocent soul to an eternal rest all over again? Lily, just as Persephone, had goals to achieve and a bright future ahead; could Hades rip her future from her a second time?

The issue was entirely complicated, and more than once, Hades had pondered the potential outcomes if he simply ridded himself of Atropos entirely, forcing the curse to die alongside her. Could he even kill a Fate? Not too long ago, Hades had vowed to bring Persephone back no matter the cost, but the circumstances quickly changed when Persephone's life became in danger once more.

Which is why on that night, three weeks ago, Hades made the difficult and painful decision to leave Persephone alone. Although his vengeful and determined side was extremely potent, his protective and cautious side was dominant, not wanting to risk Persephone's life even for a single moment. If Persephone could live among mortals for the rest of her days, blissfully unaware of her tragic accident years ago, then Hades would do whatever was necessary. He would lose her, yes, but she would _live_.

And if she lived, nothing else mattered.

The door to his office suddenly opened, revealing a stoic Thanatos. Placing a thick pile of papers on top of Hades' desk rather forcefully, Thanatos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Still moping?"

Hades glared. "If you're here to disrespect me, I'd caution you not to. I'm in a rather foul mood."

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "You mean compared to your other sunny moods?"

"Thanatos, I don't have time for your stupid antics. I have much work to do, and from the constant, _bloody_ telephone ringing, I'm going to assume you also have work to do. So if you don't mind," Hades gritted as he silently gestured to the door, hinting at Thanatos' exit.

Thanatos, obviously, ignored his King's warning, standing firmly in front of his desk, his eyes narrowing. "You're a fool, Hades."

Glancing up, Hades growled, "Excuse me?"

"You've heard me. You're a _fool._ You sit here, moping around with your blasted mood swings, when Persephone is out there," Thanatos emphasized, pointing out of the office window towards the city of New Orleans, "wondering why a certain idiot hasn't bothered to speak to her."

"Thanatos," Hades began, his eyes hardening by the second, "you understand nothing."

Thanatos scoffed. "Are you thick? _You_ understand nothing. I walked her home, Hades. I saw her feel confused, embarrassed, _rejected._ How could you do that to her? I thought you _loved_ her."

"I do!" Hades roared, speedily standing to his full height. "And it's exactly for that reason that I do the things I do."

Thanatos shook his head, "No, no, no. Don't give me that load of rubbish."

"You know nothing, Thanatos. So I recommend you not meddling in anything." Hades warned.

Thanatos shrugged, "You say I know nothing, but if I loved someone, I would do anything for them, regardless of the consequences. And you thought so too when we first arrived. You said over and over that nothing would stop you, and yet, here you are. You _left_ her. You left Persephone."

And as the anger and rage in Hades silently transformed into despair and hopelessness at Thanatos' shocking truth, Hades walked to his window, his cloudy eyes travelling over the hustle and bustle of Canal Street. "I had to."

Thanatos tilted his head. "You had to? What are you on about, Hades? I saw you and Persephone spending the day together, and everything was perfect."

Hades sighed, placing a hand on the cool glass, remembering the night she joined them for dinner. Her radiant smile and her infectious laugh filling his mind. "I can't do this to her. Not again."

Silence met the pair, broken by Thanatos soft questioning, "Again? Boss, what are you talking about?"

Slowly turning to face his old friend, Hades dragged his hand over his mouth and chin, his desperation very obvious. He stood for a moment, carefully choosing his words, and quietly spoke. "She's cursed, Thanatos."

"Cursed? But the alignment, has it happened yet?"

Hades sighed, "The alignment is due early next year."

"Then surely she'll truly awaken, right? The curse will be officially broken with the return of her memories."

Hades smiled sadly. "I'm afraid it's not quite that simple." Pausing to stand by his desk, Hades fingered the small trinkets on the smooth surface, attempting to subdue the painful lump in his throat, "Atropos cursed her again, and that's why Hecate hid her. I've tried to convince myself to fight until the end for her, but I can't risk losing her. Not again."

Thanatos cursed. "That blasted Atropos. What business does she have cursing Persephone again?"

Hades' eyes remained on his desk, "The point is, I'll not take the risk of cursing her again. I won't make the same mistake twice. If Persephone has a chance of living, then I'll gladly step aside."

"But you'd lose her." Thanatos murmured.

Hades swallowed, the painful lump refusing to leave his throat. "If I keep losing her, then maybe I wasn't meant to have her."

After all, darkness would always extinguish light.

"Absolutely not." Thanatos suddenly exclaimed, a long finger pointing threateningly at the god, "Hades, this is not the time for sitting on the side, letting Persephone leave. This is the time for _action._ "

"What could I even do? Kill Atropos?"

Thanatos snorted, dramatically running a hand through his hair, "I honestly can't believe you. Are you or are you not, Hades, Lord of the Underworld?" At Hades' defiant gaze, Thanatos continued, "Then _fight_! Persephone is here, _alive,_ and yours for the taking. The Fates have no hold over us here. You're a _King_ , Hades. You make your own fate, and you can definitely change Persephone's."

Thanatos' inspiring speech flooded Hades' mind and his words certainly rang true. Shortly before arriving to New Orleans, Hades' life had fallen back into its devoid state; dull and dark. He felt empty, guilty, and pathetic. Upon seeing Persephone again in person, a certain jolt of life sprang through him, making Hades lively and hopeful once more. His determination had skyrocketed, and Hades felt that power of immortality surge through him. He vowed to never return to those dark days of the past, as Persephone was his everlasting, promised light.

But after Hecate's warning, Hades' guilt and fear of history repeating rose once more, and the images of a dead Persephone lying at the bottom of Mount Olympus haunted his every move. His guilt overpowered him, and he found himself pathetically crawling back to those days of fear and darkness. But now, everything had changed.

Was he, or was he not, the Lord of the Underworld?

He was.

He was a mighty King, and what was a Fate to him? They couldn't control him here, and nor could they control Persephone, his fearless queen. If Persephone regained her memories at the alignment in the upcoming year, the pair would be unstoppable; Atropos would be begging for mercy.

 _Yes._ Hades could feel his indestructible forces building up inside of him once more. He would not be the weak man he was before. He would _fight._

A slow smirk spread across his handsome features, "Thanatos, I've been an utter fool."

Mirroring his master's smirk, Thanatos raised his chin. "'Atta boy, boss. Don't let Persephone get away. She's _yours._ "

 _Yes,_ Hades thought, _mine._

* * *

"Mike," Lily laughed, "It's not that bad, I promise."

Mike frowned at his deformed pumpkin as he inspected it, "It looks like roadkill."

Lily tilted her head, her eyes wide at the complete failure that was Mike's attempt to carve a pumpkin. "If I tilt my head like this, I think I can see the smile."

Mike only frowned deeper, placing his pumpkin back onto the table. "It's supposed to be a cat."

Lily's mouth formed a silent 'O' as she nodded slowly, her laughter threatening to force its way out. After the trolley ride to Louis Armstrong Park, Mike and Lily entered the Festival with ease, the pair walking comfortably along the concrete path under the hues of red and orange leaves from the trees above. Lily had graciously accepted Mike's offer of cotton candy, but ended up sharing her own sweet cotton after Mike had tripped and his own fluffy candy landed on the dirt of the park ground.

After more walking and sight-seeing, Lily suggested to attempt pumpkin carving, to which Mike had eagerly agreed to. Half an hour later found Mike covered in pumpkin innards and seeds and a partially destroyed pumpkin, alongside a giggling Lily and a near-perfect Jack-o-Lantern.

"How did you even do that?" He pointed at her pumpkin, his dejected look causing Lily to smile slightly.

"I carved a lot of pumpkins for last year's Festival as a volunteer, so I'm pretty much a professional." Lily teased.

"How many?"

Lily pursed her lips in thought, "Around maybe one hundred or so. I had tons of practice."

Mike sighed, slightly shoving his pumpkin across the Autumn-themed table. "Yours looks so nice."

"Yours does too, Mike." Lily consoled, placing a hand on his sunken shoulder.

"Don't try to be nice. It looks like a giant pot of gumbo exploded. Three months ago." Mike muttered.

Lily laughed, "You're being too hard on yourself. I personally think it has character. It stands out from all the others."

Mike shook his head, ignoring Lily's attempts to remedy his broken pumpkin. "That's what nice people say to ugly things. I was gonna carve a real good one and place it on our porch, since we couldn't afford extra decorations this year. I can't give my ma _this_! She'll think I froze my own vomit!"

Lily smiled, "I'll take it."

Mike's eyes widened, "You will? But Lily, it's hideous."

Lily nodded, grabbing Mike's messy creation. "Of course! I can tell it was made with the greatest… _effort._ And here, in exchange, I'll give you mine. That way, you can put it on your porch."

Lily placed her own pumpkin into Mike's hands, resulting in a beaming Mike. "Gee, thanks Lily! I'll put it right on my doorstep. Ma's gonna love it!"

"Love what?"

Lily turned at the Southern, silky voice, revealing a very slim, pale woman standing behind the pair. Her lean and tall figure towered over Lily, and her light eyes smiled warmly at them, her oval face framed by platinum curls.

Mike hurried over to the woman's side, his smile widening. "Ma! I'm so glad you're here. Now I can finally introduce you to my friend. This is Lily Propolos. Lily, this is my ma, Sarah Guerr."

Sarah Guerr, clad in a simple floral dress and worn brown flats, extended a frail hand out to Lily, her grin stretching her long face. "Very nice to meet you, Lily dear. I've heard so much about you."

Lily turned to look at a blushing Mike while shaking Sarah's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Guerr. I hope you've heard good things," Lily laughed.

"Of course, darling. My Mikey tells me you're quite the academic student. He also tells me how close you two have gotten. I'd like to thank you for being so kind to my boy. You're the first girl he's ever introduced me to!" She reached an arm out to hug Mike to her chest, making Mike laugh nervously.

" _Ma,_ " Mike groaned, "please not in front of Lily."

Wiping her thumb over his cheek, Mrs. Guerr tutted, "Alright, Mikey. Anything you say."

Lily giggled at the playful interaction between Mike and his mother. "Well Mike and I were just finishing up these pumpkins and we were about to make our way to the concession stands. Care to join us for a sweet tea, Mrs. Guerr? My treat." Lily offered kindly.

Mrs. Guerr frowned, "Oh, darling, I'm sorry. The last trolley to the outer neighborhood leaves in about thirty minutes, and we've gotta get home. But, you go on ahead Mike, I can see you at home."

Mike shook his head, "Certainly not! I can't have my ma on the trolley by herself."

Lily nodded in assurance, "I understand completely. Another time, then?"

Mrs. Guerr smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer, Ms. Lily. It was delightful to meet you, sugar."

Lily grinned back, "The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Guerr."

Turning to leave, Mrs. Guerr lightly patted Mike's arm, "Go on then, say your goodbyes. I'll wait over there so I don't embarrass ya."

Lily and a blushing Mike watched as Mike's mother slowly made her way across the path and sit onto a park bench. Mike turned to Lily, her gifted pumpkin in his hands, as he looked at her. "Sorry about leaving you so early, I just don't like it when ma takes the trolley on her own."

Lily waved his apology off, "Don't worry about it,"

"But then what about you? How will you get home?" Mike questioned.

Lily shrugged, "I can walk or flag a cab. My house isn't that far, it's up on Royal Street."

"Are you sure?" Mike probed, concern in his dark brown eyes.

Lily nodded, "Absolutely. You go on ahead with your mom, I'd hate for you two to miss the last trolley."

Quickly enveloping her in a hug, and placing a tentative kiss on her cheek, Mike smiled. "I had so much fun today."

Lily, a bit surprised by his display of affection, grinned in response. "I did too."

Waving her goodbye, Lily watched as Mike and his mother made their way to the exit of the park to catch their trolley. Sighing to herself, Lily began to walk the concrete path, watching as the daylight turned into the dark blanket of night, and various strings of lights in the trees illuminating the Festival.

Groups of friends and families passed her by as she followed the sound of music and made her way to the live jazz band playing at the center of the park. Finally sitting on one of the many benches, Lily sat, her eyes periodically moving from the disheveled pumpkin in her hands to the make-shift dancefloor before her.

The day she had spent with Mike had been very pleasant, as he had kept her smiling and laughing throughout every second of their time together. The boy was sweetness personified, and Lily couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she thought about their day together. However, looking up at the jazz band, the dancers, and the faint, yellow glow of the lights strung above, Lily was reminded of _him._

Although the day's activities kept her mind occupied, Lily couldn't forget those dark curls, or his piercing stare. Not even Mike was able to distract her from Henry Mavros.

He was poisoning her mind. Every thought had been about him, and almost everything had reminded her of him. She couldn't hide the fact that she had thought about what it would have been like if Lily had attended the festival on his arm, eating cotton candy and carving silly pumpkins, ending the night with a romantic dance under the stars.

Lily groaned. How painful it was for her to think about him so much, knowing that he probably didn't lose a wink of sleep over her. Closing her eyes, Lily tried to block the insufferable Englishman out of her thoughts, attempting to lose herself in the sounds of Jazz.

"Excuse me, miss, why aren't you dancing?"

Lily let out a short laugh, "I don't have a dance partner."

The southern drawl she had heard suddenly changed into that crisp, British accent she hated to love. "Perhaps I can fix that for you."

Opening her eyes and snapping her head in his direction, Lily's eyes widened as she saw Henry Mavros, who had just been in her thoughts, standing before her. How did he always manage to arrive just as she was thinking about him? It was almost as if he knew.

He smiled at her, showcasing his bright teeth and making Lily's heart bounce to the rhythm of her excitement. "Good evening."

* * *

 **i'm sorry for being the way that i am**

 **i'm going to really try hard to update on time i pinky promise**

 **thanks for reviews/foll/favs, u guys are the best ily**


	14. thirteen

The more Lily stared at Henry, the more she realized how utterly impossible it seemed for her to believe that Mike Guerr could distract her from him.

Everything in the atmosphere had changed once Henry arrived. Earlier, the warm tones of friendship surrounded her as she enjoyed the day with Mike, but now, the dark mystery of a Southern, autumn night teased Lily as Henry stood before her, his dark and mischievous smirk on that annoyingly handsome face of his.

Even the feelings within Lily had changed. With Mike, she felt carefree and at ease, smiling at whatever the day had to offer her. Now, Lily could feel the excitement and danger rush through her veins, the radical pitter-patter of her heart naturally responding to the man before her.

But, Lily was no love-sick fool. It wasn't as if her previous problems with Henry would magically disappear as soon as he arrived. She was still angry at how he had simply left her that morning, followed by weeks of no communication, even after he had shown such romantic interest. Lifting her chin up, and pulling her pumpkin closer to her, Lily would give Henry a taste of his own medicine. "I'd prefer to sit, thank you."

Henry raised an eyebrow, then motioned to the space next to her. "Mind if I join, then?"

"I'd prefer to sit _alone_ , thank you."

"My, what a grouch you are tonight." Henry winced.

Lily gasped in offense, her amber eyes glaring at the chuckling Henry. "How dare you!"

Henry then motioned to the dancefloor, "Perhaps a dance might lighten up the mood."

Lily scoffed, "As if I would dance with the likes of you."

"Ouch, that one may have actually hurt my feelings, Lily."

"Well good then," Lily huffed, "I'm surprised you even have any."

Ignoring her previous requests, Henry silently sat next to her on the bench, and Lily could feel the intensity of his stare. Although he kept a respectable distance between them, Lily could feel the magnetic pull of their bodies, almost as if the Universe were pulling them together somehow.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Lily finally said, breaking their short silence.

"Oh, I'm not staring," Henry grinned, "I'm simply _admiring._ "

Lily let out a dry laugh, "Well, how about you go _admire_ the bottom of the Mississippi River?"

Henry simply laughed, only fueling Lily's annoyance. Was he really acting as if nothing had happened? Did he somehow forget how he had carried her? Slept next to her? How he had unconsciously pulled her to him during the middle of the night?

"I'm going to guess your anger comes from the unfortunate mess in your hands, from perhaps, losing a game or a bet?"

Lily followed his stare to Mike's pumpkin in her lap, and sat up straight, eager to defend her friend. "I'll have you know that my very good friend Mike made this for me."

Henry's eyes seemed to harden for a brief moment. "Mike?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Are you deaf? Yes, Mike. He carved a pumpkin for me."

"Isn't it a bit too late for pumpkins? It is November, after all."

"And? It's just for fun." Lily replied.

"And you had fun with this Mike?" Henry asked, slowly sliding closer to her.

"Of course I did." Lily smiled. Of course she had fun with Mike, but seeing Henry's eyes harden with jealousy was amusing Lily to no end.

"More fun than spending the night at my house?" Henry asked, his icy eyes smoldering.

Lily's eyes widened, the smile falling off of her face. So obviously he _did_ remember.

Lily looked straight at the dancefloor, refusing to look at the man next to her who seemed to become dangerously too close. "Well, Mike at least has the decency to talk to me after today."

As soon as she said it, Lily regretted it. The last thing she wanted to do was to bring up their last meeting and expose how much his behavior had hurt her. She certainly was no silly girl, thinking of her love day in and out, but lately Henry had been in her mind more than usual, and her damaged feelings led to her questioning his genuine feelings. He charmed her endlessly, proclaimed the ultimate affection for her, but his recent behavior contradicted all of his pretty promises and charms. And frankly, Lily had grown tired of her feuding feelings and her obsessive behavior.

"Oh, my lovely Lily," Henry sighed, and Lily felt her left hand become trapped in Henry's larger one, but still she refused to look him in the eye. "I don't even know where to begin to apologize."

Lily said nothing, her strained eyes still focused on the dancers before her.

"Lily," Henry began again, his voice soft. "I'm sorry. Truly. I could sit here and say that I had loads of work, but we both know that's absolute rubbish so I'll just be honest with you." After a beat, Henry softly continued, "I'm afraid of how much I lo-like you."

Hearing his confession, Lily's eyes finally turned to Henry's. Those blue eyes she so much adored stared back at her with such genuine care and truth, that Lily could almost fall back from the force of it. "Afraid?"

Henry nodded, tightening his grip on her hand. "I just like you so much, and I'm afraid to ruin it."

Lily frowned, "I think I understand." So this is how he hides his disinterest.

Henry chuckled, despite the serious tone of the conversation, "No, I don't think you do. I was afraid before, but I'm not anymore. I like you, Lily. I really do."

Lily sighed, "I want to believe you, Henry, I really do. But I feel as if we have this weird pattern between us. You'll say such nice things to me, make me feel so happy, and then you back away. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Lily, please, believe me." Henry implored, tilting her chin to him, "The only thing I care about is you. It's always been you. I'm done-how did you say it? _Backing away._ "

Lily doubted that it had _always_ been her, but something in Henry's pleading and his soft gaze had Lily convinced that it was true. His eyes held so much emotions in them, but Lily could see Henry's true self. He genuinely cared for her, and he seemed so determined; almost _too_ determined.

And as much as she wanted to give the Englishman a hard, American slap to the face and leave him and his annoying charms, Lily found that she couldn't. That same pull she felt whenever Henry was around simply forbid it, and even her own instincts were pushing her towards him. The idea of them ever meeting before was completely ludicrous, but Lily couldn't ignore the feeling that she _had_ known him, and moreover, that she liked being around him. Henry made her, in a strange way, feel complete.

With a small smile on her face, she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I have to think about it."

Henry matched her smile with one of his own, his eyes bright and cheery. "How about you think it over some carnival games? I can win any prize you would like."

Lily stood, scoffing playfully. "I hate to disappoint, but I can win my _own_ prizes, thank you very much."

Raising his arms and standing to his full height, Henry laughed. "I apologize, Miss We-Can-Do-It,"

Offering his arm, Lily took it almost automatically, the rush of familiarity from their banter and closeness filling Lily's mind.

* * *

He wasn't jealous.

He was just determined to make Lily smile and laugh more than that idiot mortal, Mike.

But he wasn't jealous.

The blasted pumpkin she carried around was a hit to Hades' pride each time he looked at it. How could she have accepted something so hideous, so easily? Of course, Persephone always saw the beauty in everything, but did it have to be _his_ pumpkin? What happened to her other two bothersome friends? Why did they even carve pumpkins? It was November!

Ignoring his (not) jealous feelings, Hades reveled in Persephone's company, enjoying each and every one of her smiles and laughs. Each carnival game they played, a friendly and flirty competition seemed to erupt from it, showcasing Persephone's strength and determination. At times he won, picking the most ostentatious prize the booths had to offer, and other times, she would win, picking the cuter, smaller stuffed animals. After their last game that had concluded in a victory from Hades and a larger-than-life teddy bear, the pair walked along the footed path of the park, their numerous prizes carried in their arms.

Making their way to the bench they had sat in earlier, Hades couldn't help but worry that Lily would end their friendship. He had hurt her feelings by leaving her that morning and stopping all communication, but how could Hades tell her the truth without sounding like a lunatic? He thought he was saving her life by not being with her, but after Thanatos' inspiring 'pep-talk', Hades took action. The mortals didn't believe in them anymore. How could the Fates have any power? Their energy came from the fear and obedience of the mortals, but if they didn't believe in them, then what power could Atropos have over Persephone's life?

Of course, Lily Propolos didn't see it that way. She saw Henry Mavros as a playboy billionaire, leaving Lily to her own means after she spent the night in his arms. They hadn't done anything but lay in each other's arms, but the symbolic meaning of the 'bed' in this century was a certain topic of taboo. It obviously meant a great deal to Lily that he had left so simply and didn't communicate with her until today. He had royally messed up.

And if Lily ended their friendship, it would tear Hades apart. This whole façade he had created, the business, the businessman, the transferring to Louisiana, it had all been for her. Too many centuries had gone by without her, and he refused to face any more alone. He _needed_ her.

But did she need him?

Uncharacteristically nervous, Hades opened his mouth to speak, when Lily's sweet voice cut through. "Do you want to dance?"

Blinking back his surprise, Hades smiled. "Oh, so now she wants to dance with me? Whatever happened to never dancing with the likes of me?"

Lily blushed, but a smirk appeared on her face. "I could find someone else to dance with, you know."

Rapidly taking her hand in response, Hades led her to the make-shift dancefloor, a slow, jazzy song beginning to play.

 _Someday he'll come along_

 _The man I love_

 _And he'll be big and strong_

 _The man I love_

Spinning her expertly into his embrace, Hades led the pair into a slow, soft dance underneath the light-covered oaks. Many other couples surrounded them, but to Hades, only he and she existed.

 _I'll understand_

 _And in a little while_

 _He'll take my hand_

 _And though it seems absurd_

 _I know we both won't say a word_

Clearing his throat, Hades broke their comfortable silence. "Did you dance with Mike?"

Lily softly chuckled, mimicking his words he had used after the Charity Ball, "My dear Henry, green is most definitely not your color."

Hades laughed, but his question remained. Did this Mike dance with her? Did he lead her in some kind of romantic dance to the rhythm of a romantic ballad? Did he dare to place his hand on the curve of her back? Thinking about the possibilities made Hades red with anger, his glare becoming more apparent. Lily had noticed, as she began to lightly soothe his shoulder.

She smiled, her eyes glowing under the lighted canopy. "I didn't dance with Mike. He's just a friend."

Hades nodded, but he would have to send Thanatos after the boy to make sure. He then swept her easily on the dancefloor, their eyes locked. "I'm not jealous."

Lily laughed, "No, of course not."

 _Maybe I shall meet him Sunday_

 _Maybe Monday_

 _Maybe not_

 _Still I'm sure to meet him one day_

"Henry," Lily began, her voice only loud enough for Hades to hear, "I can't explain it, but I feel that I've met you before."

He grinned down at her, "Perhaps we have."

 _He'll build a little home_

 _Just meant for two_

 _From which I'll never roam_

 _And so all else above_

 _I'm waiting for the man I love_

Lily continued, "There's just something about you, it's so familiar to me."

Hades pulled her closer, and he could smell her intoxicating, sweet perfume. Hecate's words were true; the part of Lily that kept Persephone was not as dormant as they had thought. Although the alignment fell in early February, it seemed that Persephone was prematurely becoming more aware of her past.

Placing his lips at her ear, he pulled her even tighter to him. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

She pulled back to face him, her eyes playfully glaring. "I don't know why I should. You're insufferable."

 _And so all else above_

 _I'm waiting for the man I love._

The music grew to a crescendo, resulting in Hades elegantly spinning Lily to a grand finish. As the singer took her bows, the couples on the dancefloor applauded loudly, then continued to dance as a more lively tune played.

Leading her away from the swingers, Hades sat them down on their claimed bench, their prizes from earlier cluttered all over.

Lily sighed, "I should probably get home. It is a school night, after all."

Hades cursed inwardly. He didn't want the night to end! "Can I at least walk you to your auto?"

Lily flushed, "I was going to walk."

Hades' eyes widened. "Walk? Lily, I can't let you walk alone at this hour. Lucky for you, my auto is waiting right at the park entrance."

Lily gave a sigh of relief, "That's great to hear. I didn't want to walk all by myself and-"

"Ah," Henry interrupted, "I can only give you a lift if you forgive me first."

"Are you serious? But I've already forgiven you!"

"I need to hear you say it. I need to hear, 'Oh, Henry. I've been such a silly, little fool. Please, do me the greatest honor in accepting my forgiveness.'"

Lily's eyes narrowed, "You're a goof if you think I'd say that."

Henry laughed, "That was simply an example. You may take any form of that as you wish, go on."

Lily let out a breath, meeting his gaze with the most tender look Hades had ever seen. She took his large hand into her two little ones, and her soft voice pleaded, "Please, Henry. I forgive you, with all of my heart."

Hades smirked. The little devil! She had such a hold over him, and he honestly believed that she knew. "Alright, no need to beg. Come on, let's get all your toys."

Lily gleefully jumped up, carrying as many toys as she could, alongside Hades who carried the life-size teddy in one arm, and carrying other larger prizes in the other. They made their way to Hades' town car at the entrance of Louis Armstrong Park, carefully placing all of Lily's prizes in the trunk.

As he held open the door for Lily, she glided in to her seat, stopping as Hades caught her hand and placed a gallant kiss on her wrist.

The smile on her face mirrored his own, and Hades could hardly contain his glee and happiness as he slid in after her, leaving the park to fade behind them.

* * *

"You definitely cheated at the ring toss, so I want a rematch."

Henry pretended to look offended, "Me? Cheat at such an insignificant game? Why, Lily, I'm appalled you would even think it."

Lily laughed, her head peering over the mountain of stuffed toys in her arms in order to not trip and fall. "That's exactly what a cheater would say."

Henry shrugged, easily carrying the heavier plushes. "It's not my fault you haven't got good aim. But nevertheless, I accept your silly rematch request."

As they climbed the few steps to her front door, Lily threw all of her prizes onto the nearest rocking chair. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Henry shook his head, "Certainly not. I have an image, you know."

Lily rolled her eyes, grabbing a small puppy plush. The coat of fur was all black, and his amber eyes sparkled in the light of the moon. "Here, take this one. It reminds me of you."

Henry grabbed the small toy, an emotion that Lily couldn't describe passing his features as he eyed it. "Thank you."

Their eyes locked once again, and Lily could feel herself moving closer. Something about being with Henry, under the moonlight, in secrecy, it seemed so achingly familiar.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted as the front door opened rather harshly, a stoic Haley Propolos filling the doorframe.

"Mom! I just got back from the Festival. Hen-Mr. Mavros was nice enough to drive me home." Lily explained.

Her mother took one look at the pair, then at the various toys littering her porch. "Cherry! Come and help Lily take these to her room."

Cherry's quick footsteps echoed across the marble floor as she ran, and she hurriedly took the larger plushes near Henry back through the front door, a cautious Lily following. She kissed her mother on the cheek in greeting, turning back shyly to face Henry, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, for everything. Good night."

"Good night, Lily." He called, his deep voice entering the house.

Slowly, Lily climbed up the staircase to her room, tossing her prizes onto her bed as Cherry placed them onto her shelves. Throwing herself onto the bed, Lily sighed happily.

"My, miss, so many prizes! You're one lucky gal indeed."

Lily sat up, waving the young woman off, "Leave them, Cherry. It's pretty late, you should get some rest."

"Very well, miss." Cherry replied, smiling as she exited her room.

Just as Lily got up to undress, Haley Propolos walked in, taking a seat next to all the stuffed animals on the bed. "Did you have fun today, Lily?"

Lily frowned. Her mother's tone was almost _too_ calm. "Mother, I promise you, Henry is a really nice guy and-"

"I'll be the judge of that, then. I've invited him to our Thanksgiving dinner." Haley interrupted.

Lily's eyes widened, "You what?"

Haley simply nodded, "I've invited Mr. Mavros to our Thanksgiving dinner. And he accepted, so he'll be joining us."

Lily was shocked to say the least. Her mother had always been very strict when it came to relationships, so to have her seemingly accept and welcome Henry Mavros was a bit of a surprise. Lily certainly wasn't complaining though, if anything, she seemed more at ease that her mother deemed Henry worthy of spending time with.

"The Jamesons will also be joining us, so I expect you to be on your best behavior." Haley continued.

Lily couldn't defeat the blush that crept onto her cheeks at the mention of the Jamesons, a reminder of how jealous she had become seeing Mrs. Hannah Jameson dancing with Henry at the charity ball.

Haley then stood up, placing a kiss on the top of Lily's head, bidding her goodnight. After her mother had left and her house was quiet and still, Lily lay in her bed, replaying the entire day. She truly did have fun with Mike at the Festival, and enjoyed meeting his kind mother greatly. Mike brought out the fun and carefree side of her, but once Henry arrived, everything changed. Henry made her feel powerful, strong, on top of the world. He was intoxicating.

Drifting off to sleep that night, Lily dreamt of icy eyes and dancing under light-covered oaks.

* * *

 **hi hello, thanks for reading, i'm actually on time so hold ur applause**

 **so Louis Armstrong Park is an actual park in NOLA, don't own it, so don't sue me i'm poor**

 **the song is 'The Man I Love' by Helen Forrest, you may recognize it from the vampire diaries, also don't own the song so dont sue**

 **ps; the other song from the ball is called 'Prisoner of Love' by Perry Como, they're both pretty nice so i recommend listening to them so you can knd of visualize what p and h dance to**

 **thanks for rev/foll/favs, u guys r so amazing ily so much**

 **love u bye**


	15. fourteen

The bitter winds of November tore throughout the Big Easy as Henry Mavros made his way to his Diamondeus office. Buttoning his blazer to perfection, he gallantly passed through the early, yet busy, streets of New Orleans. He had decided that morning to walk through the quarter instead of taking the car, enjoying the cool weather of a Southern autumn; a rare occasion.

Thanksgiving was approaching quickly, and since Hades had absolutely no experience with the American tradition, he had vague ideas on what to expect. What he didn't expect, however, was Hecate's kind and open invitation to spend the holiday at her home.

Hecate, who had guarded the sleeping Persephone and had become so fiercely protective of her queen, was now accepting Hades into Persephone's life. To the witch, Hades had been the top enemy, but something in the air had changed, leaving Hades ecstatic. Not even Hecate could deny the sparks of electricity that coursed between the tragic pair each time they met. Now, the plan of regaining Persephone was falling into place. Now, truly nothing was in his way.

Centuries upon centuries of agonizing loneliness and emptiness would soon become a distant memory. Atropos' curse was the past, but Persephone's awakening was the future. Hades was completely confident that the Fates had little to no power left, and the insignificant power that remained paled in comparison to the dark god's fury. An angry god was dangerous, but an angry, _vengeful_ god was a terror that no one dared to imagine. Atropos would pay dearly for even thinking of cursing Hades' beloved princess. Of that, Hades was more than certain.

Finally entering his office, the busy rings of various telephones and rushed 'Hello Mr. Mavros' filled Hades' ears. Making his way through the maze of occupied employees, Hades noticed Thanatos already sitting in his office. Stepping through his door, and hanging his coat, Hades rolled his eyes at Thanatos' comfortable slouch in one of Hades' guest arm chairs.

"Don't you have work to do?"

Thanatos laughed, "You mean I actually have to do stuff around here?"

Hades ignored his longtime companion, choosing to look through the pile of manila folders on his otherwise neat desk. Diamondeus had boomed in business, catering to the wealthy elites of New Orleans. Masses of people ordered through Hades' foreign company, choosing the best diamonds for their jewelry, chandeliers, and other expensive tastes. The rush of the holidays was also beginning to flourish, leaving Hades practically drowning in business. So busy was the god of the Underworld with his clients, that he had scarcely seen his little flower.

It had been a week or so since he had seen her at the Festival, but he had dreamed of her each and every night. He regretted nothing that happened on that said night, feeling actually pleased with the process he had begun to make. After leaving Lily at her door, and Hecate's surprising invitation, Hades had ended the night feeling rather content. She surrounded his every thought and feeling, leaving the God to crave her presence. Hades knew he would see her in the upcoming week for Thanksgiving, but it was not soon enough. He was ultimately attached to her, and the lack of her light was poisonous.

"Do I have some news for you, boss." Thanatos suddenly interrupted.

"Oh?" Hades questioned, raising an eyebrow, never looking up from his files. "Do tell, then Thanatos."

"Zeus sent a message last night,"

Hades abruptly looked up from his desk, "And?"

"He and Hera coming. They're spending Thanksgiving here, in Louisiana."

Hades groaned, "What could he possibly want now?"

Thanatos shrugged, "I'm not sure. But he said that Hecate had called them here again. I have a feeling it might be something important."

"You said that the last time and it turned out to be an Olympian fanfare." Hades deadpanned, "They most likely found another shining Olympian to add to the group."

"And is that so bad?" Thanatos questioned. "Maybe with more Olympians around, Persephone can awaken properly."

"She's awakening just fine Thanatos. She doesn't need any Olympian to _awaken properly_." Hades growled, "Not that it's any of your business anyway," Hades continued, returning to search through his folders.

Thanatos held up his hands, "I'm just saying. It could be anything. What if they found someone worth your while? Last I heard, Ares was a celebrity war hero. You don't reckon that they found him? Or convinced him to come back to the states?"

Hades icy eyes turned murderous. "Ares could have singlehandedly ended _both_ of the World Wars and it wouldn't slight me." Although the jealousy of the God of War remained within Hades, he felt comfort in knowing that Ares would probably never return to the states. Glorified as a hero in battle was what Ares lived for, and he certainly would not be giving it up anytime soon.

"Well, I'm just warning ya boss. Be prepared to face Zeus and Hera at the dinner table."

"Thank you for the warning, but I'm sure I can handle my younger brother." Hades joked. "Now, go back into the main office and just _pretend_ to look like you're working."

"Oh, right. I have to work while you sit here and pretend to look through folders? I think not."

Hades scoffed, "Pretending? You're mad. We've got our work cut out for us, Thanatos. Thousands of the elite are pouring in with their orders, and soon, Diamondeus will be one of the biggest companies in the Southern region of the United States."

Thanatos raised a brow, "I didn't know you had such a goal in mind, Hades. I thought material wealth didn't matter to you. Y'know, since that's an ' _Olympian thing'_."

"And how right you are, my friend. The wealth I create isn't for me, but for her. She was my queen below, and as such, she'll be my queen above."

Thanatos mockingly put a hand on his chest, "Hades, you romantic poet! I spit on the books that paint you as immoral and unfeeling!"

Hades rolled his eyes, placing the manila folders in one of his many cabinets. "Get to work, Thanatos."

"Easy for you to say. All you have to do is sit here."

Suddenly standing from his chair and passing by Thanatos, Hades grabbed his coat and hastily put it on. "Actually, I have an important business lunch to attend to."

Thanatos scoffed, "Lunch? It's _nine in the morning._ "

Hades shrugged, "An early lunch, then." Placing his belongings in his pocket, Hades opened his office door, stepping out. "I'll be back Thanatos. In the meantime, _work._ "

Thanatos waved his King off, not knowing where his boss was going.

* * *

"And so, the Civil War was caused by-Lily! Are you even listening?"

Lily jumped at Anna's shrill voice, ripping her away from another daydream. She sighed, turning a page in her notebook. Daydreaming again! Lily Propolos had no time to daydream. Sheepishly looking up at two pairs of rather frustrated eyes, Lily let out a shy laugh, "Could you possibly repeat the question?"

Claire groaned, dropping her head onto her open textbook. Anna calmly sighed, facing Lily once more. "Lily, you know how much I hate libraries."

"Yes, I do, Anna. But I just-"

"So why on earth would you call us here, practically _begging_ for us to help you, by the way-"

Lily scoffed, "I was most definitely not begging!"

"-all for you to just sit here and stare out the window like a lost puppy-"

"Anna, you goon, I-"

"-and _not_ study?"

Anna's perfectly arched brow intimidated Lily, leaving her to consciously move back further into her chair. Her History quiz was creeping up quickly, and with Mike tutoring clueless Freshmen, Lily was left to study on her own terms. She had asked her two friends (most definitely not begged) to help, but Lily's mind was not on the Civil War battlefield, but on the battlefield of her relationship with Henry Mavros.

Her ongoing relationship with the Englishman was currently moving in the positive direction, but the unpredictability of it kept Lily thinking of their future constantly. She most certainly believed him when he had declared his feelings at the Fall Festival, and re-living that moment had sent newfound butterflies in her stomach once again. This was his effect on her; familiarity and excitement. His smile warmed her heart, and although she could not explain it, Lily knew that smile was meant only for her.

"I'm sorry, girls. It's just that I have so many things bouncing around my head."

Claire's muffled voice broke through her textbook, leaving Anna and Lily to look questioningly at her.

"Speak clearly, hon. You know I can't understand your gibberish." Anna joked, palming Claire's dark hair.

Claire lifted her head, swatting Anna's manicured hand away. "I _said_ that maybe Lily should take a break from studying to tell us what's on her mind."

"Oh, Claire, you do have feelings!" Anna giggled.

"Anna, you doofus. And hush your big mouth up, or we'll get kicked out," Claire said, nodding to pairs of students glaring at the trio of girls.

"Well then, honey. Tell us what's happening." Anna smiled, leaning her arms on the table and inching closer.

Lily let out a breath. How could she explain the rather tempestuous relationship she had with a very wealthy man? Although her friends knew somewhat of her infatuation with Henry, they didn't know the whole story. How could she explain how her heart melted every time he spoke? Or how her breath caught each time he smiled? Most importantly, how could she explain that dulled sensation of memory about him?

Anna clicked her tongue, pointing her pencil directly at Lily, "You're thinking of a boy!"

Lily blushed, "Anna, keep it _down_ , all of Louisiana can hear you!"

Anna laughed in response, "Oh, I know exactly who you're thinking about."

Claire's eyebrow arched, "Who then? I'd love to hear your guess."

"Mike, obviously."

Lily opened her mouth, only to close it quickly. "Well,-"

"Oh, so it's not Mike!" Anna gasped.

"Would you let her speak, please? Golly, were you raised by heathens?" Claire scoffed.

Ignoring the looks of angry students, Lily proceeded, struggling to find the words. "No, it's not Mike. He's a good guy, but I just don't- he's wonderful but he's just not-"

" _Him._ " Anna finished, a knowing smile on her lips.

Lily sighed, "Exactly." Leave it to Anna Gap, redhead and flirt extraordinaire to figure out exactly what Lily was feeling.

"Well," Claire prodded, "who is he then?"

Just thinking of him sent a soft, genuine smile directly to Lily's lips. He was on her mind every day, and everything would remind her of him; the gentle wind was his touch, the birds chirping was his melodic voice, and the sun shining on her skin was the warmth of his affection. "It's Henry."

Anna smirked, leaning back into her chair. "I so knew it."

Claire rolled her eyes, "You guessed it was Mike."

Shrugging, Anna checked her perfectly manicured nails, "I wanted her to admit it finally."

Lily gasped jokingly, picking up her notebook and playfully tossing at her giggling friend. The three tried to contain their laughter, but it fell insufficient as one of the librarians politely asked them to leave due to complaints. Gathering their belongings and exiting the library, the three girls stopped at the front, enjoying the crisp November air after escaping the heater of the library. Each parting in different directions, Lily slowly walked towards the trolley line, eager to get home. Tonight was Thanksgiving, and although Lily and her friends didn't have class today, she chose to spend her time studying in the library in the hopes that time would speed by. She was so excited to see Henry once again.

She had seen his picture in the paper multiple times, each time more handsome than the last. Yet, he always looked so serious in his photos, reminding Lily that he was a rather serious businessman. It was so hard to see that side of him. She knew the care-free and playful Henry, and he was nothing like his business persona. But she liked that about him. IT mader her feel as though only she was the only one who could see him in such an informal way. The rest of the world viewed him as a greedy mineral tycoon, but Lily saw the truth within his soul.

Watching her oxford shoes drag along the concrete, Lily noticed a pair of worn-down sneakers approaching her feet.

Looking up, Lily was met with the goofy grin of her dear friend, Mike. "Mike, how are you? How's studying going?"

Mike sighed loudly, "Lily, they're impossible. One boy told me that the French Revolution was fought in England. How does that even make sense?"

Lily laughed, "We can't all be history whizzes, you know?"

"It's in the title!" Mike yelled.

"Well, can't argue with that. Where ya headed off to?"

Mike slumped his shoulders, "I'm on my way to the trolleys. I'm volunteering tonight at the food bank, since ma will be too tired and we don't really have anything."

Lily frowned, "Mike, you should have told me. You're more than welcome to spend your holiday with me, your mom included."

Mike blushed, rubbing a hand behind his neck, "Aw shucks, Lily. That's mighty kind of you. I wouldn't want to impose on your family though. I can volunteer tonight and bring back some food for me and my ma."

"Well, the invitation is permanently extended. Don't be afraid to stop on by." Lily smiled, taking a step forward, "I'm headed towards the trolleys too, mind walking with me?"

Mike eagerly nodded, walking in step with Lily towards the trolleys. Lily laughed the entire way at Mike's tutoring horror stories, and Mike listened with fascination at Lily's telling of the experiments in her Botany classes. Mike was indeed a genuine and true friend, and Lily was more than grateful for him. He managed to keep her smiling and laughing, and his selfless consideration was completely unmatched. It pained her greatly to see him and his mother suffer due to lack of wealth, as she knew what a hard worker he was. Watching Mike clumsily jump off the trolley and wave in a huge manner, she politely waved back as the cart continued on.

The rest of the trolley ride, Lily contentedly watched through the window, the sights of the city passing her by. She loved her city, and everything about it. She chuckled softly to herself, as she reminisced of all her memories in New Orleans. She liked to think of it as a little kingdom, filled with the magic of the supernatural and the mystery of death. Lily never thought of it as gloomy or frightening, as there was a calm and peaceful aspect to it all. She saw the potential beauty in her city, and there was no place more beautiful than New Orleans; a little kingdom of mystery and magic that was misunderstood.

But Lily understood it completely.

So much so, that sometimes, she would even imagine herself as a princess or queen of her little mysterious kingdom.

* * *

"This is stupid."

Hades and Thanatos both sat in Hades' luxurious town car as it meandered through the maze of the Quarter's streets. Thanatos had been grumbling the entire way, but Hades sat silent in his seat, pondering over earlier events.

Hades had left his office early in the morning to enter the tiny bookshop Lily frequented. He thought of buying her multiple books on Greek mythology, now that Hecate was a little more willing to accept Hades into her life. With the pretense of the books, he was hoping to trigger any form of memory. At the museum, Hades had recognized the fire and curiosity in his wife's eyes, and during their dance at the Fall Fest, she had admitted that she felt as if she had met him before. Persephone was trying to awaken, and Hades would be more than happy to help.

After he had perused the multiple sections of the tiny bookshop, a clerk had suddenly appeared and asked if he had needed any assistance.

Hades replayed the scene in his head over and over again.

 _"Finding everything alright?"_

 _"I am, thank you mate. Just looking at your-" As Hades turned around, the young man in front of him stood; a handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes._

 _Hades' eyes widened, a wave of mysterious recognition flooding him._

 _He looked so familiar._

 _"-myth books." Hades cautiously finished. His eyes bore into the shop boy's as he desperately tried to remember him._

 _"Oh, we don't have any Greek myth books. We do have a lot of Roman ones, though."_

 _"I'm sorry, have we met?" Hades pushed, his stare turning cold._

 _"No sir, I'm afraid we haven't." A tiny smile appeared on the boy's face, but Hades noticed it, unsettled by the gesture._

 _Nodding slowly, Hades' eyes never left him. Something about the boy was completely wrong. Whether it be his manner, or his gaze, Hades felt a strange emotion. "Right."_

 _"Will you be taking those, sir?" The shop boy asked, motioning towards the handful of books Hades held in his large hands._

 _Looking down, Hades hadn't even realized he had grabbed any books. "Oh, no, mate. I can put these-"_

 _"No worries sir, I can take them."_

 _Hades walked out of the bookshop dazed. Who was that boy? He couldn't have been an Olympian, his aura was nowhere near the rather annoying tint of gold it usually was. No, the boy was human._

 _But who was he?_

Staring out the window, Hades clenched his fists. Although uncertain, the boy gave him the feeling of a threat. After so many centuries, Hades knew that nothing in this world was left to chance. Everything happened for a reason. Persephone constantly visited that particular bookshop, and maybe that boy was the reason.

But why?

The uncertainty left him raging. Hades liked to feel the power of controlling his fate, and this certain situation had catapulted him back into fearing the inevitable destiny. Persephone had a second curse placed on her, and every threat, no matter how small, had to be dealt with. Immediately.

"This is stupid." Thanatos repeated. "A holiday for giving thanks? Thanks for what? These lousy yanks stick their snotty noses in everyone's business and they dedicate a day to _thank_ each other? The utter blasphemy!"

"Thanatos, you sound mad."

"You know what's mad? They dumped _our_ tea into the harbor, and they _thank_ each other for it."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you're thousands of years old. And this is what bothers you?"

"What are we even supposed to do? Thank everyone in the room and then leave? Sounds like a right nightmare if you ask me."

"Fortunately, no one did." Hades deadpanned, watching as Hecate's house became larger as they neared. Pulling to the front of the house and exiting the car, Hades could hear jazz music pouring out of the Propolos mansion mingled with the laughter of his immortal siblings. Before taking the first step onto the porch, Hades looked up, in search of the second pair of double windows on the second floor. Her light was turned on, and he smiled as her shadow seemingly passed by, her hair and dress flowing behind her.

Thanatos let out a disgusted sound, "Quit that. She'll be inside you know?"

Hades glared at his companion, but as he glanced back to her balcony and windows, the light was now extinguished. The pair continued onto the porch, Thanatos loudly knocking on the grand doors. Waiting for only a moment, Hecate's jovial face answered the door, the sound of jazz increasing as she did so.

"Thanatos, Hades." Hecate acknowledged. "Please come in."

Following her directions, Hades and Thanatos stepped through the threshold, admiring the splendor of the Propolos mansion. The house was lavishly decorated with regal furniture and drapery, and the finest wood made up the multiple pieces of furniture. Bookshelves and fine pieces of art line the walls of the hallways, and some statues were placed around the corners of the multiple parlor rooms.

Inside one of the grand parlor rooms, Hades found Hera and Zeus lounging on one of the many rouge chaises. Zeus stood at his brother's entrance, ultimately leading Hera to stand as well.

"Brother, how good of you to come." Zeus boomed, slapping a golden hand onto Hades' fine suit.

"They had bets on if you wouldn't come, you know." Hera winked, "It is nice to see you again, Hades."

Hades sighed, "Yes, well. I certainly had no choice. If we're all called to a meeting, it must mean something utterly _devastating._ "

"Oh, quit your drama Hades. This isn't a joke." Hecate warned, her eyes hard.

"What _is_ a joke is your home, Hecate. Picking the mansion where a woman tortured and murdered her slaves in the attic? A notorious haunt, no less! You must have picked it for the spirits." Hades drawled.

"You respect them, Hades. This home has a connection to the spirit world, and I'm helping them cross. Plus, the connection to the spirit world lets me peek at _your_ kingdom."

Hades' eyes snapped to Hecate. His kingdom had once meant everything to him. His heart and soul had been part of the Underworld, but once Persephone had abruptly entered and exited his life, his kingdom had suffered. The darkness of death and the blackness of grief consumed him, and his kingdom had suffered the same fate.

Hades only nodded in response, his voice unable to find itself at the mention of his former realm.

"Quit it, you two." Hera tutted. "Now, we need to know what's so important, Hecate. Preferably before anyone comes into the parlor."

Zeus nodded, "Go on then, Hecate."

Hecate became deathly silent, and her pale skin had almost become white. She took a deep breath, seemingly bracing herself to share the news. She finally looked up, eyeing the Gods in the room.

"He's here."

"Who?" Thanatos prodded, "Hecate, you're as white as a sheet."

The other gods seemed to lean in slightly, Hecate's nervous behavior leading to concern.

"Kronos."

Zeus stood abruptly at the sound of his cruel father's name. "That's impossible. We sent him to Tartarus, Hecate. You were there. You saw it."

Hades, at the stern tone of his younger brother, also stood up. "Tartarus is impossible to escape from. Kronos had chains made from the Fates themselves. And his dungeon was sealed with Zeus' lightning."

"You don't understand. I _felt_ him. As sure as I feel you four in front of me." Hecate replied.

Zeus began to pace, ignoring Hera's calming, outreached hand. "Well then, what does this mean? Another war?"

Hades interjected, "Don't be ridiculous."

"We defeated them once. We can do it again." Hera said, watching as her husband tirelessly paced back and forth.

"You're as daft as you've always been, Hera. " Hades growled. "If Kronos escaped, then there is no doubt that the rest of the Titans escaped. And to _delightfully_ add, none of the other Olympians can be found. Do you really think we can take down all of the Titans without excess forces?"

Zeus' booming voice cut through the conversation, "Hecate, what does this mean?"

Hecate sighed, "I felt Kronos' presence, but I'm not sure if he has escaped. This could also mean that his power is growing."

"How could it grow? He has no energy source," Thanatos replied.

"Unless someone is feeding him power," Zeus growled.

"No other Olympian is around to let him escape. And no mortal is allowed to enter Tartarus without my authorization." Hades had felt the anger bubble up inside of him. Tartarus was one of the more secure places in the cosmos. If he couldn't even enter his own realm after the fall of the Olympians, then who could?

Hecate's eyes widened suddenly, "The Three Destructions."

Bolting from the parlor, Hecate ran to a nearby bookshelf. Waving her hand across the books, a blue glow emitted from her hands, and the books transformed from more modern literature to ancient scrolls, and scattered pieces of papyrus. Scanning through the scrolls, she quickly plucked one from the shelf, and practically ran back to the parlor.

Opening the scroll, her eyes devoured the information from the ancient parchment. Once she was finished, she quickly looked up, "It's worse than I thought."

"Tell, us then!" Zeus yelled tirelessly.

"Kronos' power _is_ growing. That's how I felt him."

Hera sighed in relief, "Surely this means he hasn't escaped?"

Hecate shook her head, "He hasn't. He can escape once his power is returned to him."

Hades' mouth was in a tight line. Although he held a distaste for his Olympian family, nothing could compare to the hatred he harbored for Kronos. "How do we stop him then?"

"To be released," Hecate began slowly, her eyes boring into the gods before her. "Kronos would have to be serviced by the Three Destructions in his name. The first, a destruction of Gaia. The second, a destruction of life, and the final, a destruction of the soul."

"Surely we'd know if there was a destruction of the earth." Thanatos pointed.

"Right, and I'm sure we could prevent the others from happening." Hera added.

Hecate nodded, "From now on, we all have to be on our best guard. Someone is trying to release Kronos, and once he is released, there's no telling what kind of chaos could occur."

All five gods sat in the parlor silently, their mutual pact of attempting to stop Kronos signed and confirmed.

"My, what long faces. Really, is this a holiday or a funeral?"

At her voice, Hades was the first to turn. There she stood, her beautiful frame clad in a lavender day dress, and her brown hair cascading down her shoulders. She met his eye immediately, and the smile she bestowed upon him was enough for Hades to forget all of his previous troubles of the day. The threat of the mysterious bookshop worker and Kronos' potential uprising seemed to dissolve and be replaced with the ethereal woman before him.

"Lily," Hecate stated, rising up to meet the young goddess. "Have you introduced your-"

Whatever words were to come forth from Hecate's lips died out, as Hades speedily stood and made his way over to his flower. Towering over her, he took her tiny hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. "Good evening, Lily."

Lily smiled, sending shockwaves through Hades' body. "Hello, Henry."

Thanatos grunted as he ungracefully took his place next to Hades, "Hi, you may not remember me, but-"

Lily chuckled, "Nathaniel, of course. How have you been?"

Taken aback by Lily's response, Thanatos' cheeks tinged the slightest of pink, "I've been fantastic, thank you."

Hecate abruptly interrupted, "Well, good then. Everyone knows each other. Now if you would follow me, dinner is ready."

Hades swiftly turned to Lily, his arm automatically, and almost naturally, outstretched for her to take. She grinned as she placed her hand on his arm, the pair so used to this ritual. Taking Hades' cue, Zeus offered his arm to Hera, which left the latter utterly shocked. Upon taking it, the king and queen of the Olympians glided into the dining room after the king and queen of the Underworld.

Thanatos looked around, realizing he was the lone person left in the room. He groaned as he tilted his head back, "This _always_ happens."

* * *

After the dinner had been served and the plates consumed, the group chatted amicably. Zeus and Hera described their illustrious lives as the Jamesons, dominating Wall Street at every turn, which in turn led to Zeus offering Lily money to fund her own botanic experiments once she graduated.

While the other gods chatted, Hades slowly leaned down to whisper in Lily's ear, "Everything looked delicious."

Lily laughed, "It did, and it was. Cherry is one of the finest cooks I've ever met."

"Oh, you were speaking of the food?" Hades smirked.

Lily's mouth dropped playfully, smacking a hand on his upper arm. "You just said that."

Henry's smirk never wavered, "I did."

"In front of my mother."

Hades shrugged, "She can't hear me." Inwardly, he laughed. He knew that Hecate could _very well_ hear them.

"Is this your flirting? Saying things like that to impress me?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised.

How he loved her fiery spirit. "Maybe. Is it working, then?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You wish, mister."

"I'm an honest man, I do.

"Well keep wishing. You won't win me over that easily." Lily winked.

"Ah, but my sweet Lily. I reckon I won you over already."

"Oh? How so?"

Gazing into her brown eyes, his hand traveled slowly from the top of the table to her own hand, which was delicately left in her lap. Placing it on top, he reveled in the warmth of her skin, and the softness of her touch.

Her eyes had followed his hand and they slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

Rubbing his thumb over her hand, he whispered so softly, letting his secrets only be known to her. "Because you've won me over."

The dining room seemed to grow more luminous as he sat with her hand connected to his. No one existed besides them. She was the light he craved, and the soft touch he desired. Her essence was so intoxicating, it stayed with him throughout the entire night, even as he lay in his cold, distant bed later that night.

He tossed and turned as he thought of her; her smile, her eyes, her danger.

She was dangerous to Hades. She kept his heart and soul in her small hands, and could at any moment, decided to let it go. He was at her command, and she didn't even know.

For his wife, Hades would singlehandedly fight any enemy. Whether it be Kronos or time and fate themselves, he would fight for her.

Anguish kept her from him, but now, after this night, only death could separate them, and Hades was, after all, its king.

* * *

 **alright so like explanation to why i was gone so long if u care**

 **sooooo like i went thru a really bad breakup (sad but boi bye) and i kinda lost the muse to write. then after i had my "uh boys are trash (no offense) im flawless moment", my laptop broke lmao and idk about yall, but im broke so i couldn't write or upload**

 **then i found a comp lab at my university and i was like oooo yas, back in business, then i had two deaths in the family and i lose the muse to write once again**

 **then my school life was crazy af bc ya girl is trying to graduate, but i found that writing kind of relieved my stress so i'll just try to come to this comp lab as much as i can to write and upload until i sell a kidney to buy a laptop**

 **i got some lovely messages from some of you, hoping that i was ok and stuff, and yeah that was nice thx it meant alot**

 **i also got some hurtful messages saying like i should delete my story or delete my account, or i was an awful person, and rlly the only thing i have to say to that is haters gonna hate so**

 **i wont promise i'll update every week on time, but imma try my hardest, i promise**

 **love u guys thanks for keeping up**


	16. fifteen

As Thanksgiving passed, the spirit of Christmas swept the Big Easy in its jolly embrace. The weather grew colder, but the city seemed to grow warmer with sentiment and joy. Lights had been strung throughout the French Quarter, with wreaths and mistletoe hanging at every corner. New Orleans was completely glowing at night, with the holiday spirit infecting all of the inhabitants. It truly was the most wonderful time of the year.

Except for a certain King of the Underworld.

Hades sat, impatiently, in his office as he and Thanatos watched Hecate attempt to track Kronos' power source. The news of his potential escape alarmed the Gods greatly, and even though they knew Kronos wasn't near escaping, all measures of security had to be taken. Hecate had brought in her various spell books and supplies to complete the ritual, but each time they became close to figuring out the mystery of their father's sudden emergence, the spell would crumble and fail.

Once again, the spell had failed, leaving the three to stressfully sigh in unison. They had been diligently working on the same spell since seven in the morning, and nothing of importance had come up. With the clock striking four, Hades walked to his large window overlooking Canal Street, his eyes roaming the shoppers as they huddled in their coats from the chilling wind.

"Perhaps you're not doing it correctly." Hades tightly lipped, his patience non-existent.

Hecate laughed, "Not doing it correctly? It's _my_ spell you imbecile."

Hades snapped as he turned around, forcefully grabbing Hecate by her arm, "Imbecile or not, I am still your king and I demand respect."

" _Hades_ ," Thanatos interrupted wearily. "for crying out loud, let her go. We've been at it all day and nothing has happened."

With a powerful push, Hades dropped Hecate's arm, glaring at his partner. "Exactly. We've been at it all day and _nothing_ has happened."

"The Fates have nothing to show us today." Hecate added, closing her book. "This is only one spell. I have more in other spell books, and we have time to try them all."

"But Kronos-"

"Kronos has not escaped." Hecate interrupted, "Hades, you said so yourself, no one is allowed in your kingdom without authorization. Now, I'm certain that this is no act of an Olympian."

"Who could it be then?" Thanatos asked.

"My guess is a Titan. If not, maybe a Fate. It would be too obvious for it to be an Olympian, and they would have to be in _this_ city."

"The only Olympians I know of in Louisiana are the ones in this room," Thanatos replied, glancing at his immortal counterparts.

Although Hades was listening to their conversation, the anger and worry in his chest couldn't help but climb into his soul. If there was anything Hades knew, it was that there were no coincidences in this world, and for Kronos to re-enter the world at the same time as the alignment of Pluto was no coincidence. Both had to be connected, but why and how? Did this mean that Kronos' escape correlated to Persephone's awakening?

Hades had sworn to defy the Fates, but could he defy Kronos if he were to escape? What if Kronos was the means to bring Persephone to her permanent end?

With these unsettling questions plaguing his mind, he left behind a startled and confused Hecate and Thanatos as he grabbed his coat to disappear into the swarms in the French Quarter.

* * *

"Miss Propolos, I can't thank you enough for the wonderful books you've donated. The women and children here will love the new arrivals."

Lily smiled as she walked along the halls of the Ursuline Convent accompanied by Sister Evangeline. For months, Lily had been the source for books and art projects for the women and children in the convent, marking her strong bond to the convent and its inhabitants.

"It's no problem, Sister Evangeline. I'm glad I can help in any way I can." Lily smiled, placing her hand delicately on the nun's shoulder.

"I'll tell them to be extra careful with your record player, now. When would you like us to deliver it back to your home?"

"Oh, don't worry Sister." Lily replied, waving her hands in dismissal, "My mother has one in our parlor, so keep it as long as you'd like."

"Very well, dear. Again, I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

They walked along the cobbled halls in silence, the only sound being the clicking of Lily's small, kitty heels on the ground.

"Sister, may I ask you something?" Lily suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

The elderly nun merely smiled and nodded, gesturing for Lily to continue.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Sister Evangeline stayed silent for a moment, which concerned Lily, but she just had to ask. At times in her life, she could feel the familiarity of certain situations, and she had no idea of where from. In fact, she remembers more of sitting in a garden than her own father. She would daydream in class, but her thoughts were of dark palaces and bright gardens, both of which she had never possessed. Not to mention, Henry Mavros was awakening something in her. Something that had seemed to be dormant for a very long time.

As they continued walking in silence, Sister Evangeline finally sighed as she began, "My child, in this life, there is only us and _him._ "

Stopping in front of a statue of a crucified Christ, Lily took in the sight of the statue, her eyes fixated on the painful look in Christ's eyes.

Taking Lily's hand, she continued, "Life is precious, and once we ascend, we embrace eternal life. However, if _He_ thinks you haven't fulfilled your purpose, who is to say he won't send you to his earth once more?"

"My purpose?" Lily cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, dear. Your purpose. I don't know what His plans are for you, but I sense something _great_ in you, Lily Propolos. You are destined for something bigger than this convent or this city, I can just feel it."

Lily smiled softly, squeezing Sister Evangeline's fragile hands. "Thank you, Sister."

Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, Sister Evangeline turned them to the front doors of the Ursuline Convent. "I knew you were different from the first moment I met you, Lily. Now, go on home to your mother before it gets dark. With winter, the sun sets so early!"

Waving her good-bye, Lily turned to the busy Decatur Street, her eyes almost immediately finding the lone figure who stood out from the rest.

Across the street, Henry Mavros, the epitome of dark and handsome in his long, black coat, walked among the large crowd of tourists. It amazed Lily how easily she could pick Henry out of a crowd. Almost as if she had an unnatural but at the same time, natural tie to him.

Jogging lightly across the street, she barely caught him as he walked. Reaching for his arm, she watched as he speedily turned around, a rather unsettling frown on his pale face.

"Henry!" She breathed, trying to catch her breath. "How nice to see you."

The frown that had been on his face melted away to reveal a pleasant smile, his teeth glowing in front of a setting Louisiana sun. "Lily, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just came from the convent. I go every month to donate books and supplies." Lily explained, pointing towards the white building behind her.

Henry raised an eyebrow, "The convent? I didn't know you were religious."

"Oh well, it's rather difficult to explain." Lily laughed, "Where are you headed to?"

Henry sighed, "Nowhere. It's been a stressful day at work, I just needed some air to clear my mind."

Mustering up all the courage she could, Lily grinned. "Well, I was just on my way to grab some beignets. Would you like to come? My treat."

And for the first time in her life, or of knowing Henry Mavros, he looked genuinely confused. "Beignets?"

Lily's mouth opened to form a perfect 'O'. "You mean to tell me you've been in Louisiana for three months and you haven't had beignets yet?"

"I haven't had the time," Henry grumbled.

"Well, you have the time now." Lily tutted, "Come on, Café du Monde is only three blocks away."

"Lily, I-" Henry began.

"Please? I'll even throw in a hot chocolate." Lily smiled, batting her eyelashes.

A pause. Then, Henry chuckled as he brought his hands up in defeat. "Alright, let's go then."

Lily laughed as she led Henry down the street, looping her arm through his. Once they arrived at the café, Lily stood firmly in line, her order ready to be taken. She looked at her surroundings, the green and white banner with the Café logo waving in the December wind, the numerous customers huddled around round tables, the powder of the beignet all over customers' mouths, clothes, and the concrete floor.

Then, her eyes landed on Henry. His handsome face was facing the cashier in front of them with an amused but serious expression. His blue eyes took in the surroundings just as Lily had earlier, and a small smile graced his lips as he looked around. He was one of the most beautiful things Lily had seen, and so mesmerized was she in adoring her companion, she failed to realize that her turn to order was next. It wasn't until Henry tugged her along that she snapped out of her reverie and walked forward, blushing the whole way.

Once she placed her order; two orders of the finest beignets in New Orleans and two hot chocolates, she practically had to wrestle Henry for her wallet to pay for the treats. Stomping on his foot with her small heel, she grinned in triumph, handing over three crisp dollar bills to the cashier. She shrugged as she looked back to a smirking Henry, "I told you it was my treat."

Since Lily had paid for their treats, Henry took it upon himself to carry their items. "All the tables are full, Lily."

Lily's face lit up, "That's fine, I wanted to show you something anyway. Follow me." Leading Henry away from the Café, they climbed a pair of concrete stairs, quickly reaching the top. Once there, Lily led them slightly forward, revealing a subpar view of the Mississippi River.

Henry smiled slightly, the items in his large hands shifting. "This is nice."

Lily laughed, "I'm glad you think so. But what I really wanted to show you is over here." Grabbing his broad frame and turning him carefully as to not spill any of their treats, Lily showed Henry one of her most favorite sights in the whole world. Directly in front of them, Jackson Square stood proudly, its Christmas decorations twinkling as horse-drawn carriages and people paraded in front of them. The most spectacular sight, however, was the gleaming St. Louis Cathedral. Its beauty at night was multiplied as its white façade contrasted with the dark night, and Lily had placed them directly in front of the marvelous view.

Henry could only breathe loudly, "This is incredible."

"Yes, it's quite a sight. Now come, sit down." Lily replied, sitting on the concrete step and patting the empty spot next to her.

Chuckling, Henry sat, placing the bag from Café du Monde and the hot chocolates in between them. Lily then grabbed the bag, giving a smaller white bag back to Henry and grabbing one white bag for herself. "Are you ready to try the most delicious thing in the world?" Lily asked, her eyes daring.

Henry raised his eyebrows, "I suppose I am." Reaching into the small bag, Henry grabbed a medium sized pastry, the sugary powder dusting his dark clothes. He took one bite, and nodded his satisfaction to Lily.

The entire time, Lily watched as Henry tried to eat the pastry. She had chuckled a bit when the powder ended up on his dark coat, and felt completely smug whenever he took another bite, this time a bit bigger than the first.

"Quite delicious," Henry replied between chews.

"I know," Lily sighed, taking a bite out of her own beignet. "I could eat these all day."

Henry laughed, "You'd run them out of business."

The two sat in comfortable silence then, mesmerized by the cathedral and its proud spires. "You know," Lily began, "I think the only time I've ever been to the cathedral is for the Mardi Gras ball. And even then, it's not directly inside, just in Jackson Square."

Henry seemingly contemplated her words before replying, "You don't attend church?"

Lily's eyes squinted in concentration. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know what religion she was. "No. Do you?"

Henry let out a short laugh. "Absolutely not."

Lily sighed, "My mother and I attend church fundraisers and donate, but we've never been to a service. She says we're always too busy."

"Oh I'm sure you could find the time." Henry added, still taking bites of his pastry.

"Maybe. I just don't feel that strong of a connection. I don't think my mother does either. I guess that's why I felt so dumb asking Sister Evangeline if she believed in reincarnation earlier at the convent."

"Reincarnation?"

"Yeah," Lily quietly replied, her eyes never leaving the cathedral. "I- I don't know what it is, but sometimes I have these strange feelings that I've done something before. It's not like deja-vu, it's _stronger_. Sometimes I'll just think it's my imagination, but other times..."

"Other times...?" Henry prodded, wanting her to go on.

Lily sighed, "Other times I feel like they're memories. Like I've actually _lived_ before."

Henry stayed silent, causing Lily to nervously chuckle. "Now you think I'm a loon. It's fine, I've probably just had too much sugar. Anna tells me it's romantic, which I shouldn't take her advice on anything."

"I don't think you're a loon, Lily. Not at all." Henry softly answered.

"Well thank you, that's very kind of you."

Finally glancing towards Henry, she giggled as he looked at her. Henry raised an eyebrow, silently asking her the reason for her laughter.

"You have sugar on your face."

Henry rolled his eyes, wiping his chin, "Now?"

Lily smiled as she shook her head, trying to contain her laughter.

Henry then wiped his chin again, but with more force, before turning to Lily once more.

Lily chuckled as she motioned him forward, watching him lean in very close to her. Placing the palm of her hand on his jawline, Lily used her thumb to wipe away the powder from his lips. Brushing it over, she felt the electricity pass from his lips to her thumb, his ocean eyes watching her intensely as she did so.

She froze in place once his lips pursed to kiss her thumb delicately, his eyes boring into hers, but never losing their intensity. Their proximity sent Lily's heart racing, almost to the point that she was certain Henry could hear it. No matter how comfortable she was with Henry, he always managed to excite her heart, and to dangerous levels.

And in that moment, that feeling, which she was unable to describe, returned. That perfect mix of familiarity and recognition with a hint of passion. Henry Mavros had entered her life only three months ago, but he had captivated her the moment they had locked eyes in the Tulane auditorium. Since then, Lily could feel herself transforming. She was more impassioned, outspoken, _daring_.

 _You are destined for something bigger than this._

Was Henry Mavros her destiny? It certainly felt like he was, as he was in her mind all day. And once they touched, that jolt of electricity flowed rapidly and erratically, overloading her senses. Yet, she had felt this before.

When? She had no idea, but she liked the feeling. Lily had become obsessed with the feeling Henry Mavros awakened in her, and she, under no circumstance, was willing to let go.

* * *

 _Persephone..._

 _My feet feel the soft grass. The warm air creates an aura of warmth on my skin. I can feel the wind blowing through my hair._

 _Persephone..._

 _His voice is carried by the wind. It caresses me softly, and I am allured to him._

 _Persephone..._

 _I'm running now, my feet hitting the soft grass beneath me, and behind me, trails of flowers mark my steps. My hair flies, just as my white dress billows with my velocity. I stop, a giant tree and a warrior among its shade._

 _Persephone._

 _I go to him, standing before his tall and broad frame. "Who are you?" I ask._

 _"My darling, I am yours."_

 _"You know me?"_

 _"I know you. I have known you."_

 _I struggle to remember, "I do not know you."_

 _"No, not yet. But you will. My sweet flower, our love can overcome anything. It is destined for greatness. Remember me, and you will be free, Persephone."_

 _I am running away now, the sun still warming me as I step._

 _Persephone..._

 _Our love can overcome anything._

 _Persephone..._

 _Our love is destined for greatness._

 _Please remember me..._

 _I am destined for something bigger than this._

 _Persephone._

 _Remember me, and you will be free._

Lily's eyes opened suddenly, her body gasping for air as she awakened. Sitting up, she sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

That place, it was so familiar. The soft grass, the miles of flowers, and the lone, giant tree with its lone warrior. She had felt so free in this dream, as if nothing could stop her. She felt powerful, liberated, and _loved_.

Placing her robe on, Lily walked out to a chilly, New Orleans night. Jazz was loudly playing throughout the streets, with Christmas tunes replacing the usual swing music.

The man in her dream, the dark warrior, who was he? Lily had felt so safe with him, as if nothing could harm her. He had emitted such a sadness that Lily could almost weep from the intensity.

 _Persephone..._

She remembered the name from the museum trip with Henry. The goddess who had ultimately ended her life out of love. Her story was so tragic, and Lily remembered how strongly she felt towards the story, almost as if she had somehow lived it. Those same feelings had sunk into her heart tonight, the pain and tragedy seeping through her veins. She could almost feel her heart break.

Turning to go back inside, a strange object caught her eye. Upon her balcony, which was usually bare, sat a gorgeous bouquet of white roses, tied together with a black ribbon. Walking to them, she delicately smelled the beautiful flowers, the aroma making Lily smile softly.

Attached to the ribbon, a single card lay, making Lily blush violently as she read its contents.

 _The red rose whispers of passion, And the white rose breathes of love;_

 _O, the red rose is a falcon, And the white rose is a dove._

 _But I send you a cream-white rosebud With a flush on its petal tips;_

 _For the love that is purest and sweetest Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

 _This is my treat._

 _-H_

Grinning widely, Lily smelled the roses once more before bringing them inside with her. Placing them on the bedside drawer next to her, she fell fast asleep, but still reminding herself to write a special note to a special someone in the morning to follow.

* * *

 **k so lowkey this is kind of a filler chapter, but it's still great so**

 **i have received many messages that are so kind, i wanted to thank u guys, life has picked up**

 **also i graduate next may, so you know, crippling student debt and all**

 **uhhh bonus points for anybody who likes AHS (or history) and caught that Hecate and Persephone are living in the Lalaurie mansion cuz that's where they're living**

 **also that poem is not by me, it's by John Boyle O'reilly; he's dead but he could probably sue me and i have like $4 lol**

 **also also, these places i'm mentioning are real, so if you've never been there then you can totally google it bc New Orleans is one of the most beautiful cities in the world in my opinion**

 **k i'll try to update soon love you guys**


	17. sixteen

"Mary Lou, I've told you so many times that those poinsettias will go along the _bottom_ steps of the cathedral. No! Those go over there! My goodness, have any of you ever attended a Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony?"

Lily winced as the shrill voice of her lovely mother commanded and directed various workers and volunteers to decorate Jackson Square as beautifully and as precisely as possible. Spending the morning of Christmas Eve under the stressful diction of her mother was something Lily had not been looking forward to, but the ceremony of the New Orleans Christmas Tree definitely was.

Every year, the Propolos family sponsored the Lighting of Jackson Square, an event that the entire city of New Orleans had the pleasure in partaking. The massive gardens would be lavishly decorated in thousands of lights, and jazz bands would play until the sun rose. The centerpiece of the evening was an enormous Christmas tree, which would be dramatically and enchantingly lit at 9 o'clock exactly in order to signal the spirit of Christmas. Lily absolutely loved the lighting of the tree and everything it brought; the smiles on people's faces, the gasps of awe, the laughter from children, and the festive spirit that overcame everyone in New Orleans.

With a clipboard in hand, Lily smiled as she watched all the hardworking volunteers rapidly move boxes and strings of lights. Occasionally, they would smile and joyfully wish Lily a Merry Christmas, which Lily delightfully returned. Walking around the various bushes in Jackson Square and checking off boxes on her inventory paper, Lily noticed a stray red ornament roll to her feet, stopping as it collided with her brown shoes. Bending down to pick it up, another pale hand moved forward, making contact with Lily's rather warm skin.

She looked up rapidly, almost immediately recognizing the clerk from the bookshop. Laughing quietly, she offered the red sphere back to the handsome man with the dark eyes. "I think you might have dropped this."

Taking the sphere from her hand, he swiftly placed it back into his ornament box, a debonair smile placed on his face. "Thank you, miss."

Lily stood up, fixing her skirt. "Hey, you work at the bookshop on St. Charles, right?"

"I do. How are you enjoying that book I gave you?"

"Oh, very much. It's so fascinating, the Greek myths and all," Lily smiled, reminiscing of the free Greek Mythology book the clerk had gifted her, "it's like you knew what I needed."

"Call it intuition."

Balancing the clipboard on her hip, Lily extended her right hand out to him, "I'm Lily Propolos,"

Stretching out his own large hand, Lily was a bit surprised when he expertly maneuvered his hand to where he lifted her delicate fingers to his lips, "Marvin Helley."

Lily couldn't help but blush at the interaction, his actions a stark reminder of Henry. "Well, Marvin. I'm glad you've decided to volunteer."

The dashing smile never left his face, "Likewise."

Feeling a bit uneasy, Lily looked around before meeting Marvin's intense gaze. "I have to get back to work," Lily started, stepping away. "But if you need any help or directions, please don't hesitate to ask."

Marvin nodded once, his dark eyes never leaving Lily's honey ones. "Will do, miss."

Turning away, Lily frowned at the feeling in her stomach. Aside from seeing him at the bookshop, Lily had the same feeling of recognition that she felt with Henry. The frustration hit her like a strong wave as she tried and utterly failed to remember meeting Marvin before their interaction at the bookstore.

Of course, the feeling couldn't compare to the one she felt with Henry. The connection between them was so strong and bold, Lily would sometimes forget that they had only met three months ago. Henry made her feel wiser beyond her years, and she felt that something else and foreign was awakening within her because of their connection.

"Who was that?" Her mother asked, standing right beside Lily. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice her mother making her way over.

"Marvin Helley," Lily replied, not taking her eyes off of said man. "He works at the bookshop on St. Charles."

"Ah, I see. Quite a handsome fellow," Haley smirked, nudging Lily.

She laughed shortly in response, "I suppose, yes."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Lily shook her head, "No, not really. He doesn't speak much. But for some reason..."

"For some reason?" Her mother asked, urging her to continue.

Lily sighed, "He just seemed so familiar to me."

Haley snorted, "Well you did meet him in the shop."

"No, but before the bookshop. I... I think he may have felt it too. He kept _staring_ at me with this look in his eyes. The same way he did it just now."

"And how was he looking at you, Lily?" Haley asked, her motherly concern dripping in her tone.

"I don't know," Lily shrugged, "just as if I was going to disappear, or as if he finally found what he was looking for."

"What was his name again?"

"Marvin Helley." Lily replied. "Listen, mom, I have to go help the team unload more poinsettias from the trucks, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Walking away from her mother, Lily walked to the trucks lined all along Decatur Street, filled to the brim with the beautiful red flowers. Lifting one up from its position, Lily could imagine how magical the evening would be. She just hoped that she could spend it with the one person who she could not stop thinking of.

The one person that she felt herself falling for.

Grinning to herself, she wondered if he had received her little note that she left for him that morning.

* * *

The late morning of Christmas Eve found a dark and gloomy Hades in his parlor, reading the newspaper with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

Although his eyes skimmed the fine print before him, his mental capacity refused to register the words. He could only remember the events of last night, and how _close_ he was to Persephone.

She had asked him about reincarnation. After three months of gentle pushes to her memory, Hades finally felt a solidified feeling of hope. Lily had explained that she felt that she had lived before, and that her feelings resembled memories, which meant that she was slowly but surely regaining some sense of her past life.

Of their past lives.

He could vividly remember leaving the white roses on her balcony, and briefly entering her room. He recalled the way her chest rose and fell with the bliss of sleep, and of the way her beauty surpassed everything else, even in rest.

It wouldn't be long before he could hold her in his arms again. To feel Persephone fully return to him; physically and spiritually. Hades longed for the light in her aura, the softness of her touch, the pureness of her love. As the days grew closer to Pluto's Alignment, which was in a matter of months, his hope grew to dangerous levels.

They were so close to being together again.

"Good morning boss," Thanatos cheerily greeted, seating himself diagonally from Hades.

"Good morning, Thanatos." Hades replied, his usual dead tone replaced with a seemingly chipper one.

"Oh someone's in a good mood today," Thanatos smirked.

"Why Thanatos," Hades said, stretching out his massive arms around them, "it's Christmas Eve after all. Perhaps the spirit of the holidays has given me joy to share."

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Right, and I have flowers coming out of my arse."

Just as Hades was giving a witty reply, Denise, one of Hades' house servants, gingerly walked in, placing a piece of parchment on the table. "Sir, a message arrived for you this morning."

Reaching for the parchment, Hades nodded, "Thank you Denise,"

Thanatos, however, rapidly reached for the paper, leaving Hades to glare at him. "Don't you know that it's rude to read other's mail?"

"This isn't mail. It's a _note._ Big difference." Scanning over the contents of the paper, Thanatos grinned maniacally, chortling as he handed it to Hades. "Oh, someone's about to have a _really_ good day."

Hades rolled his eyes as he snatched the note away from his bumbling and snooping companion, his eyes softening at the lovely penmanship before him, knowing exactly who it was from.

 _Henry,_

 _Thank you for the roses and your poem, you sure know how to give gifts and make a girl feel special._

 _Meet me under the mistletoe tonight?_

 _Love, Lily_

Hades felt his heart soar. He read and re-read the note until he engraved it into his thoughts, and then re-read it some more.

His love. His wife. His _Persephone._

Chuckling, Thanatos stood, "So, I'm guessing we're going to the Tree Ceremony tonight then?"

Hades smirked, "Oh, yes, Thanatos. It's time to get into the spirit of Christmas."

Hades watched as Thanatos walked out of the parlor, laughing the entire time. For the first time in his life, Hades felt free. He could forget about the second curse, about Kronos' potential escape, and his loneliness.

Tonight was the first step into his and Persephone's future together. Their tragic past would be no more than just a painful memory. Her curse would be forgotten.

Their love would survive.

A strange feeling knotted itself into Hades' being. He felt lighter, carefree, and hopeful.

Looking out to the window at the festivities of the holiday, Hades smiled.

He was feeling happiness. Genuine, true, happiness.

* * *

"It's rather chilly isn't it?"

"I told you to bring a warmer coat."

Thanatos groaned, "I didn't expect it to get so cold. Let me borrow yours."

Hades flinched as Thanatos' hand brushed the collar of his black, wool coat. It extended well past his chest to the tops of his knees, providing the warmth that Thanatos sought.

"Absolutely not. Did I or did I not tell you to bring a coat?"

"This is a moot point." Thanatos grumbled.

"Did I, or did I not tell you-" Hades began, only to be interrupted by his companion.

"Yes, yes! You told me. What time is this tree supposed to do its thing?"

Hades rolled his eyes, producing the event's program out of his pocket with his gloved hands. "The tree is supposed to light up at nine o'clock."

"And what time is it now?"

Hades motioned to the cathedral behind them, "There's a giant clock on the cathedral."

"It's too far away, just tell me from your watch."

"You're worse than a child," Hades seethed, pulling out his silver watch, "it's five minutes until."

Hades looked around the crowd, desperately trying to find those familiar chocolate waves. Through the hundreds of people, he couldn't find Lily. Although the note said to meet her under the mistletoe, he couldn't help but to sneak a glance and maybe find her before their designated meeting.

The loud noise of a cheering crowd made Hades turn his head towards the stage, where the Mayor of New Orleans stood on a large podium, tapping a live microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the annual lighting of the tree!" Thunderous applause erupted around Hades, and the mayor used his arms to signal the audience to quiet down. "I'd like to thank the volunteers who put all of this together, as well as our lovely sponsors, Mrs. Haley and Miss Lily Propolos!"

At the sound of her name, Hades automatically glued his gaze to the stage, watching as Hecate walked onto the stage, but without Persephone.

Taking the podium, Hecate's booming voice echoed in Jackson Square, "Thank you, Mayor Morrison. I'd also like to thank our wonderful volunteers for making our holiday wishes into a reality. I'd also like to thank all the groups involved for tonight's entertainment. Before we begin the ceremony, my daughter, Lily, would like to say a few words."

Applause sounded as Hecate stepped away from the podium, her arm outstretched to welcome Lily onto the stage. Hades' breath caught as his bride gracefully walked across, her smile beaming as she waved to various audience members. Her red dress peeked out from underneath her beige coat, and her golden heels clicked each time she stepped. Her chocolate waves were pinned back, exposing her brilliant smile on her ethereal face.

Hades could only stare in awe. Each time he saw Persephone, she grew even more beautiful. Her infectious smile and pleasant demeanor seemed to bewitch not only Hades, but the rest of the audience as well. He could see the glimmer of idolization in the younger girls in the audience, and the welcoming smiles of the adults.

As she began to speak, the crowds seemed to become hypnotized under her soft and sweet voice, "Welcome family, friends, to the Annual Lighting of the Tree, here in Jackson Square. This tree, behind me, is a reminder for us in New Orleans of how much love and compassion lives in this city. Tonight, we have all gathered here: your family, my family, _our_ family to see our tree light up. Whether it's your one hundredth time or your first time, I thank you for joining us in this celebration of love and happiness. The most powerful force in the world is love, and I can feel love here tonight."

With every word, Hades was mesmerized. Her inner beauty was blinding, and was extremely evident as she spoke to her city. Her beliefs in love and hope were beautiful to witness, and the magic that she left within the hearts of everyone in the crowd reminded Hades of why he had fallen in love with Persephone in the first place.

She saw light and beauty in everyone. Persephone had managed to see the beauty in a King of Death, and was capable of loving him. She had a way of making Hades feel welcomed and loved, feelings that he had never felt before.

He didn't deserve her.

"And now," Lily continued, "I am more than happy to present, our Christmas Tree for 1947!"

Warm smiles and excited gasps filled the crowd as the enormous tree illuminated itself to life. The bright lights casted a romantic glow in Jackson Square, and as the star on the top of the tree began glowing, the audience roared with cheers and applause. Hades grinned as his beloved smiled at the tree before her, hugging Hecate as she did so. He watched as she walked off the stage, greeting everyone as she passed by.

"Thanatos, come." Hades started, grabbing his companion by the elbow, leading him in the direction that he witnessed Lily walk to.

They tried to gently push through the large crowd, only to stop as Thanatos howled in pain.

"Oh Gods above! What type of shoes are you wearing, lady? Knives or heels?"

"I am so sorry! Oh my goodness, there's just a huge crowd and I-"

"Oh yeah, sure! I just-oh." Thanatos stopped, staring down at the blonde woman before him.

"Oh, it's you," Claire replied, though the bitterness in her voice was missing.

"It's me," He responded, staring down at her.

Hades watched the pair intently, his eyes moving back and forth from Lily's friend to Thanatos. Their usual bickering and fighting had ceased as they looked at one another under the glow of the Christmas tree.

"I- I'm really sorry, it's just that someone pushed me," She explained.

"No, no," Thanatos smiled weakly, "No need to apologize."

"Okay then," Claire quietly replied, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

Making her way from the two men, Hades nudged Thanatos and motioned to the young woman.

"Hey! Uh, Claire?"

The woman in question turned around, her eyebrows raised in question. Hades nudged his friend again when he didn't automatically reply, "You wouldn't want to grab a hot chocolate with me or anything would you?"

Claire frowned, "I'm lactose intolerant."

"Oh," Thanatos began, "alright then."

Confused, Claire turned back around, attempting to leave the crowd again.

Hades slapped the back of Thanatos' head, "Are you serious?"

"What? What did I do?"

"Go, now!" Hades encouraged, walking and pushing Thanatos in Claire's direction.

"What do you mean 'Go'? She's lactose intolerant I can't- Hello Claire." Thanatos finished, placing himself in front of the blonde again.

"Hello Nathaniel," Claire replied, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

He took a deep breath, "I think I saw fruit punch at the hot chocolate stand?"

Slowly, Claire smiled, breaking out into a soft laugh, "You did?"

Thanatos nodded, "I did. Did you want to...maybe, come? With me?"

Silently, she nodded, but her smile never left her face.

Thanatos let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. Here, it's this way," Leading her across the Square, Thanatos turned to Hades, giving him a huge thumbs up and an incredulous smile.

Chuckling to himself, Hades made his way to the opposite side of the Square, his eyes scanning the crowd to find Persephone. Turning in the direction of the East corner of the garden, Hades noticed a tiny mistletoe peeking from underneath his black dress shoe. Looking up, he saw a path of tiny mistletoe plants lead to a very secluded corner of the garden.

Smiling, Hades followed the trail.

* * *

Lily sat, as gracefully as she could, on the lone stone bench in the garden. She had managed to find a quiet place to sit in the hectic Christmas event for the public.

She could hear the jazz band playing in the background, along with the happy passersby who ignored the seclusion and quietness of the garden.

Fiddling with a small poinsettia, Lily took out its petals one by one.

 _He'll come._

 _He won't come._

 _He'll come._

 _He won't come._

Sighing to herself, she clutched her beige poncho coat over herself tightly, the frigid temperature of the December night making her shiver. Standing up to go walk around the festival and warm herself up, she froze in place as she saw Henry Mavros' tall figure make its way through the garden. His broad frame was covered in a long black coat, matching his black pants and dress shoes.

Lily smiled, "You found me."

His eyes softened as he walked closer, "I have."

He stopped directly in front of her, and Lily felt her heart stop. She had to crane her neck in order to look him in the eye, her honey gaze mixing with icy blue. He grinned down at her, "I've brought something for you."

Lily blinked in response, "For me?"

Henry said nothing as he reaching into his pocket, revealing a beautiful, black marble box. He carefully placed it into her bare hands, the weight of the box surprising her. She glanced up at Henry, his smile encouraging her to open it.

Tentatively opening the box, she gasped as she saw the gift within: a beautiful, diamond brooch in the shape of a lily.

The diamonds sparkled underneath the moonlight, leaving Lily speechless. "It's beautiful."

"I made it for you."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at Henry. "You _made_ this?"

He nodded, "You are special to me. I needed to give you something special."

Lily felt her heart bursting with emotion. The brooch was magnificent, and the fact that he had made it for her, left Lily feeling wonderfully light.

She frowned as she kept her gaze with Henry, "I didn't get you anything."

Henry chuckled as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, "You have given me everything I could ever want or need."

Blushing profusely, Lily moved her cheek further into his gloved palm. "The brooch is wonderful. Thank you."

Henry smiled in response, "You're welcome. Consider it my acceptance gift."

"Acceptance gift?" Lily asked.

Removing his hand from her cheek, Henry grabbed both of Lily's hands into his as he stepped dangerously close.

"My darling Lily, you have captivated me since the day I met you. You are my first and last thought of each day, and my sweetest dream. I would be the happiest man in the universe if you allowed me to court you officially."

Lily gasped softly, "You want to go steady with me?"

"Of course. I'm not sure what you feel about me, but I do know that I want to be the one to cherish you. If you'll have me."

Lily could only stare at the beautiful man before her. She sighed, lifting her hand to his cheek, "I don't know what you've done to me,"

Tucking an unpinned wave from her hair behind her ear, Henry stayed silent as Lily struggled to find the words to say.

Ever since that day in the auditorium, she knew that Henry would change her life. It was as if her life had felt the wonderful disturbance that was Henry Mavros.

"There's something about you. You make me feel like I'm meant for more than this. Almost as if..." Lily trailed off, her hand tracing patterns on his cheek. "Almost as if I'm meant for _you._ "

"Is that what you want?" Henry asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I don't know," Lily admitted, "All I know is that every time I look at you, I see myself. I see myself but _stronger._ And every time we meet, it just feels _right_. As if this was always supposed to happen. Like this moment, it feels right."

"Then maybe it is, Lily."

Lily grinned, "I don't care if it isn't. I've found you, and you've found me."

Inching closer, Henry smiled widely, "My flower."

 _My flower._

Lily didn't know what it was. It could have been the rushing feeling of a memory, or the attraction and enamored feelings towards Henry Mavros. Whatever it was, she felt herself crane her neck and inch herself closer to Henry's lips.

They were a breath apart when Henry suddenly stopped, leaving Lily to close her eyes, "Kiss me,"

 _Kiss me._

She could feel the smile on his lips as they touched her own, leaving Lily breathless. Henry's hand had found its way to cup her face, and her own hand found its way to his shoulder as their lips moved against each other.

He tasted of pure happiness, of danger, and of passion. Lily never wanted this moment to end.

It was here, in his strong embrace, that Lily knew she belonged.

Not to her mother.

Not to her city.

But to Henry Mavros.

Here, under the moonlit sky on a winter night, in the arms of her dark hero, Lily finally felt free.

* * *

 **u probably thought I was dead but _SURPRISE_**

 **after saving a lot of money and selling a kidney (jk maybe, no jk) I bought a laptop! go me**

 **but y'all, lemme tell yall**

 **I basically mapped out the ending and not to toot my own horn, its amazing**

 **thank u for still reading**

 **now that I actually have a laptop ill update normally**

 **unless I go to the hospital for my one kidney**

 **jk**

 **maybe**

 **okay love u bye**


	18. seventeen

The city of New Orleans felt the hustle and bustle of the holidays blur into the past. Surviving another year and warmly welcoming 1948, the holiday season peacefully faded away. Now at the end of January, all yuletide decorations had vanished, the festive seasonal music was replaced with regular jazz classics, and school terms had begun once again.

Finished with her homework, Lily sat impatiently as she checked her hair and lip gloss for the millionth time. The excitement she felt the entire day was now coming to an incredible climax, and she couldn't help herself from constantly fidgeting.

After her wonderful evening with Henry Mavros at the Tree Ceremony, Lily felt as if she was walking on air. He had declared his emotions and feelings so beautifully that she still dreamt about it, re-living every single moment. In the days that followed, they had barely seen each other, and that was due largely to the fact that Henry had been called back to London for a short time on business.

But today was the day he returned.

He had promised just before he left that he would take her on a proper date as soon as he returned from his business trip.

The butterflies in her stomach seemed to multiply with each passing minute, and Lily could barely keep the grin off of her face.

At first, the lack of communication and rendezvous were alarming. Lily felt as if Henry regretted what he had felt. Whenever she would recommend something, he had duties with Diamondeus, or lunch with special business partners. Likewise, whenever he would invite her to dinner or to a special event, she would have to politely decline, having pre-existing reservations with her friends or societal meetings.

Lily could have laughed at how many times their conflicting schedules thwarted their romantic plans. Of course, right before Henry left for London, he had stopped by her house in order to say his good-byes. Any doubt of hers was reassured when he had kissed her to the point of Lily seeing stars across her vision.

Fluffing her hair once in the mirror, Lily checked the time on her clock.

8:06

Sighing, she threw herself onto her bed. Who would want to take a girl out on the town after a long and grueling international flight?

Tapping her stomach through her maroon, long sleeved dress, Lily closed her eyes as she began humming to herself.

If anything, she would understand if Henry was too tired from his flight. She could wait to see him another day.

Sitting up to remove her dress shoes, she heard Cherry bounding up the staircase with others following her. Lily arched an eyebrow as Cherry rushed the door open, revealing herself and a handful of giggling maids.

"Cherry? What's hap-"

"Miss Lily! Oh my goodness, you have to see it!"

"See what?"

"Oh it has to be for you, girl! Lauren, quickly! Open up that window to the balcony and look," Cherry directed, with the brunette maid named Lauren hastily opening the large window that led to Lily's balcony.

Lily heard the gasp and giggles as she nodded fervently, "It is! Come see, Miss Lily!"

Confused as ever, Lily followed the group of girls onto the balcony. They seemed to part just enough to let Lily lean onto the railing, in order to see the reason for their crazed madness.

Lily could only let out a surprised gasp of air as she found a beautiful, ivory carriage with about six, white horses leading it down Royal Street. Her eyes immediately found his head of black curls, smiling whenever his own blue eyes reached her. He stood gallantly, producing a bouquet of colorful flowers from the inside of his coat.

Stopping directly in front of her home and the balcony, he exposed his illuminating smile. "I suppose you couldn't help me, could you?" He bellowed in his crisp accent, his playful tone booming to the balcony, "I'm in search of a _beautiful_ princess. Y'see, I'm the prince, and this is the carriage."

Lily laughed, "I can see. What a shame about your princess, though."

Henry cocked his head to the side, "Now that I think about it, she looks identical to you."

Lily waved her hand off in response, leaning on the railing. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls on Royal Street."

Placing his index finger up, he smiled. "Just one. Now, if you'd please come down, sweet Lily. I'm afraid I've missed you."

She chuckled as she stepped away from the railing, "Alright, alright. I'm coming down."

Rapidly placing her heels back onto her feet, Lily couldn't help but giggle and smile along with her maids. Of course, it was in true Henry Mavros fashion to bring a gleaming white carriage to her home, leaving Lily to be the most envied woman in, possibly, all of New Orleans.

Bounding down the stairs and practically jumping to her front door, Lily jumped in shock when she saw her mother casually, but sternly, standing to one side.

"Nine thirty. No exceptions."

"Nine thirty?" Lily cried, "It's almost a quarter past eight!"

Haley crossed her arms over her chest, "Lily, your focus right now has to be on graduating from Tulane. I don't want any distractions, even if it comes in the form of Prince Charming."

"You don't need to worry, mom. I've finished all of my homework, _and_ I've even finished the readings for next week! You can't honestly let Cinderella go home at _nine thirty."_

Puckering her lips in the sweetest whimper, Lily could almost taste victory as she saw her mother's face start to change with her emotions.

"Ten it is."

"Ten? Well I suppose it's better than nine thir-"

"I could always send the carriage home." Haley interrupted.

"Ten is perfect," Lily replied, placing a small kiss on her mother's cheek.

Opening the door, Lily grabbed her beige coat from the coat rack, gleefully stepping out into the cold January night. She could faintly hear her mother's pleas to be careful and to be home at the correct time, to which she could only nod in response.

Walking towards Henry, Lily could feel the eyes of all her neighbors as she walked to him and his beautiful carriage. He was now waiting at the foot of the wooden and marble wagon, the beautiful flowers still firmly in his hand. His pearly teeth glistened in the glare of the street lamps, which made Lily blush in return.

Handing the flowers over, Lily could feel the rush of excitement as their hands touched. His deep voice cut through the air, his simple greeting becoming the most beautiful sounds Lily could ever hope to hear. "Hello."

She missed him terribly.

"Hello," She replied, fingering the waxy petals, "these are beautiful."

"I'm glad they're to your standard. I was afraid they wouldn't survive in the aeroplane."

Survive the plane? "Pardon?" Lily asked.

"These flowers, my sweet Lily, are some of the rarest flowers on our planet. Some of the species in your bouquet are the only of its kind."

Lily's eyes widened. Indeed, the flowers in her hands were some of the strangest Lily had ever seen, in color and in form. She had prided herself in knowing many species of plants and flowers from studying Botany, but the ones before her were extraordinary.

"Where did you get them?"

Henry shrugged, "My personal garden in London."

Lily shook her head, dumbfounded, as she stared at the splashes of corals, yellows, and reds amongst her blooms, "Thank you."

Henry smiled once more, placing a cold hand on Lily's warm cheek. "I'd do anything for you, my flower." Suddenly clapping his hands together, he continued, "Right. Well, I have promised a proper night fit for a princess, and I, Henry Mavros, am a man of promises. So, I suggest we get started."

Lily laughed, noticing Henry's eyes twinkle with amusement, "I couldn't agree more."

Using her free hand, she placed her palm into Henry's, allowing him to help her step into the carriage. The interior was just as lavish as the exterior, with a loveseat placed towards the back covered in gold trimmings. Lily gently took a seat, smoothing out her beige coat, as she watched Henry climb into the chariot and take the seat next to her. She could feel the taut of his arm muscles as he reached behind them to produce a plump, fluffy white blanket.

With the gentlest of care, he tucked the blanket around her form, engulfing Lily in warmth. She sighed happily as she snuggled further into the blanket, "Won't you be cold?"

"Of course not love. But if you're looking for me to join you in there, don't hesitate to ask."

Lily rolled her eyes at his forwardness. She could remember how scandalous she felt at the beginning of their relationship, since Henry Mavros had portrayed himself to be cold, unfeeling and distant. His sudden bursts of flirtation and forward comments had shook Lily to her core, but now she understood.

This playful side of Henry was part of his personality, but it was only reserved for her to see.

All of New Orleans viewed Henry as the tyrannical businessman, but Lily could almost laugh at that façade as she sat with the man himself in a beautiful white carriage.

Henry instructed the driver to their destination, and as the horses began to move the carriage, Lily could only sigh happily, resting her head on Henry's broad shoulder, the lights and sounds of the Crescent City blurring around her.

* * *

Every pain and inconvenience he had suffered, had redeemed its reward. As Persephone rested her head onto his shoulder, Hades could forgive every nuance that had formulated in the past weeks.

Leaving Persephone had been difficult, but being back in Greece was immensely painful. The world believed Henry Mavros to be travelling back to England, in search for his precious diamonds, but in reality, Hades found himself at the one place he never thought he would see again.

The entrance to the Underworld. His Underworld.

Diamondeus had skyrocketed in the United States, and Hades found himself in short supply of gems. The supply that he initially believed to last him for the rest of eternity was running low, and Hades had no choice but to retrieve more.

He scoffed as he thought of the ironic poetry of it all. For years he longed to return to his domain in order to suffer in solitude, the dark colors of his kingdom serving as a reminder of the darkness within him. But now, he only wanted to leave the kingdom behind and return to his wife, who was alive and well. He would crawl back to New Orleans if he had to.

He could feel the sadness and the black of despair as he extracted the gems from beneath Gaia's lands. For once, he was thankful that he could not step through the entrance. The last time he was here, _she_ was gone forever.

But it had all been worth it. Pain was compensated with love, and his darkest moments were paid with this innocent moment of his wife resting her little head on his shoulder.

Sensing the arrival to their destination was near, Hades turned to face Lily, a smirk plastered on his face. "Now, what I have planned is a surprise, so you must put this on." He nudged a piece of silk toward her, watching as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"A blindfold? Whatever do I need to put on a blindfold for?"

"Humor me, Lily. I promise it will be worth it." He pleaded.

Raising an eyebrow, she finally ceded, allowing Hades to delicately place the silk over her eyes. His large hands gently tied the knot behind her head, careful to not entangle her brown tresses.

"I look like an idiot," Lily grumbled.

"You may, but you also look very adorable." Hades winked.

With the carriage coming to a halt, Hades effortlessly jumped out, his landing echoing throughout.

Sensing the lack of movement, Lily began to fidget around. "Are we here? Can I take this off?"

"Not yet. We have to walk a little further in order to take off your blindfold."

Hades could see her nervousness growing. "But how am I going to see? I can't just step off a carriage that's four feet from the ground with a blindfold!"

He reached for her hands, "I'll guide you."

Nodding in agreement, Lily breathed in deeply.

"Now," Hades gently began, letting the cool wind carry his voice to her ears, "move forward. Find me, Lily. My arms are open."

He could feel as Lily moved with confidence towards him, each side of her waist finding the grasps of his hands.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"I do,"

"Jump."

He could see her hesitation. "Henry, I'll fall."

 _Her eyes widened as she sat, harshly clutching his arms. "Hades, I will fall."_

 _"Nonsense, I shall be here to catch you."_

The corners of his lips perked at the memory, "I'm here. I'll catch you."

Seemingly needing no further assurance, Hades felt her as she jumped into his arms, his strength easily catching her and gracefully leading her to stand. They breathlessly chuckled against one another before Hades gallantly placed her arm through his, leading her to their destination.

The wooden planks of the dock creaked beneath their steps, and small echoes of water splashing against the wood surrounded them. Once Hades felt they were far enough, he planted Lily to face towards the water. "Alright, love, we're here. On the count of three, I'll take off the blindfold. Are you ready?"

She nodded excitedly, "Yes."

"One," His fingers flowed through her soft brown hair.

"Two," The ghost of his breath hit the nape of her neck, her shivers connecting through his fingertips.

"Three," The blindfold flew to the ground, and Lily's eyes opened.

And for that fraction of second, Lily's eyes had brightened. It could have been the lights from the ship, or the excitement coursing between their veins, but for a second, Hades saw Persephone's golden eyes.

* * *

 _One._

She could feel his fingers maneuvering through her hair, light as the wind.

 _Two._

With every word, she could feel him behind her, sending shivers down her spine.

 _Three._

Lily felt the silk slip off her eyes, and when she finally had the courage to open them, could only bring a hand to her open mouth.

"The Natchez?" She asked incredulously, the mighty and massive steamboat standing proudly in front of her.

"She's ours for tonight." Henry responded from behind, his hands finding their way to her waist.

Lily's eyes tried to drink the entirety of the steamboat in. The white exterior gave it an elegant feeling, with the rails and the large wheel propelling it forward painted a blood red.

Feeling Henry's presence next to her, Lily momentarily was pulled out of her reverie as she saw Henry motion his arm out to her, "Shall we, Princess?"

Lily chuckled softly, accepting his arm. "We shall."

Henry led Lily through a maze of corridors throughout the ship, the history of the Natchez on the Mississippi evident along every wall. Though the ship was quite old, Lily didn't even feel their departure from the dock.

Following Henry up a spiral staircase, Lily could only laugh. "Where in the world are you taking me?"

Reaching the top, and stepping through a white threshold, Lily received her answer.

Up on the top deck, which was covered in twinkling lights, a small table with two chairs sat, waiting for their occupants.

Lily felt Henry place his hand on the small of her back as he whispered into her ear, "I'm taking you to the top of the world."

Never in her life had Lily experienced such romance. It wasn't every day that a man promised you the top of the world, but standing here, onboard the Natchez Steamboat under starlight and twinkling lights, Lily could almost cry.

She let herself be led to the table, thanking Henry whenever he pulled out the chair for her. Once he was sat on the opposite end, he extended his hand out to grab hers, a smile on his face.

Looking in between the receding view of New Orleans and Henry's handsome face, Lily sighed. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Thank me? Whatever for?"

Lily gave a short laugh, "For this! For everything. We're having dinner on the Natchez! And not only that, but we have it to ourselves! I just- I just don't know how to thank you."

She felt him squeeze her hand in response, the most sincere look in his eyes. "You never need to thank me, Lily. If anything, I don't know how to ever thank _you._ You've brought peace and happiness into my life. Somethings that I never thought I could have again."

Lily smiled sadly, lifting up her wine glass. "To thanking each other then."

Henry laughed loudly before raising his own glass, "To thanking each other."

With the _clink_ of their glasses, the couple happily enjoyed each other's presence, their grins never disappearing from their faces.

After the second course, Lily groaned. The food was delicious, exquisite even. "I can't fit anything else in my stomach. If I try, I might pop!"

Henry put up a finger, "Oh no, no, no my sweet Lily! We still have dessert."

Her eyes widened, "Dessert? I can barely handle breathing!"

With a snap of his fingers, the final waiter came to their table, placing yet another silver tray before them.

"Miss Lily, may I present to you, our dessert!" With the final word, Henry revealed the contents of the tray by swiftly removing the lid.

Lily nearly fell out of her chair with laughter.

On the tray were two white bags, with a white, powdery residue sticking to the bottom.

"You got us beignets!" Lily exclaimed cheerfully.

"I did. In honor of our first unofficial date." Henry replied, emptying the powdered puffs of bread onto the table before them.

It almost seemed so long ago, that day. Lily remembered seeing Henry walking around the quarter and inviting him to try the sugary treats. It was the first time Lily could admit to falling in love with Henry.

And now here they were.

Eating the same treats after confessing their feelings for one another.

After being covered in powdered sugar, Lily was pulled to the rails of the ship by Henry as they gazed upon the sights of the French Quarter along the Mississippi.

Words couldn't explain how safe she felt in his arms. She could feel the capable brute strength of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she reveled in the satisfaction of how perfectly she fit against him.

These embraces, although a bit innocent, were also extremely intimate. The way Henry held her seemingly told a story; a story that Lily felt she had been told countless times.

She did not forget how blindly (quite literally) she had trusted Henry whenever he had directed her to jump. She did not know how far off the ground she was, or if she was even on solid ground, but she jumped.

Lily felt that she would jump to his voice always.

Even if he wouldn't be at the bottom.

* * *

The night was quiet, and deathly still.

Perfect.

Climbing up along the river wall, he surveyed his handiwork. The little houses of the Lower Ward were silent and dark, but all of that would soon change.

Lighting his cigar, the smoke filled his lungs as he inhaled and exhaled the tobacco. Smirking to himself, he flung the cigar towards the liquid path he had created.

It took a moment for the path to come to life, it always did. He left so many of these towns destroyed throughout Europe in the Second World War, and this was no different.

His smirk grew deeper as the flames roared to life. By morning, nothing would be left.

Mesmerized by the chaos of it all, he could only stare into the brightness of destruction.

That's all they said he knew, after all.

"The game has begun, Hades."

* * *

 **omg it's me back from the dead hi how are ya**

 **so i took an impromptu personal hiatus to deal w life (treat yo self girl)**

 **and as many of you know, if you're not in a good place then your writing becomes poop**

 **so I'm here, officially with un-poopy writing**

 **so awakened is in its last couple of chapters, i say excluding this one, there's about 6 left and an epilogue**

 **but i wanted to thank u guys for your patience w me, even though i've joined the sucky authors club, thank u for everything and sticking w this story ily**


	19. eighteen

Lily could not believe her eyes.

Trudging through the charred remains of the Lower Ward with her rubber boots, Lily was in awe of the devastation that the fire caused. The spontaneous flames had started in the late hours of the night, and within moments, the entire neighborhood was engulfed in smoke.

The inner city of New Orleans awoke to the sound of fire alarms and firetrucks rushing to the disaster site. No one could determine the cause of the fire, and the suddenness of it all had taken the entire city by surprise.

Awakening to smoke billowing from across the river, Lily rushed to aid her fellow friends. She knew that Mike lived in the Lower Ward, and she could only hope that he and his mother had made it out safely.

Her panic only rose when the volunteer fire group announced that twenty four people had lost their lives.

"Have you seen him yet?"

Removing her dust mask to protect her from the smoke, Lily sighed in frustration. "No, I haven't. I've looked and asked everywhere, but I can't seem to find Mike or Mrs. Guerr."

Claire frowned in reply, "Maybe they evacuated on time."

Lily shook her head, her eyes surveying the damage. "I really hope so,"

Claire, witnessing a hectic Lily practically running to the trolleys, followed the brunette without any question. Once Lily had explained the situation, Claire agreed to volunteer with Lily. The two girls arrived eager to help and volunteer, but when they arrived, they almost fell from the shock.

Nothing was left of the Lower Ward. Where tiny houses once stood on the gridlocked neighborhood, now only existed decaying wood and burnt ash. Lily could see volunteers donned in the same fire protectant jackets she wore picking the burnt remains of houses and autos, her eyes threatening to water.

Although the Lower Ward was reputed to house the lower income residents of New Orleans, Lily felt the pain of loss. These buildings were more than just houses, they were _homes_. People lived in them, loved in them. Of course, the entire neighborhood could be rebuilt, but what about the lost memories?

"How could this have happened?" Claire whispered.

Lily shrugged defeatedly, "It's so weird, though. Henry and I were along the Mississippi last night and I couldn't see any smoke or anything."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Oh so you're dating Mr. English Billionaire now?"

"Oh, please Claire. This is neither the time nor the place." Lily scoffed.

Claire raised her arms defensively, "You're right, you're right. Here, help me to lift this, would you?"

Lily silently agreed, aiding her friend to pick up the large sheet of blackened wood. Carefully walking and tossing it into the garbage pile, the two girls quickly set out to help another group pick up the heavier objects.

Suddenly, a panicked voice cut into the smoky air, " _Please_ , anyone? Has anyone seen my mother? Please help me, she's gone missing! Anyone!"

Lily turned to the voice automatically, wanting to kiss the heavens above. Pushing desperately through people and the rubble, Lily tried to reach her friend. "Mike? Mike is that you?"

A look of relief passed through the boy's face as his eyes met Lily's, and he made a rushed beeline towards her. Lily could feel the tears fall freely as she fiercely embraced a shaken Mike.

"I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water? Food? First aid, maybe?" Lily ended their tight hold, in order to inspect Mike. His eyes were sunken, and his whole body was covered in black soot. His usual jovial and goofy mood was replaced with a somber, anxious one.

He was almost unrecognizable.

"No, I'm fine. But Lily, you have to help me. My mom! She's missing!"

Lily almost winced at Mike's tight grip on her forearms. Even through the thick jacket she wore, she could feel the tight pain as Mike grasped her.

"Okay, okay. Of course, I'll help you find her, but we need to help _you_ first. Are you burned or cut anywhere? Did you make it out of your house safely?" Came Lily's voice in an attempt to soothe him.

"I-I don't know. I only remember my ma screaming at me to get out. The fire, Lily, the fire came out of nowhere! By the time I put on my boots, I couldn't hear ma anymore. I looked through the whole house, but I couldn't find her. And just as I stepped out of the house, it collapsed! You- you don't think she was in there do you? She had to have come out, Lily, right? Please tell me she came out!"

Lily could only offer him another embrace as Mike sobbed. Gently, Lily began to comfortingly soothe his back, allowing him to collapse on her.

"We'll find her, Mike. I promise you." Lily said through gritted teeth, fighting tears of her own. She then pulled back in order to face her broken friend, "But you need to do me a favor, okay? I need you to _please_ walk to the volunteer tent. They have water, food, and some bandages that can help you if you're hurt anywhere."

"But my mom-"

"The tent has people who can help you with that. Tell them your mom's name, and they'll add her to the list of missing people."

She could see Mike's unwillingness to go and give up the search for his mother. He and Lily were alike in that sense.

"Please, Mike. Do it for me." Lily pleaded.

Wiping away his tears and moving the black ash on his face, Mike nodded. "Okay, Lily." Giving her one last hug, he thanked Lily profusely before walking over to the volunteer tent.

Sensing Claire's hand on her shoulder, Lily gave her friend a watery smile. "Thanks, Claire."

"You're a good friend, Lily. In fact, I think I'll go and sit with Mike. I don't think he should be alone. Maybe I can try to see if my dad can help him find his mom."

Lily smiled, "That would be so helpful, Claire." Claire's father was a high-ranking Chief of Police for the entire state of Louisiana. If anyone could help Mike find his mother, it was Claire's father.

Giving Lily's shoulder one last squeeze, she swiftly made her way to the volunteer tent, where Lily saw her disappear through the tent entrance.

In that moment, Lily was overwhelmed with emotions. She felt sadness and fear as she took in her destroyed surroundings, but she also felt hope and pride as she witnessed multiple volunteers unite to rebuild their community.

But most of all, Lily felt _love._ She felt it in the tearful embrace she shared with Mike, and she felt it in Claire's simple, but soothing gesture.

Surrounded by darkness, Lily felt the light.

* * *

"-and perhaps survey the damage and give an estimate. What do you say Mr. Mavros?"

Hades' mind was reeling. After a wonderful night with Persephone, his morning started with the sounds of disaster. He quickly learned from random strangers on the street of the Lower Ward fire. At first, Hades didn't see the disaster as a personal emergency. He, of course, would lend a hand financially to the city of New Orleans to rebuild the neighborhood.

It wasn't a personal emergency until he knocked on Persephone's front door and discovered that Persephone had selflessly and _recklessly_ rushed to the site in order to help the recovery process.

Typical.

Shaking his head and staring out of the window of the mayor's black town car, Hades was pulled back to reality as Thanatos nudged him with his leg.

His eyes meeting the mayor's, Hades realized that the mayor was directing the conversation to him. "I'm sorry?"

"I simply said that we could survey the damage caused by the fire and come up with an estimate."

Hades nodded, "Of course, Mayor Morrison. You know that the city of New Orleans can count on Diamondeus to help any relief fund."

"Well we sure do appreciate it, Mr. Mavros." Looking out the window, the mayor's tone quieted significantly, "Because by the looks of it, we'll need all the help we can get."

Feeling the car stop, Hades watched as Mayor Morrison solemnly exited the vehicle, with Hades and Thanatos following his example.

Hades' stoic eyes took in the damage caused by the most dangerous element of nature. He was no stranger to destruction and loss, but it still made his heart drop a bit. Through the ash and smoke, Hades realized.

Persephone could have been hurt.

"My gods," Thanatos whispered, "there's nothing left."

Hades gulped. "We have to find Persephone. _Now._ "

Nodding in agreement, Thanatos followed behind Hades. Walking through the rubble, the dead earth crunching underneath their dress shoes, and seeing the burnt remains littering the ground, Hades could only wonder.

Was this due to nature's normality? Or was this from divine intervention?

With the potential rise of Kronos, could this have been part of the Three Destructions Hecate spoke of? The disaster could have easily fit into one or all of the categories: destruction of the Earth, life or of the soul.

But who could have done it?

As far as Hades knew, only he, Thanatos and Hecate were in New Orleans. The other Olympians were scattered throughout the globe, and surely one of the three could sense the immortal auras if another Olympian came to New Orleans. If he could feel Zeus and Hera's auras from New York City, then it was certainly possible to feel one within the city limits.

With too many chances of risk, Hades' anxieties grew by the second. Persephone needed to be reawakened.

Finally seeing the familiar waves of brown hair and honey eyes, Hades sighed in relief. He could almost kiss the burnt ground she walked on.

Her eyes finally found his and his heart broke at the sight of her bottom lip quivering, her tears spilling from her beautiful eyes. Hades didn't know if he ran first or if she did, but they nonetheless found each other in a passionate embrace, refusing to let go.

"Lily," Hades whispered into her hair, his arms lifting her off her feet. He could feel her little arms around his neck, desperately clinging onto him.

Finally placing her back on the ground, Hades took in her appearance. Her small form was drowned in oversized, dirty clothing. Her face looked as if she rubbed black chalk all over herself, with a few smudges from wiping her face.

Gulping, Hades' eyes bore into her sad, honey ones, placing his large hands on either side of her soot-covered face. "Tell me love, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not. I just came to help."

"Are you certain?"

Lily gave a short nod, "Yes, I'm fine." Her eyes suddenly shifted slightly to the left, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here with the mayor," Thanatos quipped in, as Hades continued to search Persephone for any sign of injury.

"Henry," Lily laughed, pushing her own hands to his face, "I'm _fine_."

Taking her word for it, Hades simply wrapped his arm around Lily, holding her small frame against his side.

"You look like you could use quite the bath, Lily." Thanatos joked, making Lily laugh.

Hades gave a smirk to his companion, "Well then that makes two of you."

Lily rolled her eyes in response, "Wait a minute, why are you guys here with the mayor?"

This time, Hades responded. "Survey the damage. Myself and some members of the City Council plan on creating a relief fund for the victims as well as to rebuild the Ward."

"I see," Lily said thoughtfully, "I'll have to convince my mom to also help with the fund."

"She is. We were going to a meeting right after seeing the damage. You're more than welcome to come back to the city with us."

As soon as he said it, he knew what her answer would be. Persephone was a loyal and caring person, and she would not rest until she felt she could help everyone.

"No, but thank you. I think I'll stick around a little more and help." Hades gave her a displeased look, "Besides, I'll just ride the trolley back to my house with Claire."

Hades looked towards Thanatos, whose eyes perked up at the sound of the blonde woman's name. "Claire is here?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, she's in that tent over there. She's helping my friend Mike."

Hades' eyes hardened. He remembered the name. Mike had been the boy who took _his_ wife to the festival.

Seemingly sensing his jealousy, Lily explained. "He lived here. His mom is missing."

Now feeling guilty under his love's hard stare, Hades only gave a solemn nod.

"Well, I'll go check on her then." Thanatos announced, making his way to the white tent.

Hades looked to his bride once more. Even though her entire being was covered in ash and dirt, her beauty radiated. The worry in her eyes and the selflessness in her heart made Hades' heart soar.

This was the Persephone he loved.

"Are you sure you won't come home with me?"

Lily laughed, "You mean _my_ home, right?"

Wrapping both arms around her waist, he chuckled, "No, I mean coming home with _me."_

"You scandalous bully," Lily tutted, jokingly hitting his chest, "how could you possibly think I'd go home with you?"

Hades smiled deviously, "You've done it before."

Her gasp of shock sent Hades into a fit of laughter. Kissing her on the cheek, Hades sighed. "Well at least Nathaniel was right about one thing."

Lily cocked her head to the side, "And what's that?"

"You need a bath."

Swatting her hand over and over, Hades roared with laughter. "You know, I have a brilliant bathtub at my house."

"Yes, well I hope you drown in it," Lily glared playfully.

Chuckling in response, Hades noticed Thanatos exiting the tent he had entered only moments ago. Reaching the couple, he placed his hands in his pant pockets. "She wasn't in there. I guess she might have gone to do some more cleanup."

"In any case, I'll tell her you stopped by." Lily smiled.

Thanatos grinned in response, and looked to Hades, "Well, I suppose we should get going then. That meeting's starting soon."

Hades nodded, annoyed that he would have to leave his wife so soon. Embracing her once more, he let his arms snake around her body. "Please be careful, love."

"I will," She promised, her eyes twinkling.

Leaving a quick peck on the lips, Hades turned away from his wife, walking towards the town car. He could hear her melodious voice asking others if she could help, or directing the younger volunteers to the less dangerous sites.

Opening the car door, sliding into the seat as the car started, his mind started to wander again.

Were Lily Propolos and Persephone the same person? They shared extreme similarities in personality, but Lily's mortal life guided her thoughts and feelings. Her influences came from her mortal experiences and her mortal friends.

Where would her immortal influences come into play? Would Hecate erase the mortal memories? Hades knew that she would ache for the loss of her mortal friends, even the disgraced Mike. Hades wanted to alleviate the pain, and be her lover, her friend, and her confidante. But as much as he desired it, he knew that Persephone's friendly nature would impede that.

He could only hope for Pluto's alignment to lessen the worries. With the alignment, his flower would return.

And when she returned, everything would be right.

After a rather quick and quiet car ride, Hades and Thanatos arrived at the Propolos Mansion. Walking up the pathway, the two men jumped at the sound of Hecate rapidly opening the front door.

"Have you seen Persephone?"

"Wow, Hecate. Mother of the Year over here," Thanatos deadpanned.

Hades rolled his eyes, "She's at the site, she's fine." Grabbing Hecate by the arm, he roughly pulled her into the house. "We need to talk."

Hecate pulled from his grasp, "Yes, we do."

Leading them to a large sitting room, Hecate took a seat. "This morning, I could feel Kronos getting stronger. His aura is much stronger now than it was when we last met. I don't know if it's possible, but-"

"This fire could be part of the Destructions ritual." Hades finished, pacing back and forth in the large parlor.

"It very well could be," Hecate replied, her eyes stonily following Hades.

"But do these sacrifices have any rules or restrictions?" Thanatos inquired, leaning on one of the larger sofas.

Hecate shook her head, "From what I read in my book, the ultimate goal of each Destruction is to cause damage. Kronos' energy feeds off of disaster and death."

"Could one act be used for multiple Destructions?" Hades asked.

"From my understanding, no." Hecate replied, "We should proceed with caution in any case. Whether it be a Destruction or a message from another Olympian."

Hades glared, "What do you mean _another Olympian_?"

"I've entertained the idea that it could be Ares sending you a message. We all know he was also in love with Persephone. And with that big ego of his, your taking of her didn't sit well with him. The Fates probably also told him of her awakening." Hecate explained.

"You think Ares dumb enough for something like this?" Hades asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I think him _prideful_ enough for something like this," Hecate replied.

"I just can't see Ares leaving Europe as a glorified war-hero to come and light a lowly neighborhood on fire." Thanatos chimed in.

"Whatever it is," Hecate continued, "We need to be careful. Be on the lookout for-"

"Hello there!" A voice interrupted.

Hades watched as a leggy red-head walked into the Propolos Mansion, her cherry lips curving into a smile as she eyed the trio.

Hecate sighed, eyeing between Hades and Thanatos. "Anna, I'm so sorry. Lily's not home."

Cocking her red curls to one side, her tinkling laughter filling the room. "That's fine, I'm not here to see Lily."

"Well I'll have to ask you to come back at another time then, Anna." Hecate replied, frustration now evident in her tone. "I'm in the middle of something important-"

"My goodness, Hecate. Do you really not recognize me?" The red-head smiled.

* * *

As if she had said that Kronos was outside and waiting to kill them all, all three Gods jumped up. She knew of Hecate's immortal indentity.

"Excuse me?" Hecate asked.

"I guess the magic does work then," the girl known as "Anna" replied.

Hades glared, and directed his menacing and booming voice at her, "Who are you?"

"Oh, Hades, you cranky devil." She tutted, "You haven't changed a bit."

She knew him?

No, this was impossible! She had no immortal aura around her.

"Tell us who you are." Hades threatened in a low voice.

The redhead sighed, "Well. I suppose I'll spoil my fun." Removing a gold ring from her pinky finger, it was as if a magic spell had been lifted.

Hecate gasped, "A mortality ring."

The woman now had a shimmering gold aura around her, her cocky grin widening.

At once, Hades recognized her. "Aphrodite."

Raising her tan arms above her head, she giggled. "In the flesh!"

Hecate's tone was furious as she stood, angrily stalking towards the love goddess. "You mean to tell me you've been parading around as a mortal this whole time?"

"Lighten _up_ , Hecate. I wasn't doing anything bad, doll! I simply had to nudge Persy in the right direction."

Thanatos winced, "Persy?"

Quickly grabbing the gold ring from Aphrodite's tan hands, Hecate eyed her, "How did you get this?"

"Oh, Hephy made it for me."

"You did not just refer to your husband as Hephy," Thanatos chortled.

Hecate ignored Thanatos, "But _how_? I have the only book with the knowledge of that spell."

The tan goddess seemed unimpressed, holding her hands up to inspect her manicure. "Oh, it was easy. I convinced Hephy to make the ring for me after seeing Persephone in New Orleans. I stole one of your spellbooks and gave it to my husband, and now here I am!"

Hecate scoffed, putting a hand on her head, "Unbelievable. And you've been with Persephone this whole time?"

"I've been keeping an eye on her, making sure everything goes smoothly. And like I said before, nudging her in the right direction."

Finally, Hades spoke up. "What do you mean by nudging her in the right direction?"

Aphrodite smiled, staring right at Hades. "She's almost here."

Chills racked Hades' body. Was he truly this close to reuniting with his love?

"How do you know?" Hades pressed, his voice showing signs of desperation.

"The dreams I've been sending, they're affecting her. I started out simple, memories of her mother and Olympus. But when you showed up at the assembly at Tulane, I knew I had to make them intense." Aphrodite explained. "Memories of you and the fall."

"And she's responding to them. She talks about them as if they were actual memories and not dreams. The same way she talks about _you._ "

Having an ally in Aphrodite was proving to be extremely beneficial. But Hades knew that Aphrodite wasn't doing it for him. She was helping Persephone for different reasons. She had actually befriended the goddess as this "Anna" persona. Aphrodite had always supported Hades and Persephone being together.

She was, after all, the person who motivated Hades to elope with Persephone in the first place.

Aphrodite smirked. "Lily is questioning everything about this life. The memories of her immortal life are starting to blur with these mortal ones. Soon, Persephone will take over."

Hades couldn't hide the pearly smile that erupted on his face.

Thanatos clapped a supporting hand onto Hades' back, "She'll be home soon boss."

Nodding, Aphrodite continued, "You'll have to act soon. Pluto's alignment is within weeks."

Weeks!

Persephone would be returned to him in only weeks!

The last centuries of pain and solitude seemed to fade into the past as hope overcame Hades. They would finally be together again.

"Until then," Hecate's voice cut through, bringing them back to reality. "We'll have to be careful. Kronos is a threat, and we must be on the lookout."

All of the Gods nodded in agreement. The happiness of Persephone awakening was short-lived, as the new threat of destruction loomed over them. With Persephone by his side, Hades knew he would be stronger, but would it be strong enough to fight Kronos?

And what about her second curse? Would it attempt to harm Persephone once again?

He hated to admit it, but Hades feared slightly for their safety. He was confident that the Fates weren't as powerful as before, but the pain of losing Persephone all over again would be too much for Hades' beaten and battered heart.

But with Aphrodite's confession of Lily's response to the memories, Hades found a new courage and confidence within him to _fight_.

Fate separated them before, but their love and strength would keep them together in this life.

No one would take his bride away again.

After planning a few security meetings with the Olympians, Hecate proceeded to place her spellbooks back on the shelf in her basement. Eyeing the empty slot on her bookshelf, Hecate shook her head, chuckling softly. Of course, the book was stolen by Aphrodite in order to complete her amorous adventures.

Walking back up the stairs, the witch caught sight of the red-headed goddess sliding her ring back onto her pinky finger, hiding her golden aura and transforming back into Anna Gap.

"Aphrodite?"

Tossing her hair back, Aphrodite looked towards Hecate, "Yes?"

"Would you mind bringing back that spellbook sometime? Now that you have your ring and everything, I don't think you'll be needing it."

The goddess of beauty's face twisted in confusion, "You must not be looking hard enough, Hecate. I put the book back as soon as I was done with it."

* * *

 **ohhhhh i bet u didn't think i would update so soon! HA (i'm tired of watching the bachelor and the office all day lol)**

 **yall when i say that this break has like hyped me up so much to write, i'm shook**

 **points for people who guessed Anna was Aphrodite!**

 **thx for reading and following, ily guys**

 **!5! chapters left can u believe it!**


End file.
